Absence Of Fear
by Demon-Dog
Summary: Ed and Roy have both been ordered on an important mission...together. A hot tempered alchemist mixed with a smug colonel only leads to trouble...only the real trouble starts after the mission. RoyxEd AlxOC in later chapters // Yaoi Warning //
1. Chapter 1

**ABSENCE OF FEAR  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

"WH_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_T!" The loud screech of a certain blonde, hot-blooded alchemist rang through all of East headquarters. There was no mistaking the shrill voice of the 15 year old boy...or who he was screaming at. "What do you _MEAN_ I have to leave Al here?!?!?" The slamming of a steel fist on the desk in front of him followed the harsh yell. The man in front of him kept his expression relaxed, even as Edward was about 2 seconds away from jumping over the desk and slaughtering him where he sat.

"Please, calm yourself Fullmetal." The colonel said in an even tone, eyeing the fuming boy in front of him. Ed gripped the edge of the table until his flesh knuckle was white. He glared daggers across the wooden desk. For a second, Roy thought sharp objects might just come from his eyes if this staring contest continued any longer.

"You tell me to _CALM DOWN_?!" Ed screamed, moving his body forward to emphasis his point further. "You _BASTARD_! How in the hell can you tell me to calm down w-"

"Brother, please..." Als soft voice overpowered his elder brother somehow. Ed immediately stopped, turning his attention to the suit of armor that had placed itself on the couch, hands folded neatly in his lap. "I'm sure the colonel has a very good reason for this all, don't you, sir?" His head turned over to Roy, who, just as calm as before, laced his fingers in front of him and gave him a small nod. Eds head whipped back over to the colonel, anger written all over his face.

"Yes, I do." Roy started. "If you will let me talk Fullmetal, I can tell you what exactly this all means, you jump to conclusions much to fast." His gaze set right on Ed. The boy grit his teeth and growled before backing up a little. It was a sure signal that he was trying to control himself enough so that Mustang could get his explanation out. And it better be a damn good one. Roy took the que and sat back a little in his chair. "Now, as you know, seven officers have been slain...all in different towns, but further examination had revealed that it was the same type of death. The Fuhrer has requested that there be an investigation, a pretty decent one I must say. It seems these killings aren't going to stop. And everyone who has tried to hunt this killer down, has also ended in the same fate. Plus..." He locked his gaze again with Ed before continuing. "The Philosophers Stone may be involved." The expression on Eds face visibly changed from anger to surprise. "We don't know much, but the Fuhrer has partnered the lot of us up. Only thing is, Al cannot come along. He's not working for us, unlike you FullMetal." The blondes face went back to rage. "It's not going to be as bad as you think." He continued before the boy could make any nasty comments. "It could bring you a step closer to the Stone...and I know you want that more then what matters to you here. Please take note this _wasn't_ my decision...I'm being forced into this just as much as you are." Ed looked down, his eyes distant and in thought, trying to process what has just been told to him. Roy kept himself quiet, allowing the boy to think, knowing if he disrupted him it would just send him into another anger-driven frenzy.

"It's alright, brother. This is important..." Al placed his large armored hand on Eds shoulder. "I can keep myself busy here, don't worry...and it might help us to get our bodies back to the way they were...just go Ed." Ed continued to look at the ground, then after a few more moments he looked up at Al. Al smiled, even if it wasn't seen, but Ed could feel it and knew it was alright. And much to his dismay, he looked back at the colonel. It seemed like he searched for what to say before opening his mouth.

"...Fine..." His voice was calmer now, but his hatred of the situation laced his tone. "...You said we'd be partnered up...for protection would be my guess..." He said more to himself then to Roy. "..then who was I assigned to work with..." Riza, who was in the farther end of the office, visably winced at the question. Al knew from that who it was.

"Me." The colonel answered, his smirk could be heard in his voice. Eds eyes flashed red.

"WH_AAAAA_T!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The loud bangs, crashes, and screams made everyone at East Headquarters stop what they were doing.

"It's okay Brother, calm down." Al said gently, gripping his older siblings arms as he flailed and screamed obscenities at his Superior officer. Roy watched him in pure amusement, knowing the boy couldn't break lose from his bothers grasp. "Please brother, you're causing a scene." Als voice held a slight urgency to it that time. Ed, tired and realizing the tone of Als voice, calmed himself down. Panting from all the yelling, Al let Ed go so he could sit down.

"Why, out of all people, do I have to be with _you_?" Ed said, glaring the older man down. "You pompous ass..." He mumbled the rest, not wanting to get himself riled up. Roy sighed and for the first time since the boys entered the office, he stood up.

"I don't know; the Fuhrer put together what he saw fit. I don't know how that man's mind works for the life of me." He straightened up some paperwork on his desk... all of it unfinished of course. "But, orders are orders, and I will dutifully obey them."

Ed scowled and snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "Suck up." He stated plainly and crossed one leg over the other.

"I'll ignore that comment."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk back to their apartment from headquarters wasn't a very pleasant one. One pissed off sibling, and another reassuring one, both trying to see the situation in different lights. The clanking of Als armor was the only sound between them for a little while, until the older of the two looked up.

"Are you sure about this all Al..." He said, the anger seeming to disappear and in it's place concern. "I hate just leaving you here..."

"I told you Ed, it's all going to be fine." He said using the most sincere tone he could possibly muster. "I think that this will really help us, it's worth it."

"I guess..." He fidgeted. "It's really bothering me. Plus that bastard colonel. Looking all smug up there like he owned the damn place."

"Well..it _is_ his office..." Al reasoned.

"WELL STILL!!!" Ed screeched, the corner of his lip curving downward. Al gave a small chuckle at his brothers not very well thought out comeback. "Plus I have to go on a mission with the guy! Can it get any worse?!" He shoved the key in the lock of their room and swung the door open. It hit the wall behind it with a loud bang. Ed stalked in with Al following, delicately closing the door behind him as if to apologize to it for his brothers actions.

"well, brother..." Al started as Ed got undressed lazily. "Maybe this will be good for the two of you. You never really get along, so this might be a turning point, you never know." Ed grumbled and flopped himself backside up on the bed.

"Doubt it." He said, resting his head on his arms, one steel the other flesh. "I just want it to be over already...and it didn't even start yet." He let out a breath, trying to relax.

"The best way to get it over with is to start by sleeping...get some rest brother, you'll need it." Al said as he picked up Eds discarded clothes. "and really, I think this is a wonderful opportunity for you and the colonel to get to know each other more. It might stop some of the fighting...on your part at least..." He waited for Eds reply, but was only answered by a slight snore. Al gave a small laugh and pulled up the covers.

"Sleep well, brother."

----------------------------

Well, I'm back to writing fanfiction after a long 2 year break! I know...crazy. but it'd mean the world to me if you gave me some feedback to help me continue with this! So please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 2  
**

Colonel Roy Mustang swiftly made his way through the large crowd of people, once in a while letting out an 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' as he pushed his way through. Why was is so crowded today? Well, the train station was always bustling with life, but today it was especially astir with people, young and old alike. The next week (or even more then that) was definitely going to be an interesting one. Of course any occasion involving the famed Fullmetal Alchemist was guaranteed to be an interesting one. His gut twisted a little at the thought of having to be alone with the young boy through this whole mission. It was weird, a mixture of anxiousness, displeasure, but also a ting of joy. The nice feeling was what scared him. He shook his head, clearing any further thoughts. His eyes darted through the mass collection of people, some stepping aside upon realizing his blue attire, until his eyes locked on one large suit of armor, towering above the other heads in the crowd. Of course Al would be there to say goodbye to his brother and Roy. Why had Roy thought different? He immediately made his way over to them and finally the blonde boy had come into view.

"You know Fullmetal, if it wasn't for Alphonse, I probably would have never been able to find you." He said with a cocky smirk slowly making it's way to his features, only spreading as the smaller boys face went dark with anger. Al gulped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FALL THROUGH THE CRACKS OF THE CONCRETE, MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE ANTS, AND NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN?!?!" Ed screamed, flailing about wildly and causing quiet a few heads to turn.

"Brother, he barely said that." Al squeaked, embarrassed at the fact his brother had caused a scene and now people were staring. Ed grit his teeth, standing with his fists clenched at his sides and staring the colonel down with a look that resembled a chimera with rabies...and it just found it's first victim. Come to think of it now, maybe that _was_ actually a rabid creature that was standing in front of Roy.

"You really should learn self control." He stated nonchalantly and took a step towards them. "Such uncivilized behavior can cost you more then your image in some situations, remember that." It was an insult but played off in a way to not make Edward fume anymore then he already was in the short amount of time they've already spent together._ And imagine when Al isn't around to calm the idiot down. _

"Okay, bastard." Ed said pouting. He refused to make direct eye contact with Roy. It was oddly cute. "Let's just get this hell-fest over with." He now turned to Al sadly, knowing it was time to depart from his only family. "I'll be back as soon as possible...I'll call in every nighttoo_."_ Al gave a small nod and wrapped his large arms around the much smaller and shorter boy.

"I'll see you when you get back. Try not to fight with the colonel too much, brother." He said, but knowing that a bunch of words would not be enough to cease the arguments to come from both sides. Ed gave a chuckle and made the best attempt to hug his brother back. Roy watched the small display of affection in silence until Ed turned to him with a sigh. His anger seemed to be gone.

"Well...let's go." There was a sadness in his voice. The dark haried man nodded and looked at Al, giving him a silent goodbye before walking past the two brothers. Ed looked at Al one last time before smiling sadly and following the colonel.

"Good luck, brother!" Al called as he waved. Ed smiled a little more sincerly this time and waved back over his shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed sat scowling miserably next to Roy, looking out the window. He made such a huge fuss about getting the window seat that Roy finally got up and switched seats with the annoying brat. It was a wonder how someone who can be so immature harnessed such alchemic power. Roy watched Ed out of the corner of his eye. The boy obviously sensed him watching him and turned. Roy adverted his gaze to look out the window at the passing hills. Ed sighed and straightened his posture a little.

"So..." He started, trying to make conversation. "Where are we heading again?" _That was a stupid question, I got the train ticket of course I know._ Roy ignored the fact Eds question was obvious and answered anyway.

"Youswell." He stated. Ed groaned and crossed his arms stubbornly, causing the older man to give him a questioning look. "What's the matter with Youswell?"

"There's nothing there but a bunch of mines and people who work in them." He said. "Why do we have to go to the boring place?" His complaining was getting Roy aggravated. But there was something in him that said it didn't really bother him as much as he was leading himself to believe. His gut twisted again with that strange feeling the more he gazed at the blonde. He then realized Ed had asked something judging by the questioning look he was giving him.

"Well, an officer had been murdered there." He said after a moment of composing himself. "It's not like there isn't something to investigate, and the Fuhrer stationed us there so we have no choice. Granted, it should be a pretty relaxed mission." He added with an attempt at a small smile. Ed shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Better be....I'm hungry." He yawned. The colonels smile faded and he rolled his eyes. Why did Ed always have to be eating?_ Well...he is a growing boy after all. _He continued to watch Ed._ Maybe he's just being overly moody because he has to be with me, plus Al isn't here...that's probably it. _The truth was that Roy really didn't have many problems with working together with Fullmetal. He knew the boy was a magnificent alchemist. But, it wasn't just that. There was more...and that 'more' was more then he was willing to admit. He sighed and shook his head, knowing his thoughts were starting to wander in the direction of Edward(which they normally did). He turned back to the younger alchemist.

"Look, I know we both don't want to be here..." He lied. "So why don't we just make the best of it and...get along." The last part was more directed at Ed. Ed opened his eyes and looked at the colonel., who sighed and looked away from the blondes gaze. "When we get to Youswell, we have no orders straight away, so we can relax for the rest of the night." He paused, still not looking over. "We'll just get a bite to eat and talk about what exactly our plans are for tomorrow morning." Ed snorted and shifted a little. Roy saw him smile from his peripheral vision. Ed then let out a short cackle.

"You make it sound like a date, colonel." He laughed, his cheeks tinted with a bit of pink at his own statement. Roy Mustang scowled and narrowed his eyes at Ed.

"Not a date, Fullmetal." He said. "And even if it was one, I'm sure I can do better then _you_." Now it was Roys turn to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed shrieked. "I'm not a bad date!" Roy smirked and gave Ed a sideways glance. _Maybe I can use the given situation to my advantage._

"I beg to differ." He stated in an even tone. "It's not much of a wonder as to why you've never actually _had_ a date." Amusement now laced his once even tone. Ed sat forward and grimaced.

"I don't have the time for _dating_!" He answered in defense. "And even if I did, that doesn't mean I'm not good at it or...something!" Eds face turned a slightly darker shade of pink, out of frustration or embarrassment Roy couldn't tell. Roy gave a relaxed chuckle, only deepening the blondes obvious face color. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Ed shouted. Roy patted the air with his hand in an attempt to quite the boy down.

"I find that hard to believe." He answered. "I suppose I would have to witness such an event to actually be convinced that what you tell me is the truth." Ed grit his teeth, only encouraging the colonel to continue this verbal torture. "I honestly don't expect that you're mature enough for such an occasion, you're still a child." That set Ed off.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" He screamed. "You know what! Tonight I'll show you I can fucking behave!" Roy smirked. _Bingo._

"If you're capable of it, which I don't anticipate, then you will have proven me wrong." Roy said, hiding his smirk as much as possible.

"Damn right I'm capable of it!" Ed yelled and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling deeply. Roy sighed and sat back too. _What a pest. _There was a long period of silence between the two before Roy decided to break it.

"So...does that make it a date now, Fullmetal?" A smirk graced his lips as well as his voice. Ed opened his eyes.

"NO!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ughhh I'm_ starving_!" Ed grumbled, doubled over and holding his stomach dramatically. Roy, who was in the process of setting their luggage down, looked up at had only just arrived at the small motel in Youswell where they'd be spending the week or two investigating.

"You don't know the meaning of starving." He stated simply with a consistent tone. Ed glowered and shifted, groaning again even louder. Roy narrowed his eyes. "Be patiant." He commanded. "We're leaving now anyway, God forbid you go a few hours without food." He mumbled the last part more to himself then to Edward.

"Yes! FINALLY!" Ed jumped up as if he hadn't just been rolling around on the ground appearing to have been starving to death.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roy walked up to the front of the long counter, with a certain short alchemist on his tail. He sat on the stool, while Ed had to jump up to get on. Roy would have to comment on that later when the boy was bothering him. As of right now, he was behaving himself and didn't want to rile him up. Taking a mental note of that, Roy gazed over at Ed who eagerly was awaiting to be waited on. Roy shook his head then signaled the man behind the counter to come over. The man, seeming about in his mid 50s, looked at Roy, then smiled brightly at Ed.

"Nice to see you again, Edward!" He greeted happily. Roy looked at him puzzled, but that was when he remembered this wasn't the first time Ed had been here. Him and Al had come to Youswell before, and of course caused quiet the scene. Everyone in the small mining town knew the Elrics. "Where's your brother?" Eds smile faded a little but not completely.

"Oh, uh...he had to stay behind, me and the colonel here are looking into something out here." He said, knowing he couldn't give military information out. The man realized it and respected that, not wanting to push it any further.

"That seems pretty interesting, but I doubt that there'd be anything out here. You have nothing to worry about with these folks." He signaled to the few people sitting and enjoying themselves around the area with a smile. "But, what can I get you two boys?" He asked and turned his attention back to Roy and Ed. "I'm guessing the usual for you Ed?" Roy guessed that the time Ed spent here he ate the same thing all the time. Ed smiled graciously.

"You know me too well!" He said enthusiastically, nearly jumping in his seat with anticipation. To Roys suprise, Ed was actually being pretty well behaved.

"Uhh, excuse me..." A small voice came from behind them. There was a boy holding a large bucket of golden colored liquid. "Where do I put this..." He seemed to be struggling with the weight, the bucket was at least more the half his size.

"Oh! Just put it in the back." the man behind the cuonter said, never loosing his smile. Ed turned his body a little to get a better look at the boy, in the process hitting his flesh leg on a part of the table, yelping at the pain, loosing his balance on the stool, and tumbling over head first into the bucket. Bucket, Ed. Ed, Bucket. Roys face was the defination of 'what. the. fuck.' Ed jumped up, with the hesitation of the sticky substance now covering his head and shoulders.

"AHH!!! WHAT IS TH-....ohh honey!" He nearly sang and licked the sugary treat off his lips. Roys' hand met his forehead. _I should have known this was going to well._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roy sighed as he carefully rid the honey out of the blonde hair. "Only _you_ can manage something like this, Fullmetal." He mumbled, running his hand through the part of his hair that was now honey free. Ed scowled while eating his dinner that was on his lap.

"Not my fault." He said, mouth full of noodles. Roy gave another sigh and Ed shrugged. "You should have seen it coming and caught me." He stated as if the colonel was supposed to know that.

"_Me_?!" Roy exclaimed. He heaved another sigh. "I'm almost positive this was purely your own fault." He yanked at a small piece of dried honey, making Ed yelp and jump back, almost spilling his pasta onto the bed. "Careful." Roy hissed impatiently.

"You be careful! That hurt, bastard!" Ed said rubbing the side of his head. Roy moved up to the front of Ed, having finished getting the majority of the honey out of the back. He looked at Ed, and had to admit he looked different with his hair out of his braid...In a good way. It made him almost smile, but he focused on the task at hand and went for the boys bangs.

"Stop fidgeting...and talking now that I think of it." Roy said as he carefully tried to get this sticky substence out of his hair. Ed huffed and pouted, looking cuter then before in Roys opinion.

"Make me, bastard." He answered defiantly. Roy ignored him. "It's not like it's my fault you cant do this gently...you know if you really did-"

"Fullmetal." Roy snapped, then yanked another piece out roughly. "Be quiet." Ed growled at him.

"MAKE ME!" He yelled. "You can't control me!" That did it. Roys eyes met Eds, the intensity of it shut the boy up right away.

"I can, and I very much so well." Roy husked, sending a shiver down Eds spine. He sat there frozen, not being able to break the gaze they were holding. Roy leaned in, and with one swift movement he kissed him. Eds eyes widened at the contact. He just sat there, not moving, not really being able to do anything other then stare. He didn't kiss back, Roy didn't expect him too. When the dark haired man finally broke away, he looked back into Eds eyes. for the first time during the whole ordeal Ed blinked, almost bringing him back into reality. Roy felt a sudden sharp pain on his chest.

"BASTARD!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Absence of Fear  
****Chapter 3  
**

"Y-You...!" Ed stuttered, backing away from the man who completely just burst his personal bubble. "You..." He started again, but then he couldn't seem to find the words to put after that. Roy just sat there, rubbing the middle of his chest where Ed had punched him. Said blonde blinked and stared at him, then the bed seemed much more interesting to look at. He visibly swallowed, not daring to make eye contact with the black haired man. Roy said nothing as he sat and watched Ed take in what happened. He waited...waited to be yelled at; waited to be beaten by the hot mess that was Edward Elric. But, that didn't happen. Ed continued to look down at the bed covers, eyes slightly wider then a few seconds earlier. His lips tingled in a way that surprised him.

"You....you _kissed_ me..." Ed said, more seeming to be thinking out loud then to actually speaking to Roy. Those words made the feeling in his lips travel down to his stomach. Roy kept his mouth shut._ Dammit Ed...yell at me...don't just **sit** there... _

Roy knew he had to be screamed at. He was so far out of his place at this point and he knew that if Ed didn't go into a frenzy of rage then they'd both be doomed. Ed didn't move. He didn't even glance up at Roy. He seemed deep in thought. It was so...so out of character for the hot headed alchemist.

_He kissed me._ Eds face reddened further, then his eyes gave a sideways glance at the wall, as if to get away from Roy. Suddenly, the idea of kissing the colonel actually sounded..._appealing_. The man moved forward a little, not too much but just enough so Ed noticed it. _Yell at me. _Ed didn't move from his position, causing Roy to move even closer. _Come on, scream at me...hit me...tell me to go away. _Roy was right in front of him. Ed ducked his head a little, causing his bangs to fall into his face. He tried to make himself invisible to the colonel. But Roy had eyes, and he saw Ed. He also saw just how beautiful this boy was. He reached his hand up and cupped his cheek. Ed jumped, but the startle didn't make him try to get away from Roy. He ran his hand down to his jaw and held it there for a moment.

"You're...a bastard..." Ed muttered, but it held no anger. He dipped his head away a little, but it wasn't enough to move out of Roys grasp. Roy gently forced Eds head upward. Even though the boy was facing him now, he was looking off to the side. His face held confusion, shock, and a little bit of hidden pleasure. Roy leaned towards him a little.

"Ed..." He whispered. The soft voice sent a shiver down Eds spine and he trembled slightly. "Look at me." He commanded, his voice raising above a whisper now. Eds eyes narrowed and he pulled out of Roys grasp. It was a sure way of saying 'fuck you' just in actions and not words. The 15 year old was too stubborn for his own good.

"You're disgusting." Ed stated and glared angrily at Roy. "_That_ was disgusting!"

"What was disgusting?" Roy asked with a glare to match the annoyance in his voice. He was obviously offended by Eds words.

"You kissed me! It was so disgusting! I mean you'd think you can do better then _that_!" Ed growled. "_I_ can do better then _that_!" Roy quirked an eyebrow and Eds face light up red again. The older man leaned forward with a cocky smirk on his face. Ed gulped and onyx met gold.

"Prove it...Fullmetal...." The way he said that sent a chill all over Eds body, but before he could react to him, lips covered his own in a much more gentle kiss. Ed inhaled sharply. The tingling feeling returned ten fold then melted into the warmest feeling he'd ever felt. He almost forgot to breath; scratch that, he _did_ forget to breath. Then he remembered that humans in fact needed oxygen to stay conscious. Roy, as if he could read minds, backed away at that point. Ed blinked.

"You know, so far I've won twice against you. Once in saying that you can't behave on a date, and twice in the fact you can't kiss." Roy said smoothly, as if what he just did was an every day occurrence. It took a second to register in Eds brain that Roy said something to him. Ed forced a glare in Roys direction. It was so obviously forced that the man couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Ed scowled deeply.

"It's not funny!" He had meant it to come out threatening, but it more came out as a small squeak. Ed was fighting with himself on more levels then one right now. He was one big ball of emotions and he couldnt seem to sort out what one was which. Although, one stood out more then the rest; want. Ed _wanted_. He didn't know exactly what it was he was seeking, but he knew the glanced up at Roy, making quick eye contact before looking back down. "I can _too_ kiss." He mumbled in the most pathetic voice he'd heard out of himself in a while. He didn't even know why he had said that. It just came out without thinking. Roy stared at him and didn't make much of a motion to kiss him again.

"What do you want, Ed..." He said. The blondes head jerked upwards. Boy, was Roy good at this mind reading stuff. But the problem was, he had no idea what it was that he wanted; he just _wanted. _

"I...I don't know..." He answered, sadly. He exhaled deeply and Roy scooted a little close so he didn't have to lean over so much. He brought his head down to Eds, but didn't close the space between them. Ed fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation, so he just rolled with it.

"You do." Roy whispered huskily. Ed shivered and gulped. With his eyes still off to the side, and the man in front of him less then and inch away from his face, what he said next surprised even him.

"Kiss me again..." This time was different. When Roys warm mouth covered Eds, he kissed back. It was a shy and soft kiss, but the want was there. Roys hand moved to the side of Eds face, then slowly traveled down and around his neck, pulling him closer. Ed didn't really know what to do with his hands, so he left them at his side. Roy broke away for only a second before capturing the blondes mouth in another kiss. _Stop me, don't let me do this._ Roy cracked open his mouth in the kiss, allowing his tongue to sneak out and run along Eds bottom lip. _Stop this._ Ed tensed, not really knowing what to do. Roy remembered that this was all new to Ed, so he very gently pushed his tongue between the boys lips, forcing them to open a little. Ed got the signal without having to think about it, and shyly opened his mouth. When he felt Roys tongue against his he jumped and broke the kiss. The confused look on Roys' face was enough to make Ed upset.

He messed up. He didn't mean to. What was he going to do now? He looked stupid, and Roy was going to laugh at him! He'd never let him live that down! Ever!

"It's okay..." The complete horror written across Eds face must have given away his thoughts. Roy angled towards him. "Care for another go?" He asked, smirk on his lips. Eds already flushed face turned redder. He couldn't let this continue. He had to start thinking logically.

"I...uh..." He stuttered, studying Roys face. He couldn't think. The man in front of him was draining his brain of all logical thought. Roy very lightly kissed his lips, again fogging his brain with lust. Roy knew what he wanted, he wanted Ed. He wanted everything that was Edward Elric. He's always wanted him, he just never dared his thoughts to venture that far. He couldn't allow himself the privilege of taking the 15 year old boy in front of him though. Ed didn't know, he didn't know what he was doing to Roy. He didn't know what this would all lead to if it continued, because Roy wanted him.

"Ed..." Roy started, his tone a little more serious then before. Eds gaze snapped up to him. "Do you know what will happen if we don't stop this..." Ed was being forced to think now. His brain scrambled for the answer but he couldn't find it. He worked his jaw.

"Uhh..more kissing?" He asked, blushing. Roy couldn't help but smile. Ed was irresistably cute at this point, and if Ed wanted to be kissed more, who was he to deny him of that? So, Roy did the only thing that made sense, he kissed him again. Ed made a point to let Roy into his mouth, not wanted to mess up again. He didn't know what to do with his tongue nor did he think he _could_ do anything with it. His thoughts were long gone and he just felt. Roy leaned into him, carefully pushing him down onto his back. The feeling of Roy above him now made him feel weak, but protected at the same time. Roy backed away and looked into the golden eyes below him.

"You can touch me Ed..." He said then brought his hand over to Eds and lifted it up onto his chest. He laid his palm against the muscled body and just started at it. He then looked up at Roy. "I'm allowed to touch _you_, aren't I?" Roy questioned, knowing that if he got permission from the boy that he could touch him, then he could _touch_ him.

"I-I don't know." Ed breathed and managed a cocky smirk. "I might just be too good for the almighty Roy Mustang to put his hands all over..." Roy really liked the idea of touching Ed all over, and to hear him say that last part sent feelings south.

"Oh? Well, I believe that the smart ass Edward Elric should be quiet and let the almighty Roy Mustang put his hands all over him." His smirk out-did Eds in every way possible. When Ed just frowned it was his cue to go in again. The kiss was driven by lust and had lost the compassion it had before. Ed made a small sound in his throat of pleasure, only adding fuel to the fire, which could be used in literal terms. His hand kept itself busy and moved down the side of Eds body until it got to the hem of his black shirt. He lifted it enough to slip his hand under. the feeling of his hand on his stomach made Ed arch upwards involuntarily and make one of those beautiful moans again. Roy wanted to move right down to the boys pants, but he knew he couldn't go to fast. Roy moved his leg between Eds, allowing some friction in that area. Ed gasped into the kiss and his body thrust towards the colonel again. It was then that Roy decided that he wanted to kiss other parts of Ed besides his mouth. When he broke the kiss Ed made a sound of abandonment, but the loss of contact wasn't long before Roy placed his lips to Eds jaw.

His hand, which had been massaging Eds stomach, went down to rest on his hip, soon joined by his other hand. Ed had such a gorgeous body, and Roy knew it. He continued to place kisses down Eds jawline. Ed had his eyes closed, and he shifted every once in a while when Roys kisses hit a sensitive part of his skin. He made his way to undoing Eds pants. Ed was too distracted by the feeling of Roys mouth on him that he didn't even notice what the colonels hands were up to. He did notice, however, when his hand went down to under his waistline. Before he could react to this, Roy roughly kissed his neck, earning another louder moan. While his tongue ran a short line up the boys neck, his hand ventured lower until it hit what he was looking for. The small touch caused Ed to arch towards him a little. Roy continued his torture on Eds neck, and slowly ran a finger up Eds erection.

"A-Ahh..D-don't..." He moaned and bit his bottom lip when Roy wrapped his hand around him. Roy, finished with what he had done to Eds neck, moved back up to cover his mouth once more. Ed was squirming a lot more now, and the sounds coming from him intensified. Roy continued to kiss him in an attempt to keep the volume down. The arching and moans from Ed was enough to make Roy move his hand faster, though. It was obvious Ed was new to all of this judging by how his movements were jerky and awkward. But Roy just managed to hold him down enough with his free hand. Ed had stopped kissing back now and was panting heavily, moaning in sync with the movement of Roys hand. Roy was breathing heavily from his own arousal. He tilted his head down to the side of Eds head.

"Come on, Ed..." He whispered and placed a kiss on Eds ear. His voice was what brought him to his completion, moaning loudly. Roy let him go and moved both his hands to rest on the sides of Eds head. He slowly moved over his body and laid next to the exhausted boy, pulling him closer. He looked at him, his hair clung to his face, and braid was a mess. But he couldn't have looked any better to Roy.

Utter Perfection.

* * *

Ed laid there, blanket over him, facing the wall. He was awake, Roy knew it because when he walked back into the room from the bathroom his eyes were open. It was hard to miss the golden spheres. He was going to go lay next to him, but the aura of 'get the fuck away' hung in the room, so he retreated to his own bed. He was rid of his military attire. Only in loose pants and a towel that hung over his shoulders that was used to dry his hair. Ed moved over a little, enough to glance at him. He blushed at the fact he had no shirt on, but didn't stray on the sight long and turned back to the wall.

Roy saw him turn away from the corner of his eye, and smiled. _He's just embarrassed, that's all._ Roy laid down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers, it was too warm. He sighed and looked over at Eds back. His hair had been combed out and hung across the bed and his shoulders. Roy had crossed the line and broke the awkward barrier that always seemed to hang between them when they were alone. Although it was awkward right now, it wouldn't be if he just gave it some time. He didn't get to claim Ed as his like he had wanted, but he was pleased either way. He stretched and got relaxed. He wanted to go lay down next to Ed, but he didn't seem to want to be bothered, so he didn't.

Ed continued to stare at the wall, thinking about the events that took place not even an hour ago. He couldn't believe that it happened, it seemed like a dream. It _was_ his dream. As much as he hated to admit it, and as much as he didn't show it, Roy Mustang was the object of his affection. He knew now that his feelings seemed to be returned. It scared him. He took a long sigh and relaxed. He knew he had to get to sleep, there was a long day ahead of them. He wished Roy would come over and lay with him, but he didn't seem to want to, so he didn't ask.

* * *

It was just daybreak, and already the colonel and his subordinate were wide awake and prepared for the long day to come. Neither of them spoke about what happened the previous night, they were both staying focused on the task at hand. Today would be more or less a simple day. Questioning and talking to the locals. They knew they couldn't get anywhere without first getting some facts...or rumors in this case. Roy, glancing at the time then putting his watch away, turned to Ed and looked above him at the small shop behind them. There wasn't too much in that area of town, there was more commotion in the area Roy currently had his back to.

"Fullmetal." Roy said. "You will observe _that _area." He pointed in the direction where the majority of the small town was not. Ed glanced behind him and then back at Roy.

"And where are you going?" He asked. Roys expression didn't change as his hand signaled behind him. Ed moved over a little and scowled deeply. "Why do _you_ get to do all the work?! Think I can't handle it, don't you?!" Roy sighed and ran his gloved hand down his face.

"Stop taking things out of context, I was merely pointing in a direction, there's no 'better' spot in town." He said annoyed. Ed put his hands on his hips in a typical feminine pose.

"Yeah there is, and you chose it!" He yelled at the man.

"'Better' is nothing but an opinion." Roy stated matter-of-factly. "Now run along, and report back here at noon, can you follow those simple orders Fullmetal?...Or am I going to have to get someone to babysit you all day?" He knew very well the boy could handle his own...for the most part at least. He wouldn't be surprised if the town came crashing down the moment his eyes left him though. To be quite frank, he didn't want to separate from the beautiful boy in front of him, but of course he had a job to do.

"That better not have been a short joke, bastard." Ed growled while gritting his teeth. "Because if it was...I'll kick your ass from here back to Central, and we'll see how the Fuhrer likes the Flame Alchemist then." Roy sighed and turned his back to Ed.

"Just report here at twelve." He said and began to walk away. Ed grit his teeth and stalked off in the direction Roy pointed him in.

* * *

_Alright, so this should take **too** long...I hope._ _I just have to get some details, see if anyone knows anything, then I'm set. Maybe it's good Roy got the most work...not that I couldn't handle it or anything. I mean...I can handle a lot of things, I didn't handle last night well though. Last night...  
_

"Uhh..what were you saying..." Ed shook his head, forcing himself out of his thoughts and into reality. The man in front of him was giving him an odd look, making him briefly wonder what exactly the expression on his face had looked like.

"Ohh, Uhh, yeah, I'm sure you've heard about the murders around here? All military men?" He asked, trying to get back on the right track. The man thought for only a second before nodding.

"Ah yes! It's got the locals awfully frightened..." He answered, his voice sounding distant and strange. "I've heard some things about the best that's been slaughtering these poor men...but I can't tell you what's the truth and what isn't, son." Ed shook his head, disagreeing with what the older man had just said.

"If you can supply anything you've heard, it'd be a lot of help." Ed said, willing the man to continue with any information that he could bring back to the colonel. The man pondered Ed's request for a minute then leaned down towards him.

"Well..." He started. "My friend said he saw this...this creature. He said it was terrifying, and had...some sort of sharp things all around him." He mumbled softly.

"Sharp thing?" Ed questioned. The man nodded.

"I can take you to him, I'm sure he can answer much more then I can tell you..." Eds eyes lite up like the sun and he nodded vigorously. This was going in a better direction then he had planned.

* * *

The man, in which Ed found out his name was Sam, lead him to a small house a little whiles away from the shop area. Sam and him hadn't talked much, only finding out that the person they were going to see had known Sam for a very long time. His name was Henry. When he introduced him to Henry, he seemed very grateful that someone was willing to hear his story. Henry was an old frail looking man. Many years of wisdom shone in his eyes.

"So, Henry..." Ed started and sat down on the couch across from the bald man. "Can you tell me exactly what happened...?" The man nodded slowly and licked his dry lips.

"Well, I had been going for my evening walk, it was sundown. I had been returning from the shop...I had to get groceries." He paused for a moment of thought. "As I was walking a heard a rusting in the bushes off to my left. There was no one outside, only me...it was very uneasy. The air had become uneasy, as well. All of the sudden, out of know where, a shadow jumped to the side of me. I got frightened and dropped my bag of victuals." He wet his lips again and swallowed before continuing, "The monster came out, not even 10 feet in front of me, but it was dark, and I couldn't make out what it was..."

"Can you tell me what it looked like...what you _could_ see?" Ed questioned, leaning forward to suck in every detail the man was giving him.

"He...had these spikes...the closer he got the larger they became!"

"...spikes?" Ed questioned confused. The man nodded.

"It was horrifying!" He said, his voice scared and nervous. "It was in the shadows...I couldn't see much else. It was a small creature...but a beast at heart. I only saw it's eyes, they were dull. Threatening, but non-caring...it's very hard to explain..."

"I see...What happened after you saw this thing?" Ed ventured further.

"He grabbed the jar that fell out of the bag...then scrambled away...I hadn't seen him since that night...and I hope to never see him again."

"What was in the jar that he wanted?"

"Oh, it was only the towns finest honey...but I do not see why an evil beast like that would want something so sweet in taste."

_Honey...?_

* * *

_What the hell could it want with honey? That doesn't even make any sense. There's plenty of honey all around town too, why would it target that specific honey? Maybe it was hungry? No...if it was hungry it would have taken actual food. And spikes? What kind of thing has **spikes**?! _The only sound as he approached the shops again was the sound of his boots hitting gravel. He couldn't seem to make any sense of this creature. _Was it even the one that was killing all these soldiers? It had to be...something with sharp crap coming out of it has to be dangerous._ _But then again if it is, why didn't it kill the old man? Well, it was just going after military after all...and the old man definitely wasn't involved. Maybe the colonel has some more information that can help out. _Then the time slapped him right across the face.

"Oh, crap!" It was way past noon now. Ed began his sprint towards the center of town. Roy was going to kill him!

* * *

"I am going to kill you..." Oh, how the irony had played out. Ed leaned over, panting. He held waved his hand above his head, stopping any other remark to come from the angry black eyes that were glaring holes into his head. Ed had to think fast, or else the Colonel might strangle him, witnesses or not. Well...he was only 4 hours late...

"Look, captain asshole." He said, straightening his posture. "I found some stuff out, good stuff, so before you get all up my ass about being late, wait until after we talk about all this crap, and if you don't like what I got _then_ you can start your rant." Roy continued his glare. Although, he couldn't glare at Ed for long. It had been getting increasingly hard to stay mad at him for long periods of time. Roy sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his black bangs.

"Fine...I suppose that's fair enough." He said and locked his gaze with the golden eyes in front of him. "How about we try that date out again? Seeing as how it was so rudely interrupted by your antics last time..." Eds blush appeared full on and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing off to the side.

"Oh, so now it's lets-blame-Ed-because-he-screws-everything-up time?" He mumbled in his usual annoyed tone. Roy smirked and took a step towards Ed.

"Well..." He said lowly, bending over a little so only Ed could hear what he was going to say. "What that led to wasn't so bad...so maybe this ability to cause havoc and chaos where ever you go comes to an advantage...Wouldn't you agree, Edward?" A small intake of breath came from the blonde boy and his head rose to see Roy. He knew he was blushing but knew there was no way to hide it from the colonel. Roy smirked and very quickly placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose before immediatly backing away. Eds eyes grew larger then before and his hand came up to touch his nose.

"You're gross." He said and shuffled past Roy. Roy sighed and turned to follow him. He watched him from behind. Ed had his hands jammed in his pocked, and refused to look back to make sure Roy was following him. Roy was almost positive at this point that Ed didn't even know the meaning of the word 'romance'. He was trying to set a mood, but he was never able to get very far because mister I-have-something-up-my-ass-24/7 had to ruin it. He really didn't know why Ed acted like this around him. He'd seen the boy with other people, and he acts fine. Maybe, Ed really didn't like him at all. Maybe he was wasting his time. _You saw his reaction when you kissed him. He didn't seem the least bit joyful about it. _Roy adverted his gaze downward and stopped walking.

"Fullmetal." He stated loudly so the boy would hear. Ed halted and turned to him. "Upon rethinking the situation, I think it may be more suitable that we don't go out to eat."_ Even though I want to._ "We have far too much work here, we'll eat while we discuss what we've discovered today, back at the room." Ed scowled angrily then stomped back. "Don't walk ahead of me." Roy quickly added, causing the blonde to slow his pace so he was walking side by side with Roy.

"So, what you're saying behind all those pretty words," Ed eventually spoke up. "Is that we don't get to eat comfortably...and have to keep working."

"Eating is a privilege at a time like this." Roy stated evenly, not looking down at Ed who was looking up at him. "There are men, my men, missing and killed. We can't think of ourselves." Ed rolled his eyes and folded his hands behind his head, turning and facing in front of him now.

"You know..." He said, turning only his eyes to the colonel with a small smile pulling at his lips. "You really are the master of bullshit."

* * *

That smile.

That small smile had lit up a ray of hope in Roys heart. So far, almost all that had been coming from the boy since the moment he set foot in the office a few days ago was complaining, anger, and sadness. The smile...the genuine happiness that showed in it made his heart sing. Maybe, he did have a chance of winning the hot-headed alchemist over. He laughed to himself now. He, Roy Mustang, had to win over the Fullmetal Alchemist. Why had he even thought that it would have been remotely easy to do? This was Ed after all. Nothing with Edward Elric came easy, you had to work for it. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He'd never had to 'win' someone over before, anyone he wanted just came to him. Ed would always be Ed, and he half thanked God for that, because at least he knew a little of what he was up against.

"What's so funny..." Ed's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I was telling you about what that guy said, and you completely daze out, disrespectful son-of-a-bitch..." Roys lips pulled up.

"Well, maybe you should make yourself more interesting, so then my thoughts wont wander." He replied slyly. Ed grimaced and eyed him wearily. That was the same tone as last night. He forced the blush that was threatening to show to go away.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I think what I'm saying is really interesting, you just have to be a disrespectful jerk and not listen." Roy was unfazed and kept his slowly growing smirk in place.

"Well, I need to keep my attention on you somehow..." He said, drawing it out. "I think you should take your shirt off, I'm sure that will keep my attention on you so you can share with me what you've got." Ed blinked and gulped, then shook his head.

"Nu uh, no way!" He said, scooting back a little on the bed. Roy forced an over dramatic frown.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself then..." He said and made a small movement towards him. Ed jumped back, but not too far in fear of falling off the ledge of the bed (but with Eds grace it was a wonder as to how he didn't actually go over the side and onto the floor).

"N-No!" He squawked. "I can do it!" He said and swallowed visibly. Roy had seen him with his shirt off plenty of times, of course Ed hadn't known he was actually watching him. Now though, he was watching him. Ed played with the hem of his black undershirt shyly. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm getting to it!" Ed reasoned, just in case the colonel decided to go over there and strip him himself. With that thought crossing his mind he slowly lifted his shirt, then built up enough courage to lift it up and over his head.

Roy smiled, his eyes scanning the figure in front of him with a mixture of admiration and lust. Ed looked away, pouting and forcing his bangs to cover his face. Roy slid the clipboard that was on his lap onto the bedspread then made his way across the short distance between them. Ed was just too much for Roy to resist. He brought his head down and pressed his lips to Eds lower cheek, even though there was hair separating his lips from skin. He didn't have to do anything though, Ed turned his head to face him. His expression was almost unreadable, but the glint in his eyes told Roy what he wanted. Naturally, he let his body do the talking and kissed him. Unlike last night, he met only little resistance. The fact Ed kissed him back this time surprised him. There was obvious hesitance in the kissing though. Roy brought his arms around Eds waist and swung him over to the side so Roy could get on top of him without pushing him over the side of the bed. Before Ed could fume about the treatment Roys lips where on his bare chest. Ed shuddered and closed his eyes as the warm tongue ran across his left nipple. Ed bit back a moan. He needed to stop Roy...but his mind was far from coherent thought. He forced himself to think about something else, something other then the colonel and what he was doing to him.

"W-wait...stop..." Ed said, but it came out like more of a plea. Roy didn't listen to him. His hand had found a new hobby and ran between his legs, causing friction and Ed to moan. "No, stop..." Ed forced out again, much against his will. He kneed Roy in the stomach to further stress his point. That seemed to work. Roy stopped and looked up at him, glaring. He hadn't kicked him really hard, but it was enough to make him stop.

"What's the matter..." He asked, his expression softening. Ed gulped, searching in his head for what to say. He knew why he stopped him, but he couldn't tell Roy why.

"W...We have work...to do...you said we don't have time for privileges right?" He answered with a small nervous smile. Roy blinked and thought for a moment before getting off of him.

"Uh..yeah. You're right." He said, keeping his voice even to hide his real feelings. Ed sat up slowly, looking at Roy with sadness in his eyes. He made sure to get rid of the look before Roy could see it though. "So...where were we..."

Roy couldn't really put into words what he was feeling. Anger? Maybe a little. Dissappointment? Yes, that was one. Hurt? That too...that was what he felt the most. Maybe...more rejection then anything though. That was what hurt, the rejection. He forced the pain in his heart and stomach to go away...but it didn't.

_Congradulations Edward Elric, you're the first person to ever hurt me..._

He just wished he knew why Ed was acting the way he was, when his eyes told such a different story...

-

-

-

I hate how this chapter came out, but oh well. There's a lot of things unknown right now, but you'll find out :]

Please Review? It's the inspiration that keeps me writing. :]


	4. Chapter 4

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 4  
**

Ed was scared.

No.

That was an understatement.

Ed was terrified. He was terrified of all of this; all of these feelings. Never once had he felt this way about someone. Well, he has, but it was different. It's different with Roy...much different. He was scared on more levels then one, and about more things then just that. It was all too much to put into words. He was scared to _like_ someone the way he liked the colonel. He was scared because the colonel seemed to well _like_ him the same way. He didn't want to love Roy because he wanted to protect him...everyone he's ever loved has gotten hurt...

He had done a lot of thinking that night though while he laid in bed trying to let sleep overcome him, but with no avail. He had let Roy _kiss_ him. _Touch_ him. He touched him in places no one ever did. He made him feel things no one has ever made him feel. There was a problem with it though. He was letting him do this, and they weren't in a relationship or anything. Ed turned over on his other side, not being able to get comfortable. Well, at least he didn't think so. Roy would have...asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend right? The word 'boyfriend' sounded so weird to Ed, but Roy would have said something. Or..maybe he wouldn't, maybe he just expected Ed to know? He _was_ asking him to go on dates with him after-all. Ed sighed and turned again. For once he had no idea what he was going to do...

* * *

Roy heard when Ed got up from the bed and shuffled over to the small table. He didn't move his body but just listened, hoping to make out what the boy was doing from the sounds across the room. He heard Ed rustle through the papers on the desk, then the chair pulled out, making a small scratching sound across the wood floor. He wondered why he wasn't sleeping. Ed exhaled deeply and the sound of moving papers continued. Roy opened his eyes now. Ed was sitting at the table, pen in hand, and skimming over all the research they collected that day. Roy arched his eyebrow and slowly sat up. Ed sensed the movement and turned his head.

"What are you doing awake, Ed...?" Roy asked before the blonde could say anything. Ed shrugged lightly and scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Oh you know, couldn't sleep." He answered nonchalantly. "Decided why not get some work done...good way to kill time." _Or try to get my mind off of you. _Roy gave him a weary look before sighing and running his hand through his black bangs.

"Well, there will be no swaying your thoughts on this will there...?" He said. "Come here for a minute..." Ed blinked and stood up.

"What is it?" He said and made his way over to the bed. As he got closer to the object of his affection he felt his cheeks get warmer. Roy gave a placid smile and reached out to grab Eds metal wrist.

"Just try not to stay up all night..." He whispered and pulled him close to catch his lips. Hesitation, but he still received a just as needy kiss back. Roys first intention was a quick kiss goodnight, but that changed the second he touched lips with the boy standing in front of him. With just one brush of contact was enough to intoxicate Roy with everything that was Ed. Roy reached up and rested his hand on Eds cheek. The second that contact was made and Roy deepened the passion of the kiss, Ed made that small noise that drove him insane with lust. Ed bent his knees causing him to kneel onto the bed. He brought his arms around Roys neck as an attempt to keep balance and deepen the kiss further. He knew that Roy liked kissing and touching him, and when he stopped it before the look on Roys face hurt Ed more then anything, so he decided it was okay to try. It wasn't like he didn't like kissing Roy back (because he very much so did) it was only that he was still scared of it all. For Roy, though, he would try.

The black haired man put his other free arm around Eds waist and the one that was on his cheek slid down to his neck. Ed did the only thing that seemed like a good idea, he pushed his body up against Roys. Judging by the noise that came from Roys throat, that had been a good idea after-all. Feeling it was safe to venture a little further, Roy maneuvered Ed to the right so his back was facing the wall. Without breaking the contact he pushed Ed down onto his back. Again they were in that position, but last time Ed had stopped it here. Roy tried to keep Eds mind occupied with kisses so he couldn't have any thoughts of stopping again.

The moment Ed felt the mattress on his back he got nervous. He slowed down in kissing Roy for a few seconds once he was on his back, feeling defenseless and scared, and he hated it. Yet, he loved it because of the fact that it was Roy who was on top of him, and that made him feel safer. He wanted to stop now, but he knew that if he did it might hurt Roy again. He had to continue because he wanted to make Roy happy. He quickly searched his brain for what it was that Roy seemed to like, then it came to him. He waited for that moment when Roys tongue swept across a part of his mouth that felt the best, then _moaned_. The effect that had was exactly how Ed wanted him to react. He gave a small moan in return then kissed him a little more forcefully. Ed did his own sweep of small hesitant touches with his tongue as well. His breathing picked up a good amount now, and he suddenly _really_ wanted to touch Roy.

His arms tightened around Roys neck and he pulled him down closer, only moaning again into the kiss. He was shocked at the fact he didn't have to think about what to do now, he just did it. He squirmed a little. He needed...something. It didn't take long to realize what he needed, and without thinking he arched upwards in a way to get friction on his erection. They both moaned that time and Ed decided he liked that very much. He realized he didn't want to stop anymore, but it wasn't just because he wanted to make Roy happy, it was because it just felt _so_ damn good. Good enough for him to do it again. He thrust against Roys lower stomach and that small noise got a little louder. Roy broke the kiss and hungrily kissed his neck. Ed thrust upwards again, the moan only getting louder now that it wasn't muffled. Roy let Ed continue for a few more seconds before he couldn't take it. He didn't want to make Ed stop, so he shifted his body up enough so that when Ed thrust against him again, he hit Roys erection at the same time. They both moaned in unison.

They moved against each other now, finally finding a certain rhythm and not breaking it for the life of them. Ed thrust up to meet Roys equally erotic thrusts, rubbing against each other like the world would end if they slowed for even a moment. Ed was moaning between every pant now, his eyes were closed as he clung to around Roys neck, both moaning with every thrust. They stayed at the steady rhythm for a little while until it all just started feeling was so good to keep it at that pace. Their movements became erratic as they rubbed against each other wildly to find completion. Eds arms tightened and he buried his face in Roys neck to muffle his scream. Roy came only seconds afterward, having to hold back his moan as much as possible. He panted heavily, trying to hold up his body weight so he didn't hurt Ed, then gathered a quick boost of strength and flipped over on the side of him. Ed whimpered slightly causing Roy to put his arm around him. Ed clung to his arm, almost as if he was frightened Roy would leave him. Roy felt the boy in his arms trembling from his release and leaned over and kissed his exposed neck lovingly. Ed still had his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, but the torture on his neck wasn't helping much. Roy sucked and bit roughly at that spot for a good minute before it was bright red. Once he seemed satisfied by it, he lightly kissed it again and smiled into his skin.

"Claimed..." He whispered with a small chuckle against Eds neck. The tired boy next to him gave a small smile and sighed into a throaty laugh.

"Yeah...sumbitch...." He mumbled.

* * *

"Damn...look what you did!" Eds voice sounded from the bathroom. Roy paused in the buttoning of his uniform for a moment and smirked.

"What are you whining about, Fullmetal?" He asked in his most even tone possible, trying to hide any hint of the amusement he was feeling. He heard an annoyed noise come from the other room.

"Don't 'what are you whining about, Fullmetal' me!" Ed yelled back as his head became visible from the side of the door. Roy looked at him, pausing in the buttoning of his shirt, and arched his eyebrow.

"What seems to be the problem then?" He asked and continued his task. An aggravated growl came from the boy as his head disappeared within the bathroom again.

"You're the damn problem." Ed stated as he pulled his black undershirt over his head, walking into the area were the colonel was. Roy continued his act of confusion and went to fetch his gloves.

"How so?" He asked boredly as he put his white gloves on. Ed scowled and yanked his jacket off the back of the chair. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"If you hadn't kissed me, you pervert, then this wouldn't be here!" He was standing in front of the colonel now, and pointing to the side of his neck. Roy looked down at him, and had to admit he must have been the cutest thing Roy had ever seen. He had his jacket half hanging off of him, his hair in his face, and looking up at him pouting with one eye open and the other closed, head tilted to the side. He leaned to look at the spot Ed was pointing at.

"Hmm, would you look at that." He said as it it were no big deal. There was a very noticeable dark red mark, and Roys inner smirk only grew ten fold. Ed glared angrily.

"YEAH! Would you look at that!" He snapped. Roy snorted in delight.

"I did that?" He asked even though he knew the answer. He was smiling now. Ed grit his teeth.

"No shit you did that!" He howled. Roy nodded and he locked eyes with Ed.

"Well, I apologize..." He said and leaned in, "I guess I can't help it when there's a extremely stunning boy in bed with me and I have him all to myself..." He closed the space between them in a brief kiss. He backed away and moved in the direction of the mark on Eds neck. "Very...alluring..." He whispered huskily and pressed his lips to his skin. Ed shuddered and gulped.

"Y-yeah yeah..." Ed struggled to keep his voice steady and licked his lips. "Don't sweet talk me..." Roy gave a small kiss to his neck again and trailed up to his ear.

"I'm not sweet talking you, Ed. I'm simply complimenting on what a handsome young man you are." He said, his warm breath sending chills down Eds spine. "And that I can have such an admirable person to call all mine." He ran his finger in a line down Eds chest.

"Okay...I-I get it..." Ed stuttered and backed away from the older man. Roy lost his smile and straightened his posture. He thought Ed was going to stop doing that last night he was almost sure he had won Ed over completely. He had been so willing. Ed pulled his jacket on the rest of the way. "Uhh.." he started, looking off to the side. "I'll go...get something to eat...or something like that...can you get the reports off the table and meet me out there?" He pointed to the desk and Roy nodded. Ed went towards the door to leave the room and as he was leaving he stopped and turned around. "Oh and...Colonel?" Roy turned his head over his shoulder. "I kind of want to talk to you, about all this...is the offer still open for that...date...?" He tried not to sound hopeful but he failed. Roy resisted the smile he wanted to show and nodded.

"It always is, Fullmetal." He answered and went back to gathering the papers. "We'll go out tonight." Ed sighed with relief and turned back around to leave the room.

-----

Placing the tray of food on the table, Ed sat down with a content sigh. He reached up, very lightly rubbing the mark on his neck. He winced slightly at the contact. It was sore...and noticeable. He scowled. This was the exact reason they had to talk. He sighed again, touching it lightly enough so it didn't hurt. He wasn't going to lie, he was happy. He bit the inside of his cheek, his stomach knotting in a way that made him feel like a little squealing girl. He yawned and stretched then decided to begin eating. He can't think about Roy in public, he knew he had been smiling. The man at the front desk had given him a weird look. He briefly wondered why as he saw Roy walk into the eating area. He refrained from smiling at him as he sat down to join him, placing the folder neatly off to the side. Ed grabbed it and took some papers out. He continued to eat, careful not to mess up the papers, as he looked them over. Roy studied him silently with his onyx eyes.

_Why are you doing this to me? _His lips drew downward. Ed had seemed like he had gotten over this 'push-Roy-away' thing he had going; he had been wrong. He continued to watch Ed as his eyes scanned the papers back and forth._ What am I doing wrong...? _He was trying, he really was. He was trying so hard that he was having trouble concentrating on what they were here to do. He let his gaze fall away from Ed and he started picking at his food, moving it a little with his fork. Honestly, all he really wanted to do right now was take Ed back to his apartment in East City and just make love to him like there wasn't anyone else in the whole world that mattered. He shifted a little, the thought had been very arousing. He laced his fingers in front of him then rested his chin on the bridge of digits. He gazed at Ed, letting his expression fade into calm bliss. Now Ed looked up from the paper he was reading and at the colonel. He made a weird face, almost seeming displeased.

"What..." He asked the man. Roy gave a very slight chuckle and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied and sat back in his chair. "So, Fullmetal, what do you suppose we do now?" He asked. Ed gave him another odd look but skimmed over the paper really quickly before looking back at Roy.

"Well, it seems in every case here the creature is after a certain type of honey that's made only..." He laid out the map of Amestris in front of Roy. "Here, here, here, here, and here." He said as he pointed to 5 separate towns, one of them being the town they were in at the moment. "It originated in Youswell, and where have the majority of these murders been? Here." He paused for a moment of thought. "There's something about this honey that it wants. It wont take any other kind, and somehow it's aiding it in the murders. I think we should buy some and send a sample back to central...see what they can come up with there. While that's taking place, we can find out how these murders are being committed. Do you think you can get in contact with anyone in Central by phone today?" He asked. Roy gave a small nod in response. "Okay good...we'll need to know the basics, that's all I'll really need, I'm sure I can put it together from there once we find out what the hell is in that honey..." He said and grabbed another piece of paper.

"Here." He said, turning it on the table to face Roy. "That's all the descriptions of what witnesses claim to have seen, I've already ruled out some that didn't fit, and put together similar ones. Basically it's pretty small, has a crap-load of spikes or some kind of sharp objects coming out of it, has grey eyes, and is overall pretty pale in color." Roy was skimming the paper now as Ed continued to talk. "I haven't figured out why it's only targeting military...but I'm sure the pieces of the puzzle will begin to fit together. Today we can send what we need to Central, you handle the phone calls...you're the king of bullshitting so you can get what we need to know...and I'll get the honey and arrange for it to be sent to headquarters...then I have to call Al." Roy gave another nod, ignoring the bullshitter comment, and put the paper down.

"Seems like a plan." He stated simply. "Then after we've finalized our business for the day, we'll go out for dinner together..." He said as a slow smirk made its way over his expression. Ed looked away.

"Yeah..." He stood up, not looking back at Roy. Roy gave a look of disdain and stood as well. There was no one in the area, it was much too early in the morning, which had allowed them to talk without being overheard. Roy scanned the area quickly and moved towards Ed. He grabbed his hand and pulled it up, intertwining their fingers. Ed looked at it, his face flushed with pink, then his eyes traveled up to Roys. There was a little fight of Ed wanting to move away from Roys grasp. Roy felt the resistance but didn't let go. He raised their hands up and turned them to the side, pressing his lips to the side of Eds hand. Ed swallowed and watched him unnervingly.

"What...the hell are you doing..." Ed managed to come out with. Roy moved closer to him, not letting go of his hand.

"...I don't get to see you for almost 12 hours from now...." He answered and ran his thumb up and down Eds. Ed swallowed again as his face got redder.

"Yeah? Who said I'll be missing you?" He answered cockily. Roy gave a small snort and leaned in. Ed still didn't lean up to meet Roy in the middle, he just waited until he felt Roys lips to kiss him back, only for a second though. Now he forced his hand out of Roys and backed away. Roy sighed.

"Meet me back here at 5:00." He said. "Agreed?" Ed waved him off and turned to exit the building.

"Yeah, whatever you say Colonel Bastard of all things bastard like." He answered in his typical you-annoy-me tone. Roy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fullmetal." He said quickly before the blonde left. Ed turned to look at him and Roy gave a stern look. "Don't be late..." Ed snorted and smiled arrogantly before leaving.

* * *

Ed took a deep breath of the cool early morning spring air. He smiled happily as he exhaled. He was determined to make today out to be a nice one. there was so much to do, and he wanted to get it all done as fast as possible. He missed Al a lot and was still feeling horribly guilty about leaving his little brother alone. He really wanted to talk to him about this all, but he knew there was no good way to tell his younger sibling about what was going on between him and the colonel. He really wished he could though, Al always knew what to say. He wished he could get his opinion, but he knew very well he had to figure this out on his own.

He continued to walk down the dirt and gravel covered street. _Maybe that bastard comment was over doing it..._ It was kind of mean once Ed thought about it, but he had thrown worse at Roy before. Although, they weren't like this before. Before, he said at least half of it because he was hiding any hint that he secretly liked the man. The other half was because he really is Colonel bastard of all things bastard like. He growled inwardly and pushed the door to the shop open._ Ugh, I need to stop thinking about him so much, it's getting weird. _He advanced over to the counter where the lady who owned the small shop stood organizing a shelf next to her. Ed cleared his throat to get her attention. She was a petite woman with long blonde hair, half pulled into a small ponytail off to the side of her head. She turned and smiled, her bright blue eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked politely in a quiet voice that fit her appearance. Ed looked at the shelf in back of her for a moment and back to her face.

"Uhh yeah..." He started t answer then returned her smile. "Do you have any of that honey that comes in that orange jar? Best kind in town as I hear." He added with a light hearted laugh. Her face changed from happy to forlorn as she shook her head sadly.

"It seems to be that all our honey of that kind was taken from our warehouse, we've not had any in the past few two days, I'm awfully sorry." She said with a slight country accent. Ed gave her a curious look and tilted his head a little.

"Taken?" He asked. "What do you mean taken?" The young girl looked down solemnly.

"I'm afraid so. There was a horrible monster that tore right on through the metal door." She answered. "We haven't made more honey since then in fear of that creature was going to show again." She seemed frightened. "Plus, we don't have enough profit to rebuild that door or fix the inside that it had broke." Ed looked down in thought.

"I can fix it...if you show me the damage..." He said finally and looked up. Her face light up and she leaned over the counter a little.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Are you sure it's not all that much trouble?" She asked as she came around the counter.

"No, no trouble at all." Ed answered happily. She smiled brightly and put her arms around him.

"Thank you, you're such a doll." She said happily. "Daddy will be awfully happy to hear about this." Ed smiled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"It's no problem, really." He said with a laugh. "Let's go take a look at it."

* * *

Roy sauntered down the hall of the motel, papers in hand. It was decently quiet, once and a while a little rustle of noise. He had taken his time eating the rest of his breakfast, knowing he had all day to get going on his job. Now he knew it was time to get started. His first call of the day would not be going out to Central, though. He picked up the pay phone that was located all the way on the east side of the motel, and dailed the number. He waited for it to ring, and after a few rings there was an answer.

"Hey there, Roy!" Came the overly cheery voice, especially seeing as how it was only 6 in the morning. Roy exhaled and smiled.

"And how did you know it was me, Hughes...?" He asked and adjusted the papers in his free arm so he didn't drop them.

"Who else would be calling right now?" The man on the other line answered, never breaking the happy-go-lucky tone in his voice. "Boy, are you missing a lot!" He continued. "Elysia drew this adorable picture of her and daddy just yesterday!" He cooed.

"That's...interesting." Roy said sighing. "Anything new around the office that I should know about?" He asked before Hughes could go on chatting about his love for his family. There was a laugh on the other line, but not a normal laugh, it was the signature something-happened-but-I'm-not-telling-you Hughes laugh.

"No no! Everything is dandy as usual over here! You're not missing a thing! Besides paperwork that is!" He answered quickly. Roy grumbled something under his breath.

"For once, I don't even want to begin to apprehend what you've done to my office...I'm sure, much to my dismay, I'll find out when I return." He answered. Another laugh.

"Oh no! No worries, Roy! We have this all under control!" He so obviously lied. There was a silence were nothing was said for a moment, then Hughes continued, "So...how is Ed?" He asked as nonchalant as possible.

"He's fine, why do you ask?" Roy answered plainly. Hughes coughed and cleared his throat, only causing Roy to give a sideways glare at the phone.

"I mean...how are you and Ed?" He hinted further. Now Roy audibly growled into the phone.

"Don't start with me about that!" He snapped angrily. Hughes gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I'm just saying, Roy! You obviously like him!" He said in defense. "It's not like I'm telling anyone! I just think it's cute!" There was a loud _UGH_ and then a slamming of the phone on the receiver.

* * *

"Well...over here's were it got in." The girl pointed Ed in the direction of the large gap in the building. Ed had an uneasy feeling around this warehouse. It gave off a very bad vibe. As he approached the gaping hole he noticed just how dark it was inside. There were no lights on, but it shouldn't be pitch black like that, surely the building had windows, he'd seen them while walking up. There was an eerie feeling hanging in these trees around the concrete structure. He gulped and decided against going up to the void any closer then he already was. There was something there, and he knew that it was best if he came back with Roy to investigate further.

"Aren't you going to fix it?" The small voice behind him startled him, causing him to flinch. Ed gave her a sympathetic look.

"Is it okay if I come back? I'll fix it then..." He said hopefully. She gave him a funny look then smiled happily.

"Sure! Come back whenever you'd like, just don't take too long now." She giggled. Ed gave a toothy grin then turned to the path back to town. "Just be careful when you go in there!" She called after him. "It's an old building, I wouldn't want you getting hurt!" Ed nodded and gave her a thumbs up before running off. She watched him run into the distance before her smile slowly faded into a maniacal grin; her bright blue eyes narrowing in the direction Ed had run too.

"If you can even make it out alive...Edward Elric." Her voice hung as low as the eerie feeling in the trees as her cackle was carried in the cool morning breeze.

* * *

Ed bolted down the street, determined to find where the colonel had run off too. He had checked half of town and _still_ no Roy Mustang. He picked up his pace and took a sharp turn. Without time to react to the large cart of ground meat that was conveniently rolling in front of him, he barreled into it. He gave an startled scream and jumped out of the cart.

"Dammit!" He yelled and attempted to get the pieces of beef off of him. That's when he noticed the old man standing behind the cart of his prized meat. "Ohh..heh..sorry about that..." Ed said and smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "It could have been worse..." As if on cue, there was a low snarl off to Eds right side. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the growl. The large German Shepard stood, eyeing him down like a wolf hunting sheep. "DAMMIT!" Ed cursed loudly and bolted down the alleyway, canine on his heels.

"Ahhhh!!!" Ed scrambled between the crowd of people, dodging the large dog by only centimeters. "Get away from me you mutt!" He screeched in a high hysterical sounding voice. "I'm not a damn chew toy!" If things couldn't get any worse, they just did. Ed halted mid step, face to face with two small dogs that just happened to be off their leash. "AHHH!!!!!!!"

Out of the yipping, barking, and screaming someone would have thought someone was being murdered. The famous Fullmetal Alchemist ran in circles around town being chased by dogs of every shape, size, and color; mothers covering their children's ears as he ran by; and one colonel who when he walked out of the motel didn't expect to see what he saw. Edward running like the devil was after him.

"Colonel!!!" Ed came into view first, then the stamped of his canine friends came next. Roys eyes grew twice their size as he took a step back. Too late.

"FULLMET_AAAAAAAAAA_L!!!!" '

* * *

"I hate you so much." Roy said twitching as the large German Shepard licked the taste of beef and pork off his face. Ed bit his lip to hold back laughter as the other dogs licked him all over the place, especially on his ticklish spots. He squirmed in Roys lap, only further aggravating the colonel who already wanted to put the boy to his death. The dog continued to lick Roys face until he lost it.

"Get off of me!" He yelled angrily, pushing Ed and the dogs away. Ed fell into the dirt and was again covered in dogs licking him, but he didn't notice now. His eyes were locked on the fuming figure in front of him who was picking up the papers off the ground.

"Ow my head..." He said as he sat up more rubbing the side of his face with a wince. "You could be a little more gentle you know." Roy cast him a sideways glance.

"Yes, and you could have been a little more civilized, but instead you had to cause commotion and disorder as usual. Looks as though we can't always get what we want, can we?" He snapped back smartly. Ed stood up and shooed the dogs away. He glowered and took a step towards Roy.

"Oh, well _sorry_!" Ed shot back. "God forbid the Colonel gets some dust on his nice clean uniform!" Roy cast a hateful look in the little blonde demons direction.

"That is very far from what I am trying to convey, Edward." Roy responded with the same nasty look planted on his expression. "It's not a very hard statement to comprehend, but I'll attempt to put it in even simpler terms for your small naive brain: You cause problems. Go away." Not at all swayed by Roys words, Ed gave him the same look back.

"Well if you were quicker on you're feet I would have never ran into you! Some Colonel you are!" Ed replied back at the insult that was thrown at him.

"You _clung_ to me!" Roy shot at him, leaning forward a little as emphasis. Ed crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"You don't even know why I was looking for you in the first place! So shut your mouth!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Then, please Ed, enlighten me!" He said dramatically throwing his hand in the air. Ed turned his body away from Roy.

"I'll explain on the way there, just follow me bastard." He added slight emphasis to the last word before beginning to talk away.

* * *

"So you're saying that you think that thing might be hiding in the warehouse?" Roy asked, now walking calmly beside Edward. The anger had ceased and they were back to business. Ed nodded, his expression set ahead of him.

"Well I guess that's what I mean." He answered and exhaled. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's giving off this vibe. I could feel that there's something alchemical in those walls..." He looked up at Roy as if for reassurance that he wasn't crazy. Roy nodded, acknowledging what was being said.

"Doesn't sound crazy." He said simply, tone even. "We're close, aren't we?" Ed blinked and looked ahead of him, then back at Roy.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. Roy smiled and looked down at him.

"Because you're not crazy, regarding this matter at least." He declared playfully. Ed gave a toothy grin.

"You feel it to?! It's not just me then is it?" He gave a small jump of joy and began to run ahead. "come on, Colonel! We don't got all day here!" He called over his shoulder, spinning in mid-step and running backward for a few paces. Roy smiled at the energy the young boy possessed and quickened his pace only a little to catch up with the not-so-crazy-but-pretty-crazy maniac.

Ed had been right, the place just gave off the aura of death and misery. Weeping willows hung around the area along with the oak trees, only adding to the gloom of the eerie place. they both eyes the opening for a few moments in silence before Ed puffed out his chest and sighed.

"Well! No time but the present! Lets go take a look." He said, even though the feeling of the area was making him just about want to turn and book. Roy nodded but turned in the direction of the trees. Ed looked at him in askance.

"We need light now don't we?" Roy answered Eds look as his gathered the broken tree branches together, then grabbed the dried up dead grass (only adding to the death effect) and tying it around the thick branches. With a light snap of his finger the kindling was lit ablaze. "It's good enough as a light source for now." Roy said and walked back over to Ed. The blonde nodded and looked back at the vertical pit of darkness before walking into it.

It was dark, even with the torch. Such a supernatural darkness. Roy kept close to Ed, the feeling of the place setting into every nerve on both of their bodies. They looked around, investigating and taking in the scenes. Smashed honey jars laid across the floor, everywhere. Boxes had been torn apart by what looked like a rabid animal, but an animal couldn't have caused nearly this much damage. Ed shivered. He'd been in much more frightening places, but this was the only place that has ever given off this kind of feeling.

"Something isn't right..." Came his voice in the still air. "It doesn't feel right." He clapped his hands together, emitting a brief blue light as his automail arm transformed into his usual weapon of choice. "There's something in here..."

"I know..." Roy said next to him, keeping his voice low as well. Ed strayed off to the side more, never one to be hesitant to look danger in the face. There was a moment again of pure silence, not even a bird chirped outside.

"Hey...Colonel...." Eds voice was farther away now. "I think you should come here..." Roy obeyed and followed the direction the young voice had come from. Within a few seconds he saw Ed, kneeling on the ground in front of something he couldn't quite make out until he came closer. There was a puddle of odd colored liquid on the ground, it wasn't honey that was for sure, seeing as how it was purplish in color. Roy bent down and examined it. Ed reached down and touched it with his finger. "What is it..." He asked more to himself then to Roy, then with only a few seconds of looking at it he gave a small gasp and rubbed it off on his jacket. "Ow...what the fuck..." He mumbled angrily and looked at his finger. They both froze and stared at the digit that was used to pick up some of the substance. It wore a hole right through his glove. He blinked and looked at the area of his red jacket that he rubbed the offending liquid on. It ever-so-slowly dissolved the fabric to make a hole there too. Ed sat there eyeballing the hole for a second.

"MY JACKET!" He screeched and jumped up. "IT HAS A HOLE IN IT!" He flailed wildly. Roy's hand met his forehead. In a situation like this he was freaking out about the hole in his jacket and not the fact that some mysterious substance could have burned a hole through his flesh. Only groaned angrily and took it off, knowing he had to use alchemy for it to be fixed. Just as he was about to clap his hands to put it to the jacket the loud sound of glass breaking with a large _CRASH_ startled both of them. Ed jumped and turned towards the sound, his arm held out in front of him. Roy turned as well, getting into the fighting position. Then the silence set it again. No rustling, no anything. Just dead silence.

"Who's there?" Roy called into the silence, moving forward. He was answered with an empty glass jar rolling to his feet. He watched it until it hit his boots then his gaze went back up, as another sound made its way to their ears. It was an undefined sound, almost sounding like a long held out exhaled groan, not of pain though. It sounded pissed off for lack of more effective term, since 'angry' just didn't seem to cut it. Roy stepped back more towards Ed, the sound slowly decreasing in volume until it went silent again. A noise to their left. They both spun around, fully expecting to be met with something horrifying, but there stood the young girl who Ed had met in the store earlier that day. She smiled up at them happily.

"G-Grace!" Ed shouted, completely thrown off to see her there. She looked at them in surprise, blinking rapidly.

"Oh..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle y'all." She said innocently, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Ed and Roy both sighed in relief as to knowing she wasn't a threat.

"It's quite alright..." Roy said under his breath as he dared a glance over his shoulder where the other noises had come from only seconds ago. It now stood in still silence again, like before.

"I had just saw y'all coming up and I thought you might want something to eat or drink, so I whipped up something if you'd care to join me." She said politely bowing her head forward. "Code of hospitality, you two are guests 'round here." Ed smiled and looked at Roy her nodded.

"We'd be honored." He said just as politely back. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh no, the honor is all mine!" She said with a giggle. "I'll meet y'all at the house, I just need to go get something back in the shed." She said and moved off to the side and signaled for them to walk by. They both looked in back of them, as to make sure there was nothing there, before Ed picked up his jacket that he had dropped and followed the colonel out of the building. Grace smiled until they were gone, leaving her in the pitch black. She sighed and glared ahead of her.

"I just saved your ass." She said out loud then turned her head around to the place where Ed and Roy where looking before she dropped in. "You owe me one, Oliver." There was a shuffling in front of her, then an low angry growl followed it.

"That's not my name." It hissed, almost in monotone but with just enough emotion to be classified as anger. Its voice was very young in age. It shuffled around some more, as if not knowing the right way to approach her. It was too dark to see it, but the outline of the figure could be made. Small in stature, once in a while leaning down on all fours as it paced back and forth. It was a human shaped being none the less though.

"Apathy."

The figure responded to that name.

-

-

-

hmm...getting some answeres yet? or just more questions? :] I'm trying to update as fast as I can, I hope you're enjoying it so far! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! (If you want to know around when I'll be updating again you can always follow my twitter account, link on my profile)


	5. Chapter 5

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 5**

What started as a beautiful day didn't last long. Dark storm clouds hung overhead, signaling an impending storm. Edward sat on the couch of the old farmhouse where Grace lived. His eyes wandered around the room. There wasn't anything special about the house besides the creaking and groans it gave off every once in a while. It seemed to have seen quite a few years. He brought his gaze back to the smiling girl across from him.

"So... where's your father?" He asked once realizing he wasn't anywhere in the house. She thought a moment before answering.

"I think he said that he went to I get firewood." She answered and took a sip of her tea. "He shouldn't be much longer, seems a storm is rolling in." She added upon hearing the low rumble of thunder in the distance. Roy looked up at Grace now.

"So, only you and you're father live here?" He asked and also took a sip of the tea that was given to him. She nodded and for once her expression changed from happy to sadness.

"That's right..." She answered solemnly. "My mother died shortly after my little brother was born...my brother, Oliver, recently passed as well..." Ed gave her a saddened look.

"What happened... ?" he asked. She looked away, placing her cup on the table in front of her.

"There'd been an accident... he'd fallen through the window on the top if our barn; broke his neck...died instantly. Daddy took it hardest." She sighed as she ran her finger around the edge of her cup. She watched her finger move around the cup, her expression showing regret. "If only I had been out there watching him. He was only 12. Such a sweetheart of a boy too, never got into any trouble. Always minded his manners." She gave another sigh and looked up at them, her face slowly changing into a sad smile. "He was an alchemist." That raised Roy and Eds interest level even more. "Just like daddy is. Let me tell you, he sure was talented..." She looked down again. "He could 'a really been someone..."

"I'm sorry to hear about your lose, Grace..." Roy said genuinely. Both he and Ed felt horrible about Graces little brother. It was hard to lose someone so close to you, Ed knew that very well. Grace straightened up and glanced back at them.

"It's alright, it's only been a few weeks since the accident, but me and daddy are getting by." She gave a small giggle. "He's still in our hearts!" Ed cast her a small smile, but sadness was held in it.

"That's good to hear..." He said lowly, and took a pretty big sip of his tea. Roy gave him a sideways glance and inwardly sighed. Of course Ed couldn't be in the least bit graceful at a time like this. Grace gave a happy nod then stood up.

"I'm awful sorry to say, but it's about time I return to the shop or daddy will be mad. You're always welcome back here anytime though!" she giggled sweetly, lightening the mood of the previous conversation. Ed and Roy also stood up.

"It was very nice of you to invite us, we both appreciated it greatly." Roy said in his most respectful tone. She nodded back happily.

"No problem! Like I said, the pleasure was all mine!"

* * *

The rain started as a light drizzle, then the downpour came. The two alchemists were able to beat the storm by only seconds as they walked into the motel room. Ed stretched and yawned, collapsing on the bed. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He heard Roy shuffling in the background, but he didn't really bother to look up. He knew it was only around 5 in the afternoon, but for some reason he was pretty tired. He and Roy had taken their time walking back to the motel, not talking but just enjoying each others company.

"Don't get to comfortable, Fullmetal." Roy said followed by a _fwoosh_ sound. Ed opened his eyes and lifted his head as the colonel stood in front of him with an opened umbrella. "As far as I remember, we still have that dinner tonight, and no rain is going to put that on hold."

Ed smiled.

* * *

Roy stood there in astonishment as he watched Ed manage to:

1.) Knock over the beautiful potted plant that stood in the entrance way of the diner.

2.) Crush said plant while attempting to clean it up.

3.) Drop the antique pot of said beautiful, now crushed, plant and smash it to pieces.

and 4.) Naturally, get kicked out of diner with said beautiful, now crushed, plant and antique, now smashed, pot.

How Ed had actually managed to cause this was beyond Roy. Although, Roy was now faced with a problem. He was in _here_, and Ed was out_ there_(screaming a mixture of obscenities and promises that he could fix it). There was only one resolution to this dilemma, Roy decided, and walked out of the building. Ed stopped screaming and thrashing the moment the colonel stepped out of the door. Ed blinked at how surprisingly calm he looked, it was unnerving.

"Colonel...?" He said delicately as the black haired man stopped in front of him, jaw set and looking into Eds eyes so intently it made him nervous. He gave a small _humph_ and then..._smiled_?! Ed blinked rapidly, just to make sure he was seeing this correctly. Why was he smiling?! Ed just broke something (again), got everyone mad (again), caused problems (again), and basically ruined everything (again)! But what was Roy doing? Not yelling at him!

"Ed..." He started then_ laughed_. It was too funny to Roy. It was just so _Ed_ that he couldn't possibly be mad. "I think some God hates us right now." He said jokingly. He took a step back and opened his umbrella to shield the offending rain that was getting both of them wet. Ed looked at him then slowly broke into a smile of his own. It was a little weird that Roy was dealing with the chaos that he just caused, but Ed decided it was best to just go with it.

"Come on Ed..." Roy said and signaled with his head to follow. Ed stirred up a confused look but followed under the umbrella to avoid getting any more wet.

"Where are we going?" He asked, making a ducking motion and innocently looking up at Roy. Roy shrugged, not looking down at the adorable mass at his side.

"A walk." He answered simply. Ed straightened up and stopped walking, allowing himself to be free from the protection of the umbrella.

"But...I'm hungry!" He complained and ran back over to Roys side. Roy looked down at him now and gave another small shrug of his shoulders.

"We'll figure that part out on the way." He answered simply. Ed gave this a moment of thought before non-verbally agreeing and walking calmly next to the man. There was no talking, that's how it usually was between them: awkward silence central. The rain had sent many people into their homes and the streets were relatively clear, once in a while a car drove by. Roy glanced at Ed from the corner of his eye, only holding it for a few seconds, then looked back ahead of him. He switched the umbrella from his left hand to his right. Without looking at Ed, he bumped up against the smaller hand on his left, signaling what he wanted. Ed looked at him right as Roy linked their hands together. Roy glanced at him and smiled, causing the young boys cheeks to redden. With a moment of hesitation, Ed returned the grasp Roy held on his hand.

In swift movement, Roy moved the umbrella away from Ed, causing the rain and the drops that collected on top of the umbrella to fall on Eds head. The blonde gasped and, naturally, moved into Roy to get away from the water and under the umbrella again. Roy gave an accomplished chuckle and shielded Ed with the umbrella. Ed looked up at him in confusion then realized what the smug look on his face was for. He was leaning against Roy now, while holding his hand. Eds cheeks reddened further and he glared up at that cocky smirk. He moved away and pouted. Roy, not taking much of a liking to Ed being away from him even though their hands where still touching, yanked on his arm in an attempt to pull him in. Ed shifted and looked away, not moving closer to the disappointed figure next to him.

"Ed..." Came the almost whining sounding voice. _Almost_ whining. Ed turned his head towards Roy and sighed, knowing he might as well move since his shoulder was getting wet from being half under the umbrella anyway. He shyly moved a little closer. Then Roy tugged and effectively pulled Ed back into place next to him. With an almost graceful movement, Roy released Eds hand and wrapped his arm around Eds shoulders. Without thinking, the smaller of the two put his arm around Roys back. They fit together like that perfectly, just like a solved puzzle. Ed sighed contently, his eyes wandering up to Roys face. He decided now was the best time to tell him, even though he didn't want to in fear of hurting his feelings. It worked his jaw and his head turned up.

"Uh..Colonel?" He said nervously, subconsciously tightening his grip around the mans waist. Roy looked down at him and smiled.

"You know Ed, that's only a work name. You can call me Roy. It's not like I'll bite your head off." He said. Ed gave an almost uneasy laugh.

"Right...Roy..." He said, making a funny look as the name left his lips. Calling him by his first name was something he had to get used to, it felt a little weird. Roy gave a small nod as approval and tightened his own grip around the metal shoulder.

"What was it you were going to say?" He asked. Ed looked away, breaking his gaze with Roy. He didn't answer right away, searching for the right words. Roy was surprisingly patient and waited for Ed to speak.

"Well..." Ed started. "I don't really know how to say it without sounding like a complete ass face." He said and gave a nervous laugh. Roy shook his head.

"Don't try to worm your way around what you try to say, that gets you nowhere. Just say it and don't sugarcoat it. I wont take offense to whatever it is." He said reassuringly. He was trying hard to be as nice and understanding as possible. He wanted to fully win this boy over, and he was going to do whatever it took. But, Ed was Ed; and Ed wasn't an easy prize to win.

"Okay then..." Ed said and thought again. "I mean...you know that..." He paused, making a pained face as he tried to get out the next part. "...that I really like you..." He said quickly. He turned away out of Roys view, his blonde bangs falling in front to cover his face. Roy smiled. Ed was too cute sometimes.

"As I've figured." Roy answered. "And if it makes you feel any better Ed, I really like you too." Ed made this sort of twist with his body with a small snort.

"Right..." He said, his body leaning into Roys a little more as they walked. "And you know...that stuff we've been doing..."

"Stuff?" Roy questioned, amused at Eds choice of words. Ed grunted impatiently and gave a nasty look in the Roys general direction.

"Yeah...you know...the stuff..." Ed tried again and tilted his head downwards to cover his deepening blush. Roy chuckled.

"The sex." He said the word the made Ed do that weird twist of his body. Roy found that oddly cute as well.

"Yeah...that..." Ed mumbled in displeasure from the use of the word.

"What about it?" Roy asked in the same tone. Eds grip again gave a small squeeze around Roys waist.

"Well...It's not that I don't like it or anything...because I do!" His blush deepened and he attempted to hide it again. "Err I mean...well....what I'm trying to say is..." He paused and sighed. "..don't you think it's...kind of going fast? I mean...I don't really know what I'm doing but I care that much about that in all honesty...but...I think it should be a little more...innocent...I guess? At least for now..." He looked up at Roy now, his face a mixture of fright and apology. Roy slowly smiled at him, his expression softening. Then his lips were on Eds. They stopped walking the moment their lips made contact. Ed turned his body so he stood in front of Roy. His arms traveled up and around Roys neck, pulling him down into the kiss. Roys arm ended up around Eds waist, pulling him against him to put the puzzle pieces back together. This kiss was different then all those other ones, it was the kind of kiss you could melt into. It was the first kiss that was actually fueled by lust, and Ed had kissed him back immediately.

They broke the kiss with hesitation, breathing heavily. Gold met onyx, only for a second though, knowing that the gaze was almost uncomfortably lovable. Roy cleared his throat and straightened his posture as Ed let go of him. Roy saw out of the corner of his eye a small figure in the window. He looked at it. The little girl was staring at them with a look of almost horror. He smiled at her and turned Ed away from the window.

"We should get something to eat now..." He said, still holding the gaze with the small girl. Ed nodded and they began walking. The girl pressed herself against the glass. Roy brought finger up to his lips and made the 'shh' motion before winking playfully at her and turning his head to face ahead of him.

* * *

The dark hallway emitted the low whine of an old house, broken with the memories it held in it's walls. Grace made her way down it, silent as a mouse. She stopped at the door in the end of the hall. It was dead-bolted shut, hiding the secrets and horror no one knew about. She reached into her pocket with her free hand, her other holding a tray of oatmeal, and pulled out a key. The lock gave a click and dropped to the floor. She reached up and slowly turned the knob. The loud _creeeeeek_ echoed through the empty farmhouse. The room was dark. A lone lantern sat on the table next to the bed, a body laying in it. It didn't look human...more like a breathing corpse of what was once a man. A horrible sight for anyone to see; deformed and barely alive.

"I brought you food daddy..." Grace said delicately as she sat in the wooden chair next to the bed. The corpse gargled and twitched, but no words could be formed from it's disfigured face. She brought the warm oatmeal up to his mouth, then pushed it in, knowing he could not do it himself. He sputtered some out of his mouth. It dripped down onto the bed. He was only able to swallow a little of it. She ran her hand over the small greasy part of hair that remained on his head. "It's okay, just an accident." She giggled and placed another spoonful into his mouth. "you know..." She started as she continued feeding her father. "They almost got Oli today...I saved him though."

"He knows." A hissed voice came. Grace gasped and looked up at where the voice had come from. From the shadows the lantern cast, she could see a small figure laying on top of the dresser. His gray hair fell in shaggy bangs in front of his face. "I told him." The young voice added boredly and shifted in the upright position, hanging his legs over the edge. "I could have taken both of them if I wanted." No emotion was held in his tone. He leaned forward, allowing half his face be cast with the lanterns light.

The ouroboros tattoo under his left eye disappeared as the lantern went out, turning the whole room into a pitch black dungeon.

-

-

-

Sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer I promise :) Starting to make a little more sense...or are you just more confused? xD

Well, I have a drawing of Apathy, and also Oliver. lol The link is in my profile (the bottom so you don't have to search for it) if you want to see what he looks like. If Olivers doesnt work (idk why its not) then you can just click the link to my DeviantArt which is also in my profile. Both pictures are on there. :)))

Thanks for reading this far...surprised you guys like it...I don't. lmfao Reviews are always nice! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 6**

The gravel crunched under the weight of the two pairs of boots. Night had fallen, and the rain no longer fell. The moon hung high in the dark background of the sky, only a few clouds passed to cover the light it gave off. As the two alchemists approached the area they were out to see, the darkness seemed to thicken. The crickets ceased to chirp.

Once again Ed and Roy found themselves in front of the dreadful honey factory that erected out of the ground from the pits of hell. The feeling of doom hung to the air link mosquitoes to lanterns. Roy snapped his fingers lightly, only causing a small flame that he held steadily in his palm. Roy looked down at Ed, there was a nervous tint in his eyes.

"I don't know if you're getting this same feeling.." He started. Ed looked at him, the same look in his eyes as Roy. He shook his head and sighed.

"...that...this is a lot worse then it looks." Ed finished. Roy nodded and looked ahead.

"Be my backup..." he said and took a step forward. He hear Ed make a small disgusted snort in back of him.

"Oh please, I'll be the one saving _your_ ass, ROY." He said and added mocking emphasis to his name. Roy blew him off with a wave in his direction. Ed grumbled and followed the man with the only light source for almost a mile.

Darkness. Pitch black surrounding everything; pulling everything into it. The inside of the building was even more un-lightened after dark. It was the kind of night that the darkness was unnatural. Even the insects seemed to flee the sight. Ed and Roy cautiosouly made their way through the broken glass, careful not to make too much noise in fear of startling whatever it was that resided in this building. Little did the two know, the creature knew the moment that they walked up to the building that they were back.

Ed glanced around, trying to stay on high alert. It was so quiet that a pin dropping would sound like a dish fell. but what was worse then that, was a glass jar falling and shattering, spilling gooey honey all over the ground in front of the alchemists feet. they both gasped and jumped back, only to hear that groaning sound again. Horrifying as it sounded, it wasn't as angry as it had sounded before. They spun around in the direction of the sound. The tall stack of boxes towered over them, along with the small human shaped figure resting on top of them. They both backed away simultaneously, staring up at the person. It moved in a slow bored fashion, not making any move to come near them any closer then it was.

"Hm..." The small voice echoed through the silent building. Ed glanced up, taking another step back but straightening his posture. "Haven't you're parents ever taught you to knock before entering?" It added from its place on the boxes, shoving it's clawed hand into the box it was currently sitting on.

"Who are you..." Ed asked, his voice stronger then how he was feeling. This calm figure gave off a horrible vibe. It pulled out a jar of honey and opened the lid, throwing it off to the side. He shrugged and jammed his hand into the sticky substance.

"I can be you're worst nightmare." It answered apathetically. "But, alas, I'm hungry, so you're best bet is to leave me be." He licked the honey off his hand with a slow movement. He didn't seem threatened by Ed and Roys presence at all. Roy glared and took a step closer. Now the figure moved, only a little, away from the light Roy held in his hands. Ed could see better now though. The boy was young, seeming no older then maybe 13. The part of his face that showed from the hood of its dark gray jacket was pale, almost white. If it wasnt for the more fleshy color of his skin he was like looking at a black and white photograph. He was hunched over, looking through his bangs at the two of them.

"Get out..." He hissed, his pink tongue coming out to lap up the honey on his hand. Ed took a step closer. To anyone else the boy wouldn't seem like much of a threat, but the feeling it gave off was very different. He was dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an even stronger tone then before. He wasn't going to show it any weakness. Roy followed the same path, keeping calm and collected but strong at the same time. The boy licked his lips and chucked the jar at the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. It wasn't human to be able to throw that hard or that fast. For such a fragile looking boy he was strong.

"I told you to leave." He said and jumped down from the boxes. Ed and Roy were able to dodge the boy by only seconds. It's first goal seemed obvious, put out the light. It lunged at Roy, nearly jumping on him, but only missing by a centimeter or two. Roy was fast, but he knew that the young boy was lighter and much faster then he was. He couldn't keep dodging him for long. The blue light that lit up the area caught the boys attention much more then the fire Roy was struggling to keep lit while avoiding him. He turned to Ed, who was holding a fairly large hammer, spikes on both ends. He smirked, his hood still covering his face, then darted at Ed. He didn't try to avoid the impact, and held out the weapon in front of him to hopefully repel the boy away. The boy stopped when he hit it, his head ducked down. Ed looked at him and the blue light covered the weapon again, large spikes coming out from where the boy held on. He jumped back, the spikes only pricking his skin. He wasn't fazed as a small smile graced his lips.

"No transmutation circle..." He said under his breath. "Fascinating." Then he brought his hand to his chest. Now Ed saw it, the array that was sewn onto the boys black shirt. He lit up purple and that's when the transformation began. Ed winced at the bright light. He watched from squinted eyes as sharp thorn like objects protruded from the boys skin. They were large and almost glistened with sharpness. Eds eyes widened and he stepped back. The spikes...that were described by every witness. The boy matched the description perfectly now.

The snap.

The snap that warned Ed to get out of the way in order to prevent his hair being fried off. He jumped away from the large fire ball that hurdled in their direction. He was able to look back just in time to see the boy get engulfed in the large flame. He sprinted over to where the colonel was standing.

"Nice." He commented as the fire still burned. They watched, waiting, getting ready to attack again if necessary. The flame cleared to reveal small sphere. They both watched it warily, not daring to move closer to the charred ball. It fidgeted a little then, cracked open, the spikes going back to their natural form as his body was revealed again, unharmed. His hood was off now. He slowly turned his head, the spikes shifting with the movement. He gradually lifted his head, his cold gray eyes boring holes into their souls. The shock was more then apparent on both of their faces.

"Is that the best you have?" The boy said unenthusiastically and charged at them both with lightening speed. They split in different directions just in time. Ed spun around, pressing himself against the crates as the spikes lodged into the wood just next to his head. He looked at it wide eyed as the place the spikes penetrated seeped out liquid. Ed knew he'd seen it before, he just couldn't pinpoint it. The liquid oozed down the side of the crate then started sizzling, burning a hole straight through it. Eds gasped and backed away. It was the same stuff that was on the ground...that stuff that burnt a hole through his jacket earlier that day. It was coming out of the massive thorns on the boys body. Ed pushes off the crates and sprinted in the other direction.

"Don't let him touch you!" He yelled to Roy as the spiked figure lunged at him again. Ed managed to push him away with the pole he was still holding in his hands. the boy skid across the ground, slowing himself with his hand. He stood up straight, looking at Ed dead in the eyes. Ed looked at him, trying to make out the red blur under his eye. He squinted hard, then he realized the thing that scared him more then the building itself. His eyes grew twice their size as he stumbled backwards, not being able to take his eyes away from the red mark on the boy.

"H...Homunculus...." He stammered in horror. There was another snap that Ed barely heard with the voices in his own head trying to reason out what he just came to realization of. another purple light as the homunculus standing in front of him made a shield to cover himself from the fireball that came toward him again. Ed stumbled back another step, his eyes showing the terror and panic he was feeling. His mind yelling everything that was said to him earlier that day; trying to sort out what thought was which.

_'There's been an accident...'_

_'...my brother, Oliver, recently passed as well'_

_'He was only 12.'_

_'He was an alchemist...just like daddy is...'_

_'It's only been a few weeks since the accident...'_

_'Daddy took it hardest...'_

"...Oliver..." Ed managed to get past his lips in a voice sounding nothing like his own. Roy looked at Ed in shock, then back at the homunculus who was sporting quite the psychotic smirk. "T-that's your name...isn't it..." Ed gasped out, his pupils only specks of what they were before. The boy swayed a little, turning his head to the side.

"Ahh...bravo Edward Elric." Another voice pierced the air, a voice cruel in it's own way. "You've figured it out an awful lot faster then I expected you too." He knew the voice. He spun around, his face still filled with shock and fright.

"Grace..." He gasped, his voice higher then normal. She came into view, her blonde hair swaying gracefully as she made her way over to the homunculus.

"I see you've figured out our families secret..." She continued, running her hand along the thick spike sticking out of her brothers body. "My poor Oliver...daddy tried so hard to bring him back...I think he did a good job though..." she was so calm as she said all this, and smiled at Ed and Roy.

"What have you done..." Roy finally spoke up, struggling to keep himself in check. Grace smiled and leaned over the spikes, running her hand through the gray hair lovingly.

"Why, our dear Oliver is back." She answered with a smile only a psycho could possess. "we missed him very much..." She ran her hand down the boys cheek. He cast her a disinterested look. Ed shook his head, taking a step towards them.

"That's not you're brother!" He yelled hysterically. "Don't you see it?! He's not human!" Grace looked at him now, her eyes darkening.

"This is my dear brother." she growled. "He's back!" Ed was past hysterics now.

"It's not a human!" He cried, shaking his head and dropping the metal pole he held. "It has no feelings! It couldn't care less about you! Get away from it!" She backed away, her face contorting in anger.

"That's enough out of you!" She screamed. "Apathy! Get them!" Both alchemists gasped as the boy almost disappeared with the speed it was going. Roy lifted his hand to snap his fingers, as Ed tried to clap his hands together....all seconds too late...

* * *

Pain, nausea, distress, misery...

Ed struggled to regain consciousness, his five senses not seeming to want to work right. He couldn't distinguish one horrible feeling from another. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was in agony, he felt as if his body had just been run though a meat grinder. He tried to recall what happened to make him feel such pain without having to open his eyes, in fear of just worsening his pounding head. He tried to recall the events.

_We were in the building..._

_The homunculus..._

Ed felt his stomach do a flip, almost making his dinner come back up.

_Roy!_

He tried to move, struggled against an invisible force. That was when he realized the reason he couldn't move his body. He was tied up. His wrists and ankles bound by rope and chains to a table. He tried to open his eyes, but even that was increasingly difficult. He attempted to open his mouth. It was so dry and weak he had trouble just moving it. He attempted his vocal cords but with no avail. He forced his eyes open, painfully. He couldn't see, it was dark. The room was only lit up by one lantern on the other side of the almost dungeon like area. He scanned the room, his vision still not focused. Then he spotted a blue mass on the opposite wall.

"Roy..." He wheezed out, knowing it was the only person that it could be.

"Don't speak." Roys voice came, quietly. "You're hurt..." Ed made an effort to focus in on the man speaking to him. He struggled, squinting his eyes until he came into enough focus that he could see why Roy wasn't moving towards him. his hands were bound together above his head by a chain connected to the wall. His ankles were strapped in chains as well, only each foot was connected to a different chain on the floor. Ed attempted a struggle against the chains that connected him to the table. Why wasn't Roy struggling as well? Why was he just sitting there with his head down? More importantly, what was going on?!

"W-what's...happening...? Ed whispered, pulling at the chain on his wrist for more emphasis. Roy didn't look up, he kept his head down, his black hair falling greasily in front of his face. A small drop of blood fell onto his blue uniform."Roy!"

"They're going to kill us." He said in a raspy voice. That's when Ed realized he was shaking. Roy knew what was going on, it wasn't something small to rattle him this much. "They're attempting another transmutation..." He continued, head still hung low. "I don't know much about the gate, Ed, so maybe you can shed some light. All I heard was they're tiring again, to make Oliver himself and to fix their father....something about not offering enough last time...this time would be enough." Ed began to shake now, confusion fading and fear setting in."What does that all mean...?"

"...They failed the transmutation last time...they created a homunculus." Ed started as he talked through the pain. "Their father tried it, something happened to him. It's all equivalent exchange, you have to lose something to gain something...but it's never enough, the gate wants more then you have to offer, always." His voice broke. Ed swung his head around, trying at the chains once more. "And they want to offer us up to the gate...to get Oliver back to the way he was before his death...and to heal their father from whatever the gate took from him..." Ed shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "It's not enough...It won't work...And I'm not giving up without a fight..." Roy shuddered and glanced up at him through his bangs. Pain or no pain, Edward was still Edward. Roy slowly smiled, knowing that Ed was always outdoing himself. his determination was amazing.

Ed closed his eyes tighter, bracing himself. Then, with his automail arm, he began to pull as hard as he could on the chains and rope. The grunted, increasing his strength. The wood beneath him cracked, only urging him to pull harder. Then it split, breaking right off the table. He sat laid there panting. It took an enormous amount of strength to be able to break the corner of the table off. Ed lifted his automail arm, chains and all, and grabbed the other side of the table. He carefully engraved an array into the metal where the chain was bolted to the table. With a blue flash of light, all the chains dropped to the ground. He untied the rest of the rope and was free to move again. Roy was amazed at how, even though he was beaten and hurt, he had managed to free himself. He slipped off the table, but wasn't able to hold up his body weight and fell to the concrete floor with a loud thud. Unfazed, he crawled across the ground to where Roy was held captive. roy watched him, not being able to do much more then that. Once he was close enough, Ed collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Roy withheld a scream as Ed lightly hit his leg, he didn't want him to worry. Ed brought his head up to look at the colonels face. He was bruised and bloody. Ed leaned up with his flesh hand and ran it gently down his cheek.

"What did they do to you..." He whispered with agonizing sadness. Roy shook his head and forced a pained smile. Ed shook his head and leaned up, lightly brushing his lips with Roys. "I'm sorry...I wasn't there to help you...I'm so sorry..." His eyes were closed tightly, holding back the tears that were building up. He had let them hurt Roy, and he wasn't around to do anything.

"You have no reason to be sorry. There was nothing you could do." Roy replied in the most soothing tone he could manage given the situation. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to Eds again. It actually made him feel a little better. Ed pushed himself upward and clapped his hands, freeing Roy of the chains that held his wrists together. He scooted back down and went to his right leg, doing the same. Although when he went to free his left leg there was a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't touch it...just leave it be..." He said and gave a shrug. "It's broken..." Ed head darted up to him, fear once again in his eyes.

"We have to get out of here though!" Ed almost yelled, his eyes darting nervously from his leg to his face. Roy shook his head and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"No, you have to get out of here Ed." He said. "I don't think I'm going anywhere...you have to go though..." Ed shook his head frantically and slammed his hands on the chains. The movement the transmutation made caused Roy more pain then he was willing to show. Then, with some new found strength, Ed stood up.

"Sorry, colonel...but I'm not living with another guilty conscious..." His voice took on a new strength as well. Roy gave him a paniced look as he bend down and forced Roy up on his feet. That time he did scream. "Sorry about that...but you're life is more important..." Ed said, swinging his arm over his shoulder and making Roy lean his weight on him. Roy looked at him, agonizing pain filling his eyes. Ed gave a simpathetic look and smiled, leaning over enough to kiss him. "No pain no gain..." He whispered, kissing him one more time before turning his head in front of him. Even through all the pain he was in, Roy smiled.

"Now..." Ed said as he scanned the large steel door. "Just have to get through obstacle number one..." He slowly moved towards the door, very careful with Roy who jumped on one leg, wincing in pain the whole way there. Ed did feel horrible about the pain he was causing Roy, of course, but saving his life was a much higher priority at the moment. "Lean on me..." He said, pulling Roys arm up more before letting go and slamming it against the door. The metal entryway crumpled and fell to the ground in a hunk of crushed steel.

Then the laugh.

The laugh that Ed would never forget until the day he died. The most horrifyingly maniacal laugh he'd ever heard. Roys whimper of distress sent terror through his very core.

"And you think you can get AWAY?!" The girls evil coated voice came. "Well, that's an awful struggle you put up, bravo Edward. You're not a prodigy for nothing." Her accent was laced with pure hatred. Ed glared off to the side where she stood with a large metal hammer that Ed recognized as the one he transmuted before, except without the spikes now. Roy was panting heavily with his head hanging down.

The threw the hammer so fast Ed didn't have any time to react. It hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and, naturally, Roy fell too. she jumped down and picked up the hammer as the Ed laid on the ground, gasping and coughing for air.

"Looks like we ought to fix this little problem." She said kindly and lifted the hammer. Ed tried to jump away but he came down on his automail leg, smashing it to peices. Roy gasped and tried to move, but couldn't even manage to crawl fast enough before Ed screamed in pain. The hammer came down on his mechanical arm next, ripping it out of it's socket. The scream was so agonizing to hear that Roy almost covered his ears. Grace smiled at her handy work and dropped the weapon. "Time for fun!" She cheered happily and yanked Ed by his hair. She moved over to Roy and pulled him up but the collor of his torn up uniform. It was a wonder as to how she managed to drag both boys, slowly, down the long hallway and into a large empty room. Ed thrashed and struggled to be realesed from her death grip. She threw him on the ground in the center of the room, followed by dragging Roy right next to him. Ed thrashed again and spun his body around. He sat up, clutching the place where his arm once was. Grace looked at him, that same evil smile planted on her face.

"Have fun, darlings." she said and almost skipped as she walked away. Ed was going to yell back, but a hand grasped his leg. Ed turned and looked at Roy. He was in a lot of pain, but was trying so hard to hide it. Ed put his hand on Roys and shook his head.

"I'm not giving up..." He said quietly and scooted over next to him. Roy gave a soft forced chuckle.

"You never know when to..." He answered in a shaky voice. "Come here..." He pulled Eds shirt down to emphasis his point. Ed obeyed and leaned down, only to meet Roys lips. Ed backed away, looking into the onyx eyes. "We're not dying here..." Roy said. "There has to be more we can do..." Ed nodded and glanced away at the ground. A white chalked line had caught his attention. He looked at it in confusion and leaned towards it, following it with his finger. "What is it..." Roy asked, now looking at the same line. Ed lifted his head to get a better full view of where the line led to. He noticed a symbol he had seen before. His eyes widened with that familiar horror.

"...A...a giant..." He paused, his voice becoming shaky with fear. "...human transmutation circle..."

-

-

-

Holy crapola, that was really hard to write.

Hope it was good enough though...the next one is going to be a killer to write...

The reviews will help me through it though ^^ (seriously they do...o.o) INSPIRE ME! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 7**

"Trust me daddy, it will work this time!" Graces voice cut through the still air as she rolled her fathers wheelchair down the hallway. The disfigured being on the chair gave a small choking sound, twitching ever so slightly. She rubbed the bald indented skull playfully. "We've got it all figured out! Oliver will be better, and so will you!" The mutant gargled in his throat, a drop of saliva dripping out of his mouth.

The wheels squeaked as she rolled it further down the hall, entering the large empty room where the two alchemists laid, unable to go anywhere due to either broken bones or lack of limbs.

"Oh Oliver!" She called in a sing-song voice. "Come here and say hi to daddy!" Ed and Roy turned cautiously, the scene of the man on the wheelchair almost making both of them sick. Ed looked away, his eyes closed tightly and disgust stricken on his face. That was the price for attempting to bring the dead back to life. That thing on the chair wasn't even human looking anymore.

"I really don't see a point to this all..." The young voice came as he emerged from the shadows, his jacket hood up over his head. He stretched and sighed. "Might as well get it over with..." Apathy yawned in boredom. Grace giggle and pushed the wheelchair over to the edge of the huge array. Ed sat up, trying frantically to move him and Roy away from the transmutation circle.

"It's not going to work!" He screamed. "Don't you get it! It didn't work the first time what makes you think it's going to work now?!" Grace smiled and signaled Apathy over to her.

"We have enough to offer now." She answered with sick excitement. "We're going to be a family again!" Ed tried to crawl over to her, but he didn't have the strength with only one arm and one leg to pull his body weight.

"It's never enough! Offer as much as you want and it wont be enough!" He yelled once he stopped trying to move. He slammed his fist into the cement in frustration. "This isn't right!" Grace shrugged as she held onto her fathers figure. Apathy held onto the other side and carefully lifted him out of the chair. "You don't have to do this!" Ed screamed at her. She looked at him once her father was safely placed on the ground. Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Oh...but I do..." She said and bent down again, lifting what looked like an arm up to the outer edge of the array. Apathy followed his older sisters direction and lifted their fathers other arm to the array edge. Ed scrambled away back next to Roy who was unable to move due to the immense pain he was in. Roy was sure one of his ribs were at least fractured by the fall before, he wouldn't tell Ed that though. Ed moved closer, finally realizing the severity of the situation, and also realizing there was no way out of it. He flipped himself over so his body was facing Roy, only holding his weight up by his remaining arm.

"Whatever you do..." Ed said in a weak voice. "Don't look into the gate..." Now it was Roys turn to look at him in shock. "There's nothing we can do, but it's much more terrifying to look into it...just keep your eyes on me..." Roy took a deep breath, his chest shooting a sharp pain through his whole body. Look at Ed, that was something he could do. He could do that for the rest of his life if he had a choice. Then the sick realization hit him, this was the rest of his life. There was no way they would survive this...

Ed moved closer, not bothering to see what Grace and Apathy were doing. Roy shifted his arm and took Eds hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Ed looked down, his fear seeming to cease to exist. He locked his gaze with Roys.

"..and don't be afraid..." He whispered, tightening his grip on Roys hand. That was something he wished he could follow. Ed was stronger then Roy at the moment, but in all truth, Ed was stronger then Roy the majority the time. He had been through so much more in his 15 years then Roy had in his 29.

_Don't be afraid..._

"Now father!" Graces voice yelled. The air changed around them. A blue light slowly made its way around the large circle.

_Don't be afraid..._

Eds grip tightened and he closed his eyes, signaling for Roy to do the same. He could still see the light even with his vision blocked by his eye lids. It grew increasingly bright, the air thickening and wind picking up around them.

_Don't be afraid..._

The air rotated clockwise, becoming stronger and brighter until it was blindingly light in the room. Then everything started pulling towards the middle: the wind, the debris.

_Don't be afraid..._

Then everything went still. The blue light turning golden like the sunset. Roy opened his eyes. The whole room was glowing, except for the large shadow casting over half the space. Eds eyes were open now too, his face remaining calm. He visibly swallowed and exhaled nervously. He was staring at the shadow, shaking.

"The gate..." He whispered. The crazy laughter was the only thing heard echoing through the building.

"Take them!" Grace yelled hysterically and laughed more. "Take them and give me my family back!" Ed didn't follow his own advice and looked up at the large structure casting a shadow on them. He shivered and shifted back slightly. The eyes staring at him from the pitch black of the gate. Ed was shaking horribly. He attempted to pull himself along the ground to get away from the eyes staring through him. With no warning at all, the large black tentacle darted out from the darkness. Ed screamed as it wrapped itself around his only leg. His grip tightened almost painfully on Roys hand as it began to pull. The sweat built up between the two hands wasn't enough to resist slipping from each others grasp. Another horrifying scream ripped through the air as the tentacle dragged Ed across the ground.

"NO!" Roy screamed and somehow managed to now move. He grabbed a rock that had fallen from the debris. with all his remaining strength he struck it against the cement. A spark, barely. It was enough.

The large fireball ripped its way across the room, charring everything it its path. It swooped up just in time to dodge Ed and hit the thing that was pulling him inside the gate. A scream of what sounded like a crowd of a thousand people had pierced the air at a deafeningly high pitch. It swung Ed up and released him, hurling him into the steel wall with a loud bang. He was knocked unconscious immediately. The flames burned the tentacles as they thrashed wildly across the floor. Roy forced himself to his feet, striking another rock against the one in his hand. Another fireball hurdled into the gate. The large black tentacle reached out towards Grace, wrapping itself around her. She screamed in horror as it lifted her and with lightening speed pulled her into the depths of hell.

Strike.

Fire.

Screaming.

Again the tentacle launched out, grabbing Graces father violently. The smoke from the burning debris was making it hard to see and breath. A large thick tentacle thrashed wildly. Before Roy had a chance to see it in time, it struck him with enough force to send him flying in the other direction and hit the wall with such force that he didn't think he could even feel anymore pain.

The last think he remembered was blackness...

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Colonel..." A small innocent voice sounded behind him. Roy didn't turn from his place on the seat. He knew that voice anywhere. The clanking of metal accompanied the small voice.

_Beep._

_Beep.  
_

Roy continued to look at the bed while a large metal hand was placed on his shoulder."How's he doing?" He asked, looking down at the body on the hospital bed. Roy slowly blinked, his expression not changing. He worked his jaw.

"He's stable now..." Roy finally answered, his eyes never leaving the blonde haired boy laying in front of him. "He'll live..." There was a relieved sigh behind him. "Of course Ed will live...he's not one to give up that easily..." Roy added quietly. There was a small clank as Al moved to stand next to were Roy was sitting.

"Do...they know when he's going to wake up...?" Al asked nervously. Roy looked away now. The doctor had given him good news and bad news. He didn't know how to feel at the moment.

"No..." He answered. "It could be as short as a day, or as long as years...we wouldn't know..." Al was silent. He was now looking at his brother in the bed. It had already been two weeks, and Ed hadn't woken up. He was near death when they first brought him in, it was a wonder as to how he actually was alive right now. But Ed was Ed, and Ed didn't go down without a fight.

"Oh..." Al finally said in a small voice. He sighed and adverted his gaze from his brother to Roy. "He'll wake up...this is Ed we're talking about..." He said. "And how about you, sir...how are you doing?" He asked, trying to change the subject to something a little brighter. Roy still didn't look at him. The majority of his face had been bandaged up the past few weeks, only recently being taken them off. There was scars that would eventually go away. He had in fact cracked two of his rips, and his leg was still in a cast, and would be for a while.

"I'll heal in time..." He answered. "I'm not worried about myself though." His glance came back up to Ed. Al said nothing for a while.

"I know..." He finally answered then straightened himself up a little. "Uhh...if it's not too much to ask, sir..." Al started politely. "There's someone who's been missing you all of today...and he wants to see you...only if you're in the mood for him..." Roy gave a small nod.

"I don't mind...bring him in..." He answered. Al nodded and gave a small bow before turning to the doorway.

"Okay, I'll go get him." He called in a cheerful tone. The boy who had been waiting patiently in the hall made an excited squeal. Al walked back in, a small boy on his shoulders. "Okay, hold still.." Al said with a laugh, holding onto his leg with his large hand.

"Mustaaaang!" He sang happily, holding something behind his back. Roy looked at him and offered a warm smile to the young boy. "I brought something for you so you can get all better faster!" He said with excitement. He looked as if he was going to burst from happiness. Roy gave a small chuckle.

"Well, what is it that you have?" He asked. Somehow, this boy managed to boost his spirit. He was such a positive ray of hope to be around. The boy shoved a small horse figurine in Als large hand to give to the colonel. He would have done it himself if he could walk on his own, but he lacked all the limbs to do so. The accident that left Ed in a coma and Roy in the hospital also left the boy with a missing leg.

"See! It's a horse, because your last name is Mustang! Get it?!" He squeaked with enthusiasm and laughed at his own joke. Roy couldn't help but join the cheerful boy in the laugh. He took it out of Als hand and nodded at it.

"Thank you very much, Oliver." He said smiling up at the proud boy. "It's going above my fireplace once I get home." Olivers eyes lit up.

"That would be AMAZING!" He cheered and jumped up and down from his post on Als back. Al laughed pat him on the head. Oliver made and attempt to move closer to Roy. "Oh! Mustang! Can I stay with you! Please! Please! Please!" He begged with his eyes and his words. "Only for a little while!" Roy looked up at Al then back down at Oliver.

"That's fine with me as long as Al is willing to bring you back to you're room in abut an hour..." He answered. Al nodded.

"Of course! He's missed you so much I would feel horrible not to let him stay here for a little while." Al said, scratching the back of his metal helmet. Oliver nearly exploded with excitement.

"YES!!!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Al and Roy both smiled as the young boy was overrun with happiness. Als smile not really visible of course.

"He's grown so attached to you, sir." Al said and took a step towards his brother who was lying on the bed. He carefully adjusted the blankets to make sure then where perfect and moved a strand of hair out of Eds face before sighing."Goodnight brother..." He said and turned back to Roy and lifted Oliver over his head. "I'll pick you up in an hour, okay Ginger?" He said to the orange haired boy, placing him on Roys lap carefully. Oliver smiled and nodded before latching onto Als arm in a quick hug.

"See you then!" He said and his attention was immediately back on Roy. Al waved and left the hospital room, leaving them alone. There was a moment of small scrambling to get comfortable. Once he was satisfied, he sat comfortably on Roys lap, facing the bed that held the Fullmetal Alchemist. They both watched him now in silence, waiting and wishing for those cat like yellow eyes to open again.

"Did I do that too him, Horsey?" He asked Roy, calling him by his pet name he made up a few days ago. Roy shook his head, running his hand through Olivers hair.

"No...no you didn't, Ginger." He answered, also calling him by the nickname him and Al had given him because of his ginger colored hair. Oliver was silent again as he thought about what Roy just said. He tilted his head and looked down at Roys leg.

"I did that though." He said sadly and put his small hand on the cast. "I don't remember doing it...I don't remember anything...but I know that I did...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...It wasn't me..." He said and tilted his head upwards to look at Roy with his huge innocent purple eyes that stood in such contrast to his orange hair. Roy smiled at him.

"I know...I know it wasn't. It's alright." He said and put his arm around the boys small body, as comfort and also to keep him from moving around too much, his ribs still hurt. Oliver sighed and was quiet again. Roy had learned that during these few minutes between questions, Oliver was coming up with a question in his brain that it was difficult for him to answer.

"Hm..." Olivers eyes didn't leave the bed. "Do you love him, Horsey?" He asked in innocent curiosity. Roy made a small startled sound. Out of all the questions about what happened to them, this one topped them all in difficulty to answer. Roy didn't answer, and just studied the boy in front of him, before finally saying, "Why do you ask?"

Oliver cocked his head to the side, still looking at Ed. "Well..." He started. "You're always here, watching him, all day...and you look so sad, like you're going to cry..." Oliver was very smart for a 12 year old. Roy was learning this every day the more he talked to the boy. He observed things thoroughly, and asked questions all the time. He was a good problem solver. Roy sighed deeply, not knowing how to really answer the boys question.

"Well..." He started. "I think I do..." He answered honestly, then winced to himself about how that came out. "I mean..." He started again, shaking his head. He was trying to figure out how to put it into words so Oliver would understand. "Love is a really strong word, and you only say it if you really mean it..." He said, looking at the curious purple eyes. "I like Ed a lot...a real lot..." Something didn't feel right about that sentence, it didn't seem complete. Roy sighed and looked away from the boys gaze. "I don't know..." He mumbled, almost sounding frustrated. In all honesty, he was getting frustrated. He wasn't sure what it was that he felt towards Ed, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't just _like_ the boy. He swallowed visibly and his gaze fell back on the bed. He felt a small arm wrap itself around his neck.

"It's okay...you don't have to tell me..." The cute voice said from his lap. "I just hope he wakes up soon..." He yawned and closed his eyes, shifting his body to the side more and resting his head on Roys chest. "Because I think you love him..." He mumbled tiredly, and sighed. Roy smiled, placing his arm back around Oliver, then looking back at Ed as he always did.

"I think I do too..."

-

-

-

Not much to say about this chapter besides it's short...lol Well, you know the drill, Reviews are nice :)


	8. Chapter 8

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 8**

The more time passed...

The more it hurt...

Roy sat there in front of the bed, just as he'd been doing almost ritually for the past 4 weeks. The fear had set in around last week. It was slowly killing him. One month and he still hadn't awaken up from the coma that the accident had put him in. Roy had been allowed to leave last week as well. He had, but spent all of his time at the hospital anyway, not being able to go back to work until his leg was healed. That would be a while.

Al was taking care of Oliver, both of them back at Roys house. He had allowed them to live with him, they both had no where to go. Oliver was in his custody at the moment anyway, at least until the military could pull up family records. So far nothing had been recovered. Him and Al had been spending all day and night together; talking about alchemy, kittens, books, music, whatever the two could possibly come up with.

Roy let his thoughts wander back to Ed. The pain in his heart began to stir again. He shifted and let his injured leg slid off the chair it was resting on in front of him. He grabbed the one crutch on his side and stood up. His body still ached, and he wasn't supposed to be moving around, but he didn't care. He limped over to the bed and stood over it, just staring at the closed eyes. He watched Eds chest move up and down, listening to the steady _beep_ of the machines he was attached too. He leaned down, bringing his hand up and lightly touching a small burn mark on his cheek. It would heal given more time. Roy refused to cry, it wasn't like him.

Eds face twitched a little at Roys touch. He smiled a small sad smile. Well, at least he was reacting now. He listened, making sure no one was planning on suddenly coming into the room. Once he was satified he leaned down the rest of the way, lightly pressing his lips to Eds. He stayed like that for a few seconds, until a small movement below him caught his attention. He slowly broke away, not wanting to leave the warm lips. He opened his eyes, only to be met with a pair of golden ones staring back at him tiredly. He blinked, thinking maybe he was imagining it. After a few seconds of staring, he concluded he wasn't seeing things.

"E-Ed..." He whispered, startled. Ed didn't say anything, his eyes seeming dazed and well rested. With a quick movement Ed brought his hand up, clutching the collar of Roys shirt, and yanking him downward, crashing their lips into each other. The two kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years, tongues caressing and lovingly rubbing over the other, Ed more clumsy with it then Roy. It didn't matter though.

Roys chest was aching by leaning over so far for such a long amount of time. He didn't care. He would continue kissing Ed until the world ended if it was possible. Although, Ed seemed to have had enough and pushed him back a little, only to wrap his one arm around Roys neck and pull him into a tight embrace.

"I-I was so scared....so scared that you were going to die..." Ed said in a shaky voice. He was struggling to keep it steady. "So scared..." He whispered again. It was becoming increasingly painful for Roy to keep standing like that, so he pushed up from the embrace. He looked into the golden orbs, searching them as if to make sure he wasn't just dreaming it.

"You were scared?!" He said, a little more harsh then intended. He shook his head, again forgetting about his aching body. "I didn't even know if you were ever going to wake up again!" He continued. Eds eyes took a drastic change into confused. He blinked, cocking his head.

"What do you mean..." He asked, his voice in a whisper for no apparent reason. "...how long was a asleep for...?" Roy wet his lips and finally stood up, not being able to bend like that for any longer. Eds body followed his, getting in a sitting position. Roy looked at him dead in the eyes, his expression a little more serious.

"Looks like we have a lot to discuss..."

* * *

"But...but...you _have_ to put bubbles in it Al!" Oliver howled in embarrassment. He was sitting on top of the sink, naked, towel over his lap. He stared into the crystal clear bath water, eyes wide and cheeks pink. The suit of armor standing beside the tub sighed, shoulders sinking.

"Why? You never had a problem with this before. I've already seen you without any clothes on, Ginger, and I'm not interested or looking." He said, then faced back at the boy sitting on the sink. His cheeks turned a little more rosy.

"T-That was before!" He said in defense, scooting back to get away from him. "You can see right though the water!"

"And I could see right through the water before too, but I'm not even looking." Al said again, trying to reason with the boy. Living with Ed has given him unimaginable patience. Oliver whimpered and looked down, playing with the hem of the towel. Al looked at the almost 13 year old boy, and pulled the plug to the drain. He grabbed the bubble bath soap and pulled off the cap. Oliver squealed with happiness as Al poured the mixture into the water that was now filling the tub again.

"Bubbles!" Oliver said in excitement, and nearly lost balance and fell off the sink but he caught himself right before that happened. Al answered him with a playful laugh and put his arms around the small frame. Oliver gasped as the cold metal made contact with his bare skin. The towel slipped from off his lap when he was lifted up.

"A-Al!" He yelped but before he could make an attempt to kick the armor that was carrying him, he was dumped into the warm bubbly water. "You jerk face!" He said, looking up with flushed cheeks at Al. If Als smile was visible it would be in full purple eyes glared up at him, but held no malice. Al grabbed the sponge on the side of the tub and covered it with soap. Oliver closed his eye and made an annoyed face when the sponge ran over his cheek.

"Would you rather wash yourself, Ginger?" Al asked, not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable or mad. Oliver blinked at him and his eyes wandered off to the side.

"No..." He answered cutely. "I...I like it when you wash me." He added honestly, only blushing more. Al stared at him without saying anything, then dipped the sponge into the water. That had given him such a weird feeling.

"Well!" Al said cheerfully, running the sponge over his face again, lower then before. "I like to wash you to." He said with a laugh, causing the boy in the tub to laugh along with him. They continued like this in silence, just like they usually did when Oliver had to take a bath. The lack of his limb made it impossible for him to do simple things, which was were Al came in. Al was taking very good care of him too, not only with feeding, bathing, and watching him. He was a good listener and talker, and was always interested in what Oliver had to say. It made him feel more loved then even his own family does...or used too.

"I hope I get to stay here..." Oliver spoke up, sadness in his tone. He looked at Al, the same look in his eyes that he heard in his voice. "With you and Horsey, and Ed too even though I never met him...or I did before...I just can't remember." He said, scowling at the fact his memory was so fuzzy during those weeks after his fall from the barn window.

"I want you to stay to, Ginger." Al said sincerely, and odds were looking towards he wasn't going anywhere, at least for a while. Oliver smiled and latched himself onto the arm that was washing him.

"Then, I can show you and Ed my alchemy! And maybe you guys can show me yours? That would be amazing!" Oliver let go, a look of wonder and awe in his eyes. "I never saw anyone besides daddy use alchemy!" He added, giving Al such a hopeful look that he just couldn't say no to the boy.

"Of course we can show you." He said. He also really wanted to see what the boy could do. He reached under the water and pulled out one of Olivers hands, turning it and revealing his wrist. There was an array scarred darkly into the skin on both of his wrists. When he first asked about it Oliver said it was so he could transmute without drawing a circle. He had scarred the array in himself by burning it with acid from his own alchemy. Even though it hurt, it proved worth it, he had said. He studied the intricate design. It was a very unique transmutation circle, he had to admit.

_Riiiiiing_

Al jumped at the sudden ring of the phone. He released Olivers arm and stood up from the place he was kneeling next to the tub. "I'll be right back, Ginger." He said and turned to walk out of the bathroom. He walked over to the phone, lifting it off the receiver. "Colonel Mustangs residence, Al speaking."

Oliver played with the bubbles floating on top of the water around him while he awaited Als return. He hummed to himself, popping the bubbles now with child-like amusement. He was having quiet a bit of fun before he realized he was acting childish, and stopped. He didn't want Al to see him acting like such a kid, it embarrassed him. He sighed to himself, running his hand solemnly over the soapy bubbles. _Maybe that's why Al doesn't like me, he thinks I'm a kid._ _I'm only a little more then a year younger then he is! _He gave a small whimper, feeling his cheeks warm up. Shaking his head, he ran his hands down his face. _What's wrong with me?! _He gave an aggravated growl and closed his eyes tightly, his hands still covering his face.

"Ginger!" Al suddenly popped up in the doorway. "We have to go to the hospital!" He rushed out as he looked back and forth, grabbing neatly folded towel off the shelf. Ginger blinked in confusion, his hands lowering from his face now.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. His big purple eyes looked up at the suit of armor who was attempting to figure out how to get him out of the tub and clothed in the least amount of time possible.

"The Colonel just called, he said Ed's awake!"

* * *

"He _LIVED_?!" The blonde alchemist screeched from the hospital bed. "How the hell did he live?!" He asked, utter shock all over his face and in his voice. He lightly shoved the nurse, who was currently trying to draw some blood with a needle, away with annoyance. She gave a small grunt and cast him a nasty look, but Ed ignored it. Roy looked away, giving a small shrug as the beginning of his answer.

"Not only that..." He said, getting an uneasy look on his face. He looked back up at Ed. "It worked...they did it..." Ed stared at him, trying to process what the man meant by that sentence.

"What do you mean...what worked?" He asked, not wanting to attempt to figure it out himself. He wanted to know and he wanted to know _now._ Roy worked his jaw as Ed mumbled something mean under his breath directed at that nurse that was annoying the crap out of him. It wasn't until she mumbled something back that Roy decided to answer.

"He's human again..." He said simply. Eds head snapped up from his death glare at the nurse, giving her the moment she needed to stick him with the needle. He didn't feel it, he was too taken back by what just came out of Roys mouth. His mouth went dry as his head rushed with thoughts of how that could be possible.

"But...how...what happened..." He asked, completely stricken by this information. Roy shook his head with a sigh. He wanted to answer that question himself, but he didn't know anything about human transmutation. If someone was to know that answer, it was Ed himself.

"I wish I knew, Ed..." He said. "My only guess would be that it ended up being enough after all. The gate took Grace and her father...It also took one of Olivers legs..." The statement was followed by a morose look.

"In exchange for his soul..." Ed finished the thought to himself more then to Roy. It made sense, but didn't at the same time. Roy shrugged again, honestly not really knowing the right answer to all of this.

"I suppose that would make sense." He said. "Although, there's still more to tell you..." Ed shot him a confused look. "As far as we know, Oliver has no other family. No records of anyone with the last name 'Wulf' that is in relation to him can be found..." Eds current puzzled look became stronger. "...He's under my custody right now, since he was found with you and I." Ed leaned forward, giving him that you-aren't-saying-what-i-think-you're-saying look. Roy gave him some sympathy with his eyes. "He's living with me...just as you and Al are now." Eds eyes widened.

"He's living with _you_?! Why would you...wait...Al and I live with you...?" He cocked his head sideways upon realizing the full meaning to that statement. Roy felt his stomach pool with warmth as his lips pulled upwards like they usually did when he was around Ed.

"Well, why not?" He said, allowing the smile on his face to be heard in his voice. "When you and Al get back from missions, you need a place to stay anyway don't you?" He added nonchalantly, noticing the nurse had glanced at him. He waited until she had left the room to continue. "And don't worry about Oliver, he's a good kid. He doesn't even remember what happened...his memory from his time of being a homunculus is completely gone. Him and Al have become close as well, as I'm sure you'll notice." He gave a sideways glance at the door then back at Eds eyes, allowing his expression to fall into that blissful state he tended not to show Ed. "It also allows some alone time that we need to catch up on..." Again Roy was met with the familiar sight of an embarrassed and blushing Edward. Roy had agonizingly waited for this boy to wake up, and to have his blonde sitting in front of him flushed and shy at the mention of any sexual activity was well worth the wait.

Ed looked off to the side. "Yeah...I guess..." He said quietly, not denying the fact that they had to make up for lost time. Roy gave a small chuckle, only getting a glare in return. He rested his elbows on the chair arms and laced his fingers in front of him, turning his head to the side slightly and letting a lovely smirk grace his lips. Typical devious Roy pose.

"So, Ed..." He started, locking his gaze with the hesitant eyes in front of him. "Tell me, is it official?" He asked, allowing his smirk to grow stronger as Ed gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed seemed annoyed as he asked this. Roy figured the annoyance was from the previous statement that had left him blushing like a school girl.

"Well, given the circumstances, and the things we've done, it would make sense. Simply put, in your standards, can I officially consider you my boyfriend?" He seemed very pleased with himself. Ed scowled at just how cocky he was saying all of this, but his face reddened again. He turned away with a huff, covering his arms over his chest.

"If I say yes, are you going to get all cocky about it mr-i-cant-walk-without-a-crutch?" Ed said, allowing a smirk of his own to grace those lips of his. Roy arched his eyebrow.

"I'll consider it as I sit here from my post towering 2 feet over your head..." He responded smoothly. Eds smirk disappeared and he glared angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Watch it, or that crutch is going to end up so far in your ass you won't be able to even hear my answer." He snapped, trying as hard as he could to control the outburst that was threatening to spill from his mouth. Roy smiled and sighed happily, that was really enough of yes as he needed.

_Clank Clank Clank Screeeech Clank _

"Al's here!" Ed shouted enthusiastically upon hearing the loud noises that could only be his younger brother. As if on cue, the door of the hospital swung open with such force that it bounced back off the wall and slammed back shut. Ed could have nearly died laughing at the scene as Al stood on the other side of the door, slightly surprised at the fact the door was now _shut_ when he had _opened_ it. Just then Oliver came up next to Al and smiled mockingly at him.

"Seems like the big bad suit of armor has been bested by a door." Oliver said with a laugh and turned the knob, leaning on his krutch and jumping up to kick the door open with his only leg. Ed stared at them, eyes squinted and mouth slightly hanging open. Roy was leaning over the arm of his chair, looking back at them with the same look that Ed held.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled, snapping Ed out of his daze of 'wow-you-are-stupid'. He ran the short distance and lifted Ed out of the bed, hugging him tightly and swinging him back and forth as worded his excitement.

"Ah..Al...can't...breath...c-crushing lungs..." Ed wheezed, attempting to squirm from his brothers strong hold he had on him. Al immediatly dropped him back into the bed, giving an apologetic laugh. A small giggle echoed through the room as Oliver limped in behind Al.

"Mustang!" He shouted and picked up the pace, moving over to the side of the chair. Ed watched the boy make his way over to Roy. He studied him silently, watching him hug Roy lovably like he knew him for years. He bore such a striking resemblance to Apathy that it was almost hard to look at him. It wasn't like looking at a black and white photo anymore, his once gray hair turned a bright orange color. His gray eyes changing to purple. He lost the ouroboros under his eye as well. He looked like a normal child now, besides the missing leg of course. Then Ed noticed something else. Oliver was really short. He was definitely smaller then the average 12 year old. It added to the cuteness the young boy seemed to give off.

"Wow, he's so small." Ed voiced, still looking over at Oliver who had turned his head to Ed. A small pout came across his features and his eyes narrowed in Eds direction. Now he bore an even more striking resemblance to Apathy with that angry look he had planted on his face.

"Hey! I am NOT small!" He shouted. Both Roy and Al were taken by surprise by this outburst of anger. "You shouldn't even be talking!" He added with a snip in his cute voice. Now it was Eds turn to narrow his eyes.

"I SHOULDN'T BE TALKING?! I'M NEARLY AN ADULT YOU LITTLE RED-HEADED BRAT!" He screamed back, flailing his one arm and leg from his place on the bed. Oliver growled, limping forward a little to get closer to the boy.

"My hair is ORANGE, and ADULT?! WHO'S THE ONE WHO PUT YOU THROUGH A COMPACTOR THEN?!" He shouted back, leaning forward as he screamed. Al and Roy looked at each other.

"Children please!" Roy said, his voice thundering over the two screaming boys. "Let's just agree you are both equally short." Ed and Oliver snapped their head over at Roy giving him a look that could send a thousand lions running in fear, followed by a simultaneous, "WHAT?!"

-

-

-

Now the fun really begins :)

Reviews are nice :D


	9. Chapter 9 & Authors Note

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't like him." Ed grumbled from the back seat of the car. "I don't want him living with us." He turned his head over to Roy who was seated next to him, trying his best to deal with all the complaining the boy was doing.

"I don't understand why you dislike him, Ed." He answered calmly. "He's a sweet boy."

"He called me short!" Ed interjected, glaring angrily at the mention of what had happened back at the hospital. Roy sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand down his face. Ed held no mercy to the people who mocked his height.

"Yes, and I call you short all the time but you still like me." He shot back, giving a wavy smile in his direction. "Plus, He has nowhere to go, his family is all dead." There was a sting to Roys voice now, signaling that Ed should be more respectful. "Or have you forgotten that part?"

"He has a point Ed..." Hughes cut in from his place in the front of the car. He glanced at the boy for a moment then his eyes went back to the road. "You should try to get along with him, you have a lot in common when you think about it." He added, placing typical Maes Hughes smile on his face.

"Exactly." Roy said and looked at the scowling boy next to him. "You know, he doesn't have a family anymore, he's been through a lot...lack of limbs...height..." The last one (or two) was meant to light the fuse of Eds short temper. Ed grit his teeth. Roy knew he was lucky that Ed was missing and arm and leg at the moment, or he would have gotten his ass beaten.

"I have a good foot on him!!" Ed yelled. Roy smiled and looked away from him, only adding fuel to the fire. Ed didn't like being ignored. "When I get my arm and leg fixed you are so screwed!"

* * *

"Thank you very much for the ride back, Lieutenant." Al said as he helped Oliver out of the car. Al picked him up over his shoulders while Riza handed him the crutch.

"It was no problem, Alphonse." She said, offering him one of her rare smiles. Her glance turned over to Roy who was standing and waiting for Hughes to get Ed out of the other car. "Anything Else, Sir?" She questioned. He looked over at her and thought for a second.

"No you're dismissed." He said tiredly, and gave an attempt at a salute due to him balancing on his crutches. She saluted back and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." She said in her normal steady tone and turned to get back into her car. Oliver looked over at Ed who was in Hughes arms. The moment the two boys made eye contact, a glaring fight broke out between them. Roy looked between them for a moment then sighed and moved up to the door, managing with some grace to get up the stairs. Al and Hughes followed him. He didn't seem to need or want help as he opened the door himself and went inside the house. Al walked in behind the Colonel. Oliver turned over at Ed and in a typical childlike way, he stuck his tongue out at him. Ed would have went into a fit of yelling if it wasn't for the fact Hughes cast him a look that said not to, so he settled with mumbling obscenities and insults under his breath.

"Where do you want me to put Ed, Roy?" Hughes asked, dodging a glare from the boy in his arms. Roy looked over his shoulder. He seemed exhausted, and from the lack of sleep over the past few weeks, he was.

"Bring him to my r- couch..." He said, catching the thought right before he finished saying it. Hughes nodded and walked over to the left, placing him gently on the soft couch. Roy leaned against the side of the counter that separated to kitchen from the entry way and living room area. "I think we're fine here Hughes..." Roy said, not looking at him. "If Ed happens to need help, I'm sure his brother wouldn't mind assisting him." He looked over at Al who nodded. Oliver was pouting from his place on Als shoulders.

"Why don't you tell shorty to help himself." He mumbled loud enough for Al to hear. Al jumped and looked at Ed in panic. He sighed with relief once he realized the boy hadn't heard what Oliver said. Hughes nodded and walked over to Roy. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're alright? You don't need any help? I'm sure I can take at least one of them, Gracia and I would have no problem with it. These three are quiet the burden put together, Roy. You're still hurt..." Roy shook his head. He could have smiled at the concern his friend held for him, but he just couldn't seem to build the strength to even do that.

"It's fine. They're all independent, and Al is trustworthy enough. They're not a burden." He answered. "Go home and get rest, if something comes up, I'll call you, otherwise everything is fine." Hughes gave him a gentle nudge on his shoulder and backed away, smiling.

"Alright then!" He said then turned to where Al was kneeling down, helping Oliver with his crutch. "I'll see you boys later! Don't give the Colonel too much trouble!" He said with a wave and smiled at Ed as a signal the last comment was more directed his way. Ed smirked and turned away, ignoring what Hughes said and shifting a little to get more comfortable. With the small click of the front door shutting, Roy looked over at Ed who wasn't facing him but was looking at the fireplace.

"Al?" He now looked at the suit of armor. "Do you mind bringing Ed into my room, I'm sure the bed is much more comfortable then the couch." He said, trying not to make it so obvious.

"Sure." Al answered and moved over to his elder sibling. Ed wasn't looking at him, his bangs covered most of his face. Al was able to just see the lightly tinted pink in his cheeks through his hair. He decided against saying anything about it and lifted him up. As Al brought his brother into Roys room, Roy moved over to the young boy sitting on the dining room table. He looked at Oliver who still sported an angry pout.

"I don't like him!" Oliver said in a childish way that sounded almost exactly like Ed in the car. The dark haired man smiled and shook his head.

"He's not so bad." He said, trying to brighten Olivers opinion on his blonde. "Just give it a little while, I'm sure you'll both lighten up to each other." Oliver crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Okay, Horsey..." He said, not making eye contact with Roy. His mood seemed to brighten up a little though."But if he calls me small again, I'm not taking mercy!"

* * *

Ed stretched out on the bed and yawned. He was more tired then he first thought. Roy was watching from the corner of his eye as he adjusted the blankets so that Ed would be comfortable. Ed looked at him, knowing he was struggling with it due to his injuries not being fully healed. Ed snorted and tugged at the part of the blanket Roy was trying to fix.

"Come on. I'm tired. It's fine." He said, yawning again. Roy smirked and let go of the comforter. He shifted across the bed and next to Ed. This was exactly how he wanted it to be. Ed seemed completely comfortable being with Roy like this. He adjusted to things quickly, and Roy was thankful for that. He got under the covers with some effort. It was a chilly night, and that only made it better. He moved closer to the blonde and wrapped his arm around his waist from under the blankets. Ed jumped from the sudden touch but eased into it. They were looking at each other, being able to see now because of their eyes getting used to the dark room. Roys hand moved up and ran through Eds hair.

"I like it down..." He commented, gently running his hand back down through the blonde hair. Ed broke the gaze they were holding and looked off to the side. Roy smiled at how shy he got at a simple compliment. "You should wear it down more often..." He added. Ed gave a small snort that Roy found irresistibly cute.

"It gets all tangled up and everything..." He whispered, his eyes moving back up to Roys who never left Eds face. Ed forced his blush down and let his lips curve upwards. It was amazing how this man was able to make him feel. No one had ever made him feel this way before. Just looking at him made his stomach do all twists and flips. He wanted to press his lips to Roys, but was too nervous to suddenly just kiss him like that.

"Well..." Roy whispered back. "I say you should keep it down at least once..." He finished then leaned in, claiming those lips he loved so much. Ed made those amazing sounds when he was kissed, only making the Flame Alchemist want to kiss him even more, and there wasn't anyone in the world who would stop him from doing that. He missed this boy, God he missed him. Roys hand ventured away from Eds hair and down to a place that he liked a little bit more. His hand ran over his butt lightly, making Ed tense up but never cease in the kissing. He was still new to it, but he was trying, and seemed to be getting the hang of it now. Eds leg lightly touched Roys then slid over it, earning a groan from the older man. As if that would be some encouragement to keep on kissing him, Ed didn't seem to take it that way, and pulled away from the contact. Roy gave him a look as if to figure out why in the world Ed stopped kissing him.

Ed looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth, "Al's in the other room..."

_Al? Who's Al? Oh! Al! _

"He'll hear...I don't want him knowing yet, I want to tell him." Ed continued. Roy gave a look just about said 'Oh shit'.

"Oh, about that." He said. Eds eyes narrowed, only making Roy give him a smile that was indirectly praying that the boy wasn't going to kill him. "Al knows." He said quickly. Eds eyes widened and he stared at Roy for a few seconds.

"You told him!?" He spat, leaning forward and almost hitting his head against Roys. Roy shook his head.

"No no no!" He said quickly, rushing to get everything out before he went under verbal attack. "He figured it all out on his own!" Ed grit his teeth.

"How?! How obvious did you make it?!" His eyes and voice took a dangerous turn towards that blonde demon he only knew too well. Roy chuckled.

"Obvious enough?" He said, his voice a little higher pitched then normal. Ed looked at him, the intensity of his stare nearly making Roy want to move away from the 2 limbed boy. Then, Eds gaze suddenly fell and his expression softened. Roy blinked in confusion before he felt Eds lips touch his in a chaste kiss. They held it, savoring the feeling of each others lips until they broke away gently. Roy slide his eyes open to meet the loving golden ones staring back at him.

"Thank you..." Ed whispered, still starting into the black orbs.

"For what...?" Roy asked, his voice also in a whisper for a reason Roy didn't know.

"For being there for me..."

* * *

Al sat off to the side in the dark room. Everyone had gone off to bed a little more then an hour ago, and Oliver had just fallen asleep less then 30 minutes earlier. It was quiet now, and Al could only pray there would be no nightmares for the young boy tonight. He had been plagued by the horrible dreams that woke him up in a sweat ever since he had been brought here. He seemed to remember only a few things, which consisted of a dark place and screaming. It was peaceful for only a few seconds, before a small noise came from the bed. Al felt his heart drop, knowing it was going to begin, and there was no way of waking him up. Oliver shifted, pulling the covers up to him. He made another small strangled noise in his throat. The sound was a little different then it normally was, but Al didn't stray on that for long since the boy in the bed had flipped over, his eyes closed tightly. Al gave a small sad whimper, only wishing he would wake up from it faster. Another cry from the bed, soft and strangled like before. He groaned and flipped over. Then, faster then normal, Oliver gasped and his eyes shot open. He sat straight up, just like he always did when he was shocked awake from a nightmare. Al looked at him, waiting until he got over the shock before he approached the boy to comfort him. Oliver was shaking, his eyes wide, staring at his lap.

"Ginger..." Al said gently. Oliver gasped again, looking at Al with eyes the size of saucers. "Have a nightmare...?" He asked just as gentle as before. Oliver gulped and licked his lips. His eyes glazed over, looking different then how he normally did at times like this.

"U-Uh...no, I mean yes! A nightmare, yes." he stuttered, his breath coming in small pants. He shifted away from Als glance and reached his arm out, grabbing his crutch from the side of the bed.

"What are you doing..." Al asked, moving to get up. Oliver looked at him, eyes still wide.

"N-No! I'm fine! Just...have to go to the bathroom...that's all!" He said quickly, his voice higher then normal. Al stopped moving and sat back a little.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" He asked. Oliver nodded vigorously and stood up, leaning most his weight on the crutch. He opened the door and walked out.

"Yes I'm fine...uh...be back i-in a minute..." He said quietly and left the room as quickly as possible considering the fact he only had one leg. He made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He leaned his crutch on the sink and leaned his body against the wall, slowly sliding down in a sitting position. He shivered, closing his eyes and recalling his dream. He bit his lip, sliding his hand downward subconsciously and lightly touched the part of his body that desperately wanted attention. He gasped when he hit it and drew his hand back in shock, sending a wave of pleasure through his torso.

"Wow..." He breathed, nervously bringing his hand down again. He bit his lip and ran his palm against the small bulge in his night pants. Another wave of pleasure. His body shuddered with the feeling it gave him. He gulped and tried it again, closing his eyes as the feeling returned, and God did it feel good. He stopped for a minute then did the only logical thing and slipped his hand inside the loose pants. He almost moaned as he wrapped the small digits around his need. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he knew what to do to make it feel great. The only reason he had an idea was because of the friends he used to have, who had been a few years older and talked about this kind of stuff, he just couldn't put a finger on what it was called. He ran his hand upward, stroking himself carefully. The movement made his senses go crazy. His mind wandered back to his dream. The dream that started this feeling and shocked him awake.

_He sat there, back against a warm comfortable object. He was completely naked as a hand, feeling familiar yet unfamliar, was running up his bare thigh. He shivered as it passed by his erection and up his small frame. He gave a whimper, moving against the figure sitting behind him, begging for him to touch him in that place that needed to be touched. A warm breath breathed down his neck as the hand of the same person ran south, stopping just shy above where he wanted it to be. He bucked upwards, letting himself hit the hand lightly. The figure gave an amused giggle above him, a laugh that was so agonizingly familiar and loving. He still didn't touch him, allowing Oliver only to buck up against him, only getting a fraction of the friction he wanted. The orange haired boy whined, hands on the thighs that were wrapped around him, next to his own. The figure laughed and placed his lips onto his shoulder. Oliver moved into it, thrusting upwards again. Then he touched him, finally. He moaned and moved into the touch as the warm hand created a cavern, lazily and lovingly running up and down the boys cock. He closed his eyes. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he turned his head, leaning into the body more. The unknown figure behind him leaned his head down next to Olivers head. The warm breath made his own hitch and send shock waves of intense pleasure throughout his body. The hand picked up it's pace. Then that voice...that voice that came in a soft whisper; that voice that was so sweet, so gentle and loving, that Oliver knew exactly who it was..._

_"I love you, Ginger..." _

Olivers whole body went rigid as that voice in his mind brought him to his completion, a small amount of semen dripping down his hand. He was able to hold back half of his moan, and prayed no one had heard it in the stillness of the night, but even the smallest noise sounded loud at this time. He sat still, trying hard to steady his breathing and focus his thoughts again. He grabbed the towel hanging up on a rack and whipped his hand, making a slightly disgusted face as he did so. The knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Ginger...are you alright?" Als voice sounded quietly from the other side. Oliver could have cursed as he blushed deeply at that adorable echoed voice on the other side of the door. He scrambled to compose himself and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine...I'll be out in a minute..." He said, able to keep his tone steady enough that it wasn't suspicious. There was a slight shuffle of metal.

"Okay...I'll see you back in the bedroom then..." Al said softly and then the clanking of metal was heard softer and softer until he was back in the room again. Oliver sighed, running his now clean hand through his bangs. He tossed the towel he used to clean himself into the dirty laundry and hosted himself up by the edge of the sink. He grabbed his crutch, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his now more sensitive member, but that was the least of his worries right now. He sighed again, standing in front of the door before opening it, just staring at the knob. He felt ashamed to say the least. He gulped and licked his lips.

"What's wrong with me..." He mumbled and reached out, turning the knob and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!!"

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!!"

"MIDGET!"

"DWARF!"

"Ed! Oliver! Please!" Roy growled, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. "This is ridiculous, you two have been at it all morning." He said, opening one eye and looking at them both annoyed. Ed looked back at him, casting a sour look in his direction.

"Tell this little pint-sized, ego the size of the sun, brat to shut up and respect his, taller, elders!" He snapped angrily, shooting his arm up and pointing at the boy who was standing in front of the blonde looking extremely pissed off.

"Yeah! Elders! Maybe that's why you're so short, people shrink as they get older, you know!" Oliver snapped back cockily, leaning forward and making a slightly mocking motion with his body. Eds head whipped around.

"You...little..._shit_!" Ed yelled through his clamped jaw. Oliver gave an over dramatic gasp and backed away slightly, then his hand went up and pointed at Ed.

"Mustang, short-stuff over here said a bad word at me!" Oliver yelled in an accusing tone. Ed lost it.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

Al gasped and jumped forward, wrapping his arm around Olivers waist and pulling him back. Roy lunged forward as well, just in time to grab the back of Eds shirt and yank him back into the seat.

"I SWEAR ONCE I GET MY AUTOMAIL BACK YOU'RE GOING TO BE MISSING YOU'RE OTHER LEG TOO!"

"YOU'RE ABOUT KNEE HEIGHT ANYWAY SO IT'D BE PRETTY EASY TO KICK YOU 50 FEET ACROSS THE ROOM!"

"PIPSQUEAK!"

"SMURF!"

"That's _ENOUGH_!!!" Both boys froze and turned to Roy who was sitting there looking more mad then either of them had ever seen. "All you two have done since the moment you met each other is fight! We have more important matters at hand, and if you two want to continue to act like little children then the door is right over there!" His hand shot up in the direction of the living room area. Ed and Oliver gulped. "Am I going to be forced to throw you out until you can behave like human beings or are we going to try and cooperate so we can actually accomplish something?!"

"...get along..." Oliver answered nervously, staring at the angry Colonel in fright. Ed nodded in agreement with Olivers answer. Al sat there quietly, also extremely scared by the angry man across the kitchen table. His grip slightly tightened around Olivers waist, making him look up.

"Let's sit down, and then we can all talk about what we're going to do." Al said to Oliver and let go of his waist and sat on the ground with a clank. A light blush covered the young boys cheeks as he sat down in the suit of armors lap. Roy waited patiently and actually released Eds shirt, now convinced that the boy wasn't going to dare to try to attack the other.

"Are we all calm now?" He asked, eying down the two shortest boys in the room. They both nodded simultaneously as a signal that Roy could continue. "Alright, first thing's first." He started and looked at Ed. "We'll need to get you to Resembool, to repair your automail, I've already contacted the Rockbells." Ed gave him a confused and horrified look. "I did it while you were still in the hospital. Also, Oliver will be going with you."

"What! Why?!" Ed shouted, but received a nasty look in return from Roy. "I mean...why does he have to come with us?" He said, rephrasing his sentence so it sounded nicer.

"If you have yet to notice, Ed, he is missing a leg." Roy said as if it was more then obvious why he was joining them to visit the Rockbells. "Don't worry though, I'll be coming with you three as well." Now that was something Ed didn't have a problem with. "We can't spend every minute relaxing though, Ed and I have a lot of reporting to do by the Fuhrers request. It was held off due to Ed being in the hospital, but now that he is awake we need to get to work on that." Ed groaned at the idea of writing a full report on the events that led to this whole thing. Roy didn't seem the least bit thrilled to do it either judging by the sympathetic look he gave Ed. "We're leaving for Resembool in five days." Ed groaned again.

"So I have five more days to live before my head gets pounded in..." He said, drooping his head down with a sigh. Oliver was tempted to say something, but decided for the sake of his own life it was best to keep any remarks to himself...at least until the Colonel was out of the room. Oliver stretched and yawned.

"I'm still so sleepy..." He said cutely, turning his head up to face Al. Al looked down and lifted one of his arms to pat him on the head.

"Well, you have so many nightmares it's a wonder that you even sleep..." He said. Another blush appeared on the young boys face and he turned away from his gaze, laughing.

"Yeah, nightmares." He said, rubbing his arm nervously. "They're pretty scary...so scary in fact I think I'm going to just go lay down for a while, catch up on some lost sleep I guess..." He said and attempted to lift himself up, but fell right back into Als lap. The suit of armor echoed with a giggle and lifted Oliver up, handing him his crutch.

"Not yet, Ginger. You haven't even eaten anything, and you need to eat to get better." Al said with concern as he stood with Oliver. Olivers shoulders fell and he pouted.

"I'm all better though!" He said and looked up at him with an over exaggerated smile. Roy stood from his place on the seat, only hearing Ed groan in protest since he couldn't do the same.

"He's right, Ginger." Roy said, ignoring the clinging Ed was doing to his shirt. "Why don't you show him around the city more, Al? He's well enough now that he can travel more." Olivers eyes lit up as he completely forgot his previous plan of going to take a nap. He spun around, slamming the hand he wasn't using to hold his crutch hard on Als stomach.

"OH MY GOSH CAN WE?!" He screamed, pushing into Al more and more, looking up with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. Another laugh came from the suit of armor and he lifted Oliver over his shoulder and took his crutch out of his hand.

"Of course we can." Al said and turned to Roy and Ed. "When do you want us back?" He asked. Roy looked up at the clock.

"Just make sure you're back around 6." He answered, then glanced at Ed who had yanked on his shirt again. Al nodded and Oliver laughed happily.

"Okay! See you later!" He called and left the house. The only sound was the clanking of Als armor as he made his way down the street, then it disappeared. Silence set in, as well as a slow smirk on the lips of the black haired man. Roy looked over at Ed, his eyes going half mast. Ed visibly swallowed, knowing exactly what that look meant. He tightened his grip on the Colonels shirt and pulled down. Roy followed the way the yank had sent him, meeting those soft lips half way. Roy sloppily kissed him due to the position he was in, lightly nipping at the flesh of the younger boys bottom lip, his tongue sliding along Eds. Ed had to pull away from the kiss to get a breath in, then fully pulled away so he was arms length away, staring into the amused dark eyes above him.

"You want to know what the worst part about having you alone in my house is?" Roy asked, slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss. Ed looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He knew if he tried to speak, it would probably not make sense. After that kiss he wasn't sure if he was able to form coherent words. Roy leaned down, pressing his lips to the blondes again. He backed away far enough to whisper his answer. "Is not being able to do a thing with you due to our situation." He said, lips against the skin below him right after it was said. Ed moaned into the kiss, sending the blood from Roys brain on a trip down south to his cock. Ed broke away, leaning his forehead on Roys.

"Life sucks..." He grumbled bluntly. Roy breathed a laugh and kissed Eds nose. "I need my limbs back and your leg needs to heal faster..." Ed added, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, so I wont double over while trying to fuck you..." He whispered huskily. The blondes face reddened quite a bit at the statement.

"You have a really sick sense of humor..."

* * *

"There's no way in hell that it's that perfect." Ed mumbled, his head resting on his hand as he sighed in aggravation. Roy looked at him and sighed too, leaning over the kitchen table.

"Well, he seems like a perfectly normal 13 year old." Roy said in disagreement. Ed shook his head, closing his eyes.

"_Seems_ like it." He said, anger almost lacing his tone. "There's no way that he'd get his life back so easily and just the way it was before." Roy thought for a minute.

"It's not the way it was before, he has no family now. It took one of his legs as well..." Eds expression softened, his eyes glancing off to the side. Roy sat back in his chair a little and took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe his soul really was returned just like it was before, and his body took the most damage by the lose of his leg. His life was given back, with some things missing." Ed looked down, his face scrunching up in thought and confusion.

"I just have a feeling there's a catch, something is off, but it's not showing itself yet..." He answered, bringing his hand down flat on the wood table. "I know it's not as perfect as it seems, he was a homunculus, you just don't go back to being a human without a catch." He added. Roy leaned over a little, putting his arm around the boys waist.

"You're probably right, you know much more on the matter then myself..." He said. "Either way though, don't worry yourself to death about it, I'm sure no harm is going to come from it." He pressed his lips to the cheek next to him. Ed leaned into the touch, not making eye contact with Roy. He was worried about Oliver, he wasn't going to lie. Worried and Confused. The arm around his waist tightened, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. He looked up into the dark eyes, making his heart skip a beat once they locked gazes. "Stop worrying..." Roy whispered and brought his mouth down to Eds. He pulled back and looked at Ed, his face showing the emotion he never let anyone see...love. "Now listen..." Roy started, a smile on his face and glowing in his eyes. "We're going to get you're automail fixed, and Oliver is going to obviously be needing some too. I still need to heal, and you and Oliver have some injuries that need a little time as well. Plus Oliver will have to become adjusted to his automail, so we're all just going to relax for a while until we're all up on our feet again. Deal?" Ed pouted at the tone in his voice; he was definitely babying him. Although, part of him was enjoying this, so he smiled back and nodded.

"Fine, deal." He answered, closing the space between them.

-

-

-

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Alright, I'm going to be in New York all of tomorrow, then the next day is Warped Tour, so basically that leaves me no time to work on this for those two days, setting me behind schedual. On top of that, ConnectiCon is coming soon, and I didn't even start my cosplay! Eek! That adds more pressure and sets me further behind. I'll work on it as much as I can for the remainder of today, but a lot goes down in the next chapter, and I might try to split it in half and make it two so I can get another out sooner. Until then, I hope you all are enjoying it so far. :) It's only going to get more intense, and maybe Ed was on to something with this whole 'catch' thing. Who knows ;)

Well, if you want to be updated when the next chapter will be out, you can always follow my Twitter (link is on my profile). Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate it! Keep up the reviewing and I'll keep up the writing!

-Jenn


	10. Chapter 10

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 10**

FOUR DAYS LATER

The small sniffle in the still of the night caught Als attention. He lifted his head over to the bed where Oliver laid and watched. The small body shuffled a little and sniffed again, followed by a shaky breath.

"Ginger...?" Al said quietly. Oliver didn't seem startled by the sudden voice. Al continued to stare at the boys blanket covered back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Oliver said, his voice cracking slightly. He gave a small cry then brought his hand up to stifle the noise that had escaped his mouth. Al stood up and moved over next to the bed.

"Ginger...are you okay...?" He asked. The sweet voice was followed by another small animal like noise to come from the boy on the bed. Oliver slowly shook his head and turned to face Al, his purple eyes running with tears. "What's wrong?" Als concern became more evident in his tone.

"C-Can I sleep with you...please...?" Oliver asked, sitting up and wiping a tear that fell.

"I'm sure I can't be very comfortable Ginger, you're better off sleeping in your bed..." Al answered. Oliver shook his head.

"No...please Al." He looked up at him, his eyes wide and scared. Al stared at him, looking into the large innocent purple eyes. He couldn't say no to him, although quite frankly he could rarely ever say no to the boy. He bent down and lifted him up, blanket and all, then walked back and sat on the ground, placing Oliver in his lap. The boy still had tears running down his face, and he didn't seem to calm down that much. Al fixed the blanket as much as he could so that he was comfortable.

"What's the matter, Ginger..." He asked, his arms protectively around the Olivers body. Oliver shook his head, hiding his face in the blanket.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy and never talk to me again!" Oliver wept, his body shaking from his cries. He felt Als grip tighten a little.

"No I wont, I'd never think that." He said, moving his hand and lifting Olivers head up to look at him. His face was flushed and wet from the tears falling from his eyes. "Please tell me..." Another small cry came from Oliver before he pulled away from Als grasp enough to turn his head back around, half burying it in the blanket again.

"But...I know that it's crazy..." Oliver said, his crying slowing down enough so that he could talk properly. "...a-and you're probably not even going to believe me..." Al gave a small laugh.

"Well, I've seen a lot of things that would be hard to believe so I don't think that believing you will be a problem. Just tell me." He said, lovingly patting Olivers leg. The boy in his arms smiled a little, his eyes not facing Al. His smile didn't last long though.

"I-I guess..." He mumbled, taking a deep breath before continuing. Al waited patiantly for Oliver to talk again. "I...I know that this will sound so stupid...that's why I have to come out and say that...that I like you a lot..." Al cocked his head a little.

"Well...I like you a lot too, Ginger..." He replied, confusion lacing his tone. Oliver gulped and shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"No, No, No." He said, hiding his face more in the blanket now. "I mean...well...uh...I mean that...I _really_ like you." He tried, gulping again. "Like you....more then a friend like you..." He finished, making a small desperate whimper. He curled his body up as much as he could as if trying to curl into a ball and pretend he never said any of that. Al was silent for a long time. For once, Al was happy that he was in that suit of armor so then no one could see the blush that he was able to feel heating his cheeks like a wildfire. There was a small sniff from the boy, making Al realize he hadn't said anything yet.

"....How....how could you like me though...I mean...I'm kind of...a-"

"I know!" Oliver suddenly said, looking up at him now, his face more flushed then before. "I know that you're a boy, but I still like you a lot anyway!" Al was taken back by the outburst. That definitely wasn't what he was going to say. Oliver sniffed, the tears rebuilding in his eyes. "I-I know it's not right...b-but Horsey and Ed like each other a lot...and...they're happy...so it can't be all that wrong to like a boy..."Al was stunned at the fact that that seemed to be the only thing that Oliver was worried about, not the fact he was a huge metal suit of armor, but that he was a boy. "...A-and...I really really _really_ like you Al...and I've been hiding it but it's gotten to big to hide anymore and...and...I'm sorry...." A tear fell from his eye, his face looking so pained that it was killing Al to look at him any longer.

"I...I really like you a lot too..." Al finally managed to say. Olivers eyes widened as big as Al has ever seen them.

"Y...you....do...?" He asked in shock. Al knew Oliver couldn't see his smile, so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, I just didn't think that there was any way that you could like me..." He answered, still holding onto the boy. "Since...I'm in this suit of armor..." Oliver pulled back from the hug now, smiling brightly at Al as if he had never been crying. He brought his small hand up and placed it on Als chest plate.

"I know...but I like your personality...you're...so...." He scrunched up his face, searching to find the right word. "I don't really know..." He admitted with a small laugh. "You make me so happy...and no ones ever made me feel this way before..." He said, looking away blushing. He was very honest, and for the most part not really that shy to say what's on his mind, even if it meant not holding the eye contact for long. He scooted over to the side, leaning on Als upper arm and using it as a balance to lift himself higher up.

"It's not like you'll be like this forever though..." Oliver said, running his hand down the armor. He looked back at Al, smiling just as bright as before. "I'm pretty sure I can wait...it's something to look forward to..." He said, his cheeks starting to turn red again and his smile becoming shy. "but...it's not going to stop me from doing this..." He said and leaned up, pressing his lips to the cool metal. Al gasped. Now, he wished he wasn't in the armor...so he would be able to feel Oliver kissing him. Although, he felt like he almost could. Oliver backed away, smiling shyly at him and laughing with a small amount of embarrassment. Al joined with an awkward laugh of his own.

"I can't wait to do that when you get your body back..."Oliver said with another laugh, this time looking to the side.

"Something to look forward to..."

* * *

"Come on boys, we don't have all day!" Roys voice sounded down the hall. "The train is leaving soon, hurry it up."

"We're coming!" Al called back. He turned to Oliver, grabbing his crutch and lifting him off the bed onto his shoulders. Oliver laughed, wrapping his arms around Als head. He placed a kiss to the top of it.

"I love you." He said happily with a sigh. Al laughed as well.

"I love you too." He answered in a tone that matched Olivers. Oliver giggled and leaned his head down next to Als.

"That makes my heart feel all funny..." He whispered as they walked into the living room. Chaos was at the max. Ed turned from his place in Hughes arms. He glared daggers up at the small boy on his younger siblings shoulders.

"You'd think it wouldn't take so long for you to get out here, seeing as how your not a big thing to move." He snapped, the short insult flung directly at Oliver. Oliver just rolled his eyes and continued to smile, leaning his arms on Als head. Ed gave him a funny look. "What...no insult back...?" He asked, warily eying the boy down. Oliver shook his head, his happiness sending rays of blinding sunshine to everyone around him.

"Nope! I love my life to much!" He said in a sing song tone, getting a laugh from the armor that was holding him. Roy and Ed looked at each other.

"Well...that's a pleasant change..." Roy said even though his tone held confusion. He shook his head and glanced at the time on his pocket watch. "Alright! Come on, we're already late, let's go!"

* * *

"What...are you doing...?" Roy asked confused, eying his boyfriend from across the seat. Ed currently had his face pressed to the window with such a force that it looked painful. Ed scrunched up his nose, squinting out into the scenery the train was passing.

"Is that..." He mumbled, pressing his face harder against the glass as if to move closer, even though there was an object obviously blocking him from doing so. "A..." He added, his eyes narrowing more. Then he gasped and backed away from the window, his mouth open with excitement. His head whipped around to Al who was sitting next to him as his finger went up, smashing against the window to point. "Look Al! A cow!"

Roy, Al, and Oliver squinted at him in disbelief. Ed slammed his face back into the window with amusement. Without warning, Oliver lunged over Roys lap with no grace at all and slammed his face into the window as well.

"Look Al! MORE COWS!" Oliver screeched with over dramatic happiness then his face dropped into a sarcastic stare at Ed. Ed caught the mock in Olivers tone and glared over at him. Roy had a pained look on his face as Oliver leaned all his weight on him.

"Okay, Okay!" Al said quickly, patting the air and standing up. "No need to start a fight, we're almost there anyway." He reasoned, lifting Oliver off Roys lap since he seemed to be having trouble doing so himself.

"I want to sit next to Roy." Ed said angrily, glaring at the younger boy who was seated next to _his_ Roy. Al sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"Fine..." He said and lifted Oliver up, placing him next to Ed, then swiftly lifting Ed up to place him where Oliver was just sitting. He smirked over at Oliver who was now sitting across from him. Oliver bared his teeth at the blonde and lifted his leg, kicking Eds leg. Eds smirk was wipped away and his lifted his leg, effectively kicking Oliver back.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick.

Kick Kick.

Thrash Kick Kick Thrash Kick.

"Okay!" Al screeched, standing again and lifting Oliver up, moving him over to the window seat then sitting across from Ed. Ed was scowling, looking off to the side. He adjusted himself so he was sitting sideways then leaned against Roys side comfortably. Roys lip twitched with a threatening smile, but he coaxed it down.

"You are a piece of work." He said casually with a sigh, turning his head to look out the window. Ed snorted a laugh, but didn't say anything in response.

* * *

"That was definitely a chipmunk..." Oliver said, limping his way across the dirt road. He glanced at Ed, casting a look that threatened a fight.

"No it wasn't, It was a squirrel. I know what a squirrel looks like." Ed snapped back from his place in his brothers arms. If it was one thing that scared Ed, it was an angry Colonel, and he knew not to put his feet in boiling lava. He might not be yelling at the boy, but one angry colonel wasn't going to stop him from at least making smart remarks back.

"Looks like you're lack of height reduced your brain size. It was a chipmunk." Oliver glared. Ed growled.

"I'M NOT SMALL!!!!!!" He screamed, flailing around wildly. Oliver snorted and smirked, looking away.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Oliver giggled. Eds short fuse was one of the things that delighted Oliver the most. Ed screamed, his eyes filling with rage that was targeting the boy walking next to them.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT Y-"

_THWACK_

"AHH!!!" Ed's hand shot up to his head, covering the spot that had just been hit with a large hard object. He looked up, rubbing the lump on his head.

"What did you do?!?!?!" The blonde haired girl screamed from the doorway. Ed bared his teeth, and Roy took the common sense he had to back away a little and not talk.

"Are you trying to put me in another coma!?!" He yelled, slaming his hand on the steel arm holding him. Winry put her hands on her hips, glaring everyone down with a look that made them all shiver.

"How did you even manage to do that all?!" She yelled, ignoring Eds previous question. She stomped over to them, making Al jump back only slightly. She snatched the part of Eds shirt that was hanging loosely due to the absence of his arm. "You know, when you get yourself killed, I wont have to repair this disaster!"

"Oh _that's_ nice to say!" Ed growled, still getting yanked around as Winry yelled at him. "You yell at me, but not at Oliver!" Winry stopped shaking Ed and blinked, her gaze falling off to the side where Oliver stood, wide-eyed in fright. Her eyes lit up in awe.

"Oh, he's _SO_ cute!!!" She squealed, releasing Ed from her grasp and moving towards the small boy. Oliver squeaked as he was brought into Winrys arms. Oliver blinked in confusion, the complete mood change taking him by surprise. Winry looked at him, smiling."we'll get you fixed up." She said sweetly, getting a small sound of retort from Ed and a smile from Oliver in return.

"I can assume..." Roys voice cut in, finally making his presence known since everyone seemed to have forgotton about the poor colonel. "That this is going to be a very long week..."

-

-

-

Well, this chapter wasn't supposed to be done...but it's been to long since I updated, so I cut the chapter in half, and I'm going to finish the rest later, and submit this.

going to be a lot of RoyxEd in the next chapter...got to make up for lost time aye? ;)

I lack inspiration. haha

Reviews are nice :)


	11. Chapter 11

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 11**

"I haven't been able to move on my own for days. You know it's really annoying to get carried around everywhere." Ed groaned, slumping over from his seat on the couch. "Why can't we just do it now and get it over with?" Winry turned her head to him, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh, I don't know Ed...how about because we're all eating?!" She yelled, shoving a spoonful of food in her mouth and chewing angrily. Ed blinked then scowled, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Still..." He mumbled, cracking his eyes open to glance at the Colonel. The fact he had to get carried everywhere, making him feel helpless, wasn't the _only_ reason Ed wanted his automail fixed as soon as possible. The man who was currently returning his gaze from the corner of his eye was his main reason for bugging Winry to fix his automail; and quite frankly, Roy was anxious for Ed to get his missing limbs back as well. The thoughts let alone of what he wanted to do to the boy was enough to turn him on. Although, he was still recovering and it made his ideas difficult to pull off. Little did he know, Ed had his own plans brewing in his head. Ed smirked and closed his eyes again, breaking their eye contact.

"Ed, why don't you make use of yourself and go see where Al and Oliver went off too." Roy said, not looking over at him as he continued to eat. "Grab Olivers crutch, I'm sure you can handle yourself." Ed glared at the back of Roys head, his ideas of what they were going to do when he got his automail back completely shattered. He shifted and grabbed Olivers crutch forcefully and hoisted himself up.

"Bastard..." He mumbled as he hobbled away to find his brother and the orange haired little brat he hated so much. He made his way through the house, not being able to find them, until he heard a giggle from outside. He sighed and went to the door.

"Al s-stop!!!" The howled laughter came. Ed stopped, backing his hand away from the knob and peering out the crack of the door. Al was on the ground kneeling over Oliver and tickling him all over the place. The boy was screaming with laughter and squirming all over the place. The harder Oliver laughed, the more Al laughed as well. Ed gave a small smile at the sound of such pure laughter, especially from his brother. He seemed so happy, and that made Ed over joyed.

"Al!!! Stop! I-I cant b-breath!!" Oliver laughed and pushed at Al, but was easily overpowered by him. After a few seconds more, Al stopped his torture, laughing hysterically as well. He flipped over next to Oliver, laying on the grass with a loud _clank._ Olivers laughter began to subside, and his sighed happily. He sat up abruptly and nearly jumped up on top of Als stomach, with much difficulty. Al leaned up a little, looking at him. Oliver sat on top of him and scooted up, careful not to slip off of him. He placed his hands on Als chest plate, then leaned over some more, smiling brightly. Al made a small noise of confusion.

"Ginger...?" He questioned. Oliver laughed a little and leaned down, pressing his lips to the metal below him. Al wasn't able to feel it, but he wished that he could. Oliver moved up further until he could lean down enough to place a kiss where Als lips would have been if he wasn't in the armor.

"I can't wait to do that when you get your body back..." Oliver said, his eyes closed and his lips still pressed against metal as he spoke. "You have no idea..." Al sighed contently, his arms coming up to lightly go around the small figure.

"Me too..." Al answered, earning another small laugh from the orange haired boy. Oliver continued placing small kisses on the suit of armor, knowing Al couldn't feel it, but wanting to make sure he knew how much he really liked him. "I love you..." Olivers smile returned ten fold.

"I love you more..." He giggled, a little shyness in his tone.

Ed stared at the two, wide eyed. There was no way...How... Ed shook his head, blinking. That explained it, that explained everything. How they always spent time together, how they were always up so late talking, how they seemed to get along so well...too well. But how? When? ....How? Ed looked at the ground, trying to reason through it in his head. Then, the only logical answer came up. Ask Al. But what was he suppoesd to say? That he was spying on the two? That he saw their little confession? No, Al would be mad. He would have to ease it out of him. Trick him into telling him. He would tell Ed...Al wouldn't keep something like that from him. He would have to tell him when he was ready. Ed exhaled, knowing he couldnt just open the door without warning. He grabbed the handle roughly and shook it a little as enough of a warning then opened the door. they both squeaked in surprise, Oliver nearly falling off of Al as he sat up. After landing roughly on Als leg, Oliver gave Ed a look that told of impending death upon the blonde.

"B-Brother!" Al gasped, obviously not at all expecting Ed to have opened the door. "I...We were...just coming inside!" He fumbled. Oliver ducked a little as if he was getting ready to leap up and kill Ed.

"Do you _have_ to come and bother us?!" He spat, venom lacing his every word. How in the world had that cute innocent looking boy Ed had just seen turn into the demonic creature? Ed glared.

"No. Roy told me to come get you guys, so I-"

"PLEASE! Spare me the story!" Oliver said over dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. "We'd both be better off that way!" Al surpressed a laugh, only deepening Eds anger.

"I really don't like you..." Ed said through grit teeth. Oliver bared his own teeth at him.

"I really don't like you more..." Oliver responded, just as angry. Ed screamed and turned around.

"Just come the hell inside!" He yelled, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER

A soft knock on the door caught the alchemists attention. Ed opened his eyes from his place on the bed where he was resting and turned his head to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He was tired.

"Who else?" Roys voice answered. "Can I come in?" Ed smiled. He didn't want to see anyone right now, but Roy was the exception.

"Yeah." He answered, not trying to sound to happy. He rolled over so his back was to Roy. He just listened. Roy opened the door and walked in. He heard the door shut behind him then the uneven sounds of walking. Ed felt his heartbeat pick up pace for no other reason then the fact that Roy was in the room with him. The bed moved a little as Roy sat down behind him. Ed bit his lip, the silence killing him. He wanted to turn and look at the older man, but something held him back from moving. Roy shifted, then Ed felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked and gently pulled on his shoulder, urging him to turn towards him. Ed obeyed and rolled over. He half sat up on his arm.

"Better." He answered simply, not making eye contact with Roy. He could feel the mans eyes on him, only making him more nervous. Roy ran his had down the newly fixed automail arm.

"It looks good as new." He said. Ed visibly swallowed. The urge to kiss him rose, but he held it back. He held a lot of things back though. They hadn't had any time to spend with each other, bu now that they did, Ed was to nervous to even kiss him. What Roy was able to do to him just by his presence was amazing. The silence between them was unnerving but at the same time comforting.

Ed finally built up some sort of courage and reached his hand up. He placed it on Roys and smiled, still not able to look up at him and only keeping his eyes on their hands. Roy lifted his hand out from under Eds and placed in on his cheek, forcing his face to look up. The second eye contact was made, he felt his cheeks heat up. He had no idea why this still happened and it annoyed him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You haven't even looked at or spoken to me all day..." Roy asked. He was looking at him an intense expression, like he was trying to read Eds mind. Ed stared at him, his stomach twisting in knots.

"I'm fine...just tired." He answered, his voice sounding smaller then normal. Roy let his body fall a little more so he was laying the same way Ed was. His ran his hand down Eds cheek, gazing into his eyes. The loving look that glowed in those dark orbs almost scared Ed. He's never seen Roy give anyone that look before, only him; and this was the first time it looked so strong. Ed gulped, his hormones starting to kick in. Roy continued giving him that look, his lips in the sweetest smile Ed's ever seen. It was so incredibly sexy that it was so hard to contiue to even looking at him, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Roy..." He whispered, his hands going up to the mans face. He couldn't stop himself from leaning up and pressing his lips to Colonels, his urges having gotten the better of him. His hands slid back and around Roys neck, slowly moving his body up while doing so. Roy let himself be guided down onto his back. They kissed each other in the way that they hadn't kissed for long. The best part of it all in Roys opinion though, was that Ed was the one doing all the work. Within a few minutes, he was on top of him, kissing him passionately. Roy had his arms draped over the smaller boys waist, kissing him back with the eagerness that Ed showed as well. Roys hands slowly moved to the hem of Eds t-shirt. Ed shivered as the hands touched his bare skin. He broke the kiss, allowing himself some time to breath from it all. He opened his eyes, looking into Roys and panting. A small laugh broke through his heavy breathing.

"S-Sorry..." He panted, his attention half caught by Roys hands who where slowly still lifting up his shirt. Roy smiled genuinely, his hand rubbing up against a nipple. He delighted in the facial expression Ed made.

"Nothing to be sorry about...keep going..." Roy said back, his breath slightly coming in small pants from his own arousal. Ed gulped, wiggling against the small touches Roy was torturing his body with. Roy leaned up and captured Eds mouth in another kiss, encouraging him to continue what he started. Eds hands dragged down the older mans body, then under his shirt. Ed broke away and sat up, allowing Roy to lift his own shirt over his head. It was immediately discarded and forgotten. Ed followed what Roy did and moved his body down, allowing Roy to get his own shirt off and onto the floor, also forgotten. Lips were met again. Roy jumped slightly from the feeling of the cool metal of Eds hand on his bare chest. If it was one thing Ed learned fast, it was how to kiss, and damn was he good at it. He knew exactly how to kiss Roy. He had learned all the spots that he liked the most. God damn prodigy, that was for sure.

Roy slipped his finger past the elastic of Eds boxers. Ed moved away from Roys lips, kissing the corner of his mouth hungrily. Roy kept his eyes closed, melting in the feeling of Ed on top of him and kissing down his neck. Roy pulled down on Eds boxers, signaling to the blonde that he wanted him to take them off. Ed paused lifting his head up. He glanced off to the side then lifted his body, helping Roy take them off. He looked away, the shy part of him rising. Roy couldn't help but smile as he put his hand around Eds neck and pulled him down into another kiss. The feeling of Eds obvious arousal on his stomach turned him on even more then he already was. Ed pulled away from the kiss, again trailing a path of wet kisses and licks down Roys neck and chest. He lingered there, just randomly kissing places on his body. Roy arched upward, trying hard not to moan into the kisses. His hand found Eds erection and wrapped itself around it. Ed gasped, shivering. He moved north again to find Roys lips, pressing his cravingly against them. Roy lazily stroked him, slow up and down motions. Small noises came from the blonde, distracting him enough to stop kissing Roy. He leaned his head on Roys shoulder, kissing his collar bone as he tried to stiffle his small moans. Ed lifted his head, breathing heavier then before and thrusting in rhythm with Roys hand.

"W-wait...stop..." Ed panted out, shifting a little to free himself. "If you keep going I'll....uhh...you know." He said, becoming suddenly embarrassed by what he had almost said. Roy smiled, amused at how shy the blonde still was even in the act.

"That would be the idea, Ed." He responded, running his hand up Eds thigh. Ed shook his head, biting his bottom lip, only making him look even more gorgeous as he sat nude on top of the colonel.

"No No. I mean, You're always making me feel good...I want you to feel good too...so shut up and let me do what I want." He said, his thumb lightly rubbing against Roys exposed nipple. Roy blinked, slightly taken back by the more dominant he could answer, Ed bent back down, placing his mouth on the spot his thumb had just teased. Roy was immediatly sent into a world of bliss. How could he object to such pleasure? Ed moved a little more quickly now, his tongue exploring his stomach, making the muscles jump with every small touch. A smaller hand went to Roys pants, unbuckling his belt. Roy shivered, just watching what Ed was doing in anticipation. He helped the boy get his pants past his the place where the attention was needed. Ed placed a kiss on Roys lower stomach, making his muscles clench. His hand slipped under his boxers, only slightly. That signaled for Roys help again. He pushed down his boxers, allowing Ed full access now. Although, Ed seemed doubtful. He strayed a little longer on his stomach, lightly kissing and nipping his skin. It was almost torture. He glanced at Roys erection, and gulped before looking away. He shifted down, touching it by accident, causing him to jump a little. Roy surpressed the urge to just do it all himself. Ed was staring at it now, almost as if to figure out a way to approach it. Roy sighed.

"If you don't want to you don't have to, you know." He said, catching Eds attention. Ed looked off to the side, exhaling right onto Roys cock, only causing more torture.

"It's not that I don't wan't to...I just..." He started, scrunching up his face and trying to find the right words. Roy propped himself up on his elbows.

"It's alright. Just come here..." He said, lifting his arm and pulling on Ed hand, coaxing him to come back up to where Roy was. Ed shifted, meeting Roys lusted over eyes.

"I'm sorry...are you mad...?" He asked, the fear in his voice more then evident. Roy laughed, shaking his head and running a hand down Eds cheek.

"How can I be mad when I love you so much?" He asked, his voice in a whisper. Eds eyes widened, staring at Roy in disbelief, his blood almost running cold at those words. Roy didn't seem at all fazed by the look Ed was giving him. Instead, he tilted his head, pressing his lips to Eds to cut off any more words that the blonde might come out with. He positioned Eds body above him, their cocks pressed together. He smirked, his hand over their erections, covering as much as his could. Ed was breathing heavy, the view and feeling of their erections pressed together like that made his mind race. He broought his own smaller hand on the area Roy wasnt touching. Then Roy moved, stroking both of their cocks at the same time. They both moaned as quietly as they could. Ed kept his hand half covering Roys so he moved in sync with his strokes. It was so erotic, more then anything the two had done together. Ed moved his hips, trying to get more friction between them. When Ed wanted him to go faster, Roy did. It was almost like they could read each others minds, they knew exactly what the other wanted. It was something that surprised Ed even more. Ed clamped his mouth shut, trying hard not to be too loud. They grinded against each other, harder and faster. Ed closed his eyes, the feeling overwhelming him and warning him of what was about to happen. He felt his musceles tighten. He wasnt able to hold back the moan that ripped its way out of his throat as they spilled their passion and lust between them.

The room was silent now. The cuddling afterward had begun, always Eds favorite part, though he wouldn't admit it. He attempted to pull Roy a little closer. His arm was draped over his stomach and his head rested on his chest. Roy had his arm around the smaller figure. They completed each other like a puzzle. No talking was needed at times like this. Ed yawned, snuggling up to Roy. Roy smiled, pulling the blanket up over them a little more. He waited, holding his blonde close to him. It was final, he loved this boy. He never thought it'd be possible, but he loved him. It had slipped out so naturally before, but he didn't regret it. It wasn't a mistake, and it felt right. Love seemed to be the only word to explain this crazy feeling. He smiled subcociously, running his hand through the blonde messy bangs. He waited until the boys breathing was steady for a few minutes, signalling he was sleeping, before Roy allowed himself to drift into his own sleep.

* * *

Winry made her way down the hall, a silver pocketwatch in hand. She made her way to the door and paused, noticing the light was off. She scowled. _Probably sleeping_, she thought. She carefully turned the knob and opened the door. She froze, her eyes locking on the bed then widening. Ed and Roy where asleep. That usually wouldnt be such a big deal if they had clothes on...and weren't holding each other...and didn't look...so happy like that. She stared in shock and disbelief. A million questions raced through her head all at once. She immediatly left the room, shutting the door behind her. She stared down the hall, still wide eyes in shock.

_What in the world...?_

_-_

_-_

-

whoa this took a while. sorry! But, it is up now! So enjoy!

Reviews are nice :)_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 12**

The door creaked open. Oliver didn't look up from the book he had in his hand. He was leaning against the house, sitting on the ground and very caught up in what he had in his hands. Al walked over to him, waiting for him to look up, but he didn't. The armor moved again, sitting next to Oliver and leaning against the house. He looked over at what he was reading. There was a black and white photo of one of the military fighter planes. He was reading the captions and descriptions around the picture.

"What's this for?" Al finally asked. Oliver turned the page. There were more diagrams of parts of planes and captions explaining the pictures.

"Something..." Oliver answered, his eyes reading through the page quickly, but then going back up to re-read it more carefully. Al realized a while ago that Oliver read that way, skimming the page first, then going back and taking in what he read.

"What kind of something?" Al asked, curiosity building. Oliver didn't look up from the book.

"Just something..." He replied, not once stopping to look up him. Al said nothing for a while, only looking at the book and reading with Oliver. Although, he would turn the page before Al could even finish, or understand all that technical junk that was printed under diagrams. Oliver seemed to understand it though. Als gaze moved up to his eyes, they lost a lot of their color. They were such a dull purple now. The automail surgery had taken a lot out of him. The area around his pupil showed a hint of green that wasnt there before, then faded into the pale purple color. Al later learned it was because of his lack of transmuting.

The purple was all the substances he used to transmute. The less he used his alchemy, the more his body used the stored substances used for a transmutation. The color in his eyes faded because the surgery had used a lot of his strength, making his eyes pale and fade into their natural color, green. He almost looked like he was blind the more pale his eyes became.

"Winry said that we should try to get you on your feet again." Al said suddenly. Oliver blinked, his concentration broken. He looked up at Al, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Alright!"

* * *

Ed gave a small yawn, running his finger up and down Roys chest in a loving manner. Roy just watched him, his arm around Ed. He held back his smile, caused by all the fluttering his heart was doing, but he wasn't one to acknowledge that sort of stuff. So, he still hadn't taken Ed like his original plan, but so what? He would with given time. Ed seemed happy like this for now, and that was what really mattered. He could put his own needs off for a while if it meant being like this. His eyes focused back on Ed. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something on you're mind?" He asked, tilting his head a little to look at him. Ed blinked then looked up at Roy as if he hadn't heard what he said.

"Oh..uhh...no." He lied, looking off to the side. Roy raised an eyebrow, giving him that I-know-you're-bullshitting-me look. Ed scowled, placing his palm flat against Roys chest now.

"Don't give me that look, bastard." He snapped, his eyes narrowing. Roy calmed his expression and ran his thumb along Eds cheek before leaning down and lightly kissing him. A brush of the lips would be more appropriate. God, he sure knew how to shut him up. Ed gulped, wishing those lips would come back, but they didn't.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked again. Ed didn't look at him, he just kept his gaze off to the right. Roy lifted his eyebrow upon not receiving an answer. "Am I going to have to order you to tell me, Fullmetal?" He asked in his more official tone he used in the office. That got a reaction out of Ed. He pouted and lowered his head more.

"Don't throw your rank at me." He snapped. Roy muffled a laugh, only causing the blonde to get more angry. His cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "You're laughing at me!" He accused, trying to hide from the colonel even more. Roy laughed a little more, only causing Ed to groan.

"I can assure you that I'm not laughing at you." Roy answered. Ed continued to pout. Roy heaved a sigh. "I'm only trying to make you laugh. It looked like something was bothering you, that's all." Ed lowered his eyes, his pout changing into a frown. He turned his head a little, leaning into Roy some more.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, his arm sliding over Roys chest into a hug. "I just...I don't know. I think we should stay in Resembool longer..." He half lied. That was part of what had been on his mind, the other half he didn't want to talk about. Roy seemed to fully believe it though.

"Why?" He asked. Ed looked away solemnly.

"I just have some things to do before we leave...plus you can't go back to work until your leg heals all the way, and that will take a while. Oliver needs to be able to at least move a little on his own...he needs some more time to get used to the automail. It'll be like a vacation..." Ed looked up at Roy now, his eyes hopeful.

"How long are we talking?" Roy asked. The consideration in his voice got Ed hopeful.

"...about a month?" He asked, mustering up the most adorable face he could. It seemed to work like a charm. How was Roy supposed to resist that? He sighed, trying to seem a little annoyed.

"Well, I guess we can work that out. Sure." He replied. Ed broke into a huge smile, only warming Roys heart more. Not the kind of person to thank people, Eds lips met Roys in a sweet kiss. Roy took that as enough of a thanks.

* * *

Ed stretched as he walked out of the room. He had 'slept' later then usual. At least, that was his excuse. He would have stayed in bed all day with Roy if it was up to him, but Roy insisted they get up. Winry was hard at work in the kitchen fixing something to eat, at least that's what she appeared to be doing. Ed pulled out the chair and sat down, stretching again.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Winry jumped from the sudden voice behind her and spun around. Roy came into the room only seconds later. Winry looked at both of them, her eyes wide. Ed gave her a confused look then waved his hand to snap her out of her daze.

"You're looking at us like we have two head, what's wrong?" He asked, narrowing his eyes questioningly at the blonde haired girl. She studdered and looked back and forth between them again.

"U-Uhhh...Nothing! Nothing Ed!" She said quickly, grabbing the jar she had on the counter. "Here! Why don't you take this out to Oliver for me?!" She asked, speaking just as quickly as before. Ed grabbed the jar and looked at it. As he read the label his eyes grew two times their size. Roy stepped up behind him, also reading the lable. 'Honey'.

"Why....did he ask for this?" Ed asked, running his thumb across the label. Winry tilted her head to the side a little.

"I don't know...why...is something wrong...?" She asked. Ed looked at her, then up at Roy.

"No, We'll be right back." He answered so quickly that it took Winry a second to realize what he said. She opened her mouth to call after them, but they both had already left the room.

* * *

"Al! Stop! It tickles when you do that!" Oliver yelled, laughing a little and squirming in Als grasp. Al tried adjusting his hold on the boys waist, but only causing him to laugh more. "Al!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to!" Al protested, placing him on the ground to stop any further accidental tickling. Oliver stomped his automail foot on the ground and pushed himself up. He was able to steady himself but when he attempted to take a step, he lost his balnce and fell right ot the ground. He growled in frustration and kicked the dirt.

"Why can't I do this!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. Al knelt down next to the pouting boy.

"It's alright, Ginger, you'll get there. You just need to get used to it. They connected all your nerves to the automail...It's almost like having to learn to walk again..." Al placed a large hand on his back. "Let's try again." He encouraged. Oliver sighed, not making any movement to get up.

"I...I'm too tired..." He replied, hunching down in defeat. The door of the house burst open. Both boys looked up to see Ed standing, jar of honey in hand. Olivers eyes locked on it then lite up as bright as the sun.

"You brought it!!!" He shouted, straightening his posture. "Give it to me!" He begged, holding out his hands like he wanted a hug. Ed gave him a weary look and slowly made his way over to the antsy boy. Oliver squirmed, trying his hardest to reach it without getting up. Ed held it out of his reach though.

"If I give it to you, will you talk to me? Seriously?" He asked, holding the jar a little closer to him and casting another weary look down at the boy. Oliver whined loudly, jumping up from where he was seated.

"Yes! Yes I promise! Just give it to me!" He said desperately, making a clutching motion with his hands as his eyes pleaded with Eds. Ed gave in and handed the jar to the poor boy. Oliver whooped in victory and popped the lip open. He stuck his whole hand into the gooey substance and pulled it out, sticking as much of it as he could in his mouth. Ed observed him carefully. Oliver shuddered and closed his eyes once he swallowed a large amount at once. He shakily exhaled and smiled. Roy walked over and watched as well. Ed knelt down next to him, giving both Al and Roy a signal not to talk.

"Alright, now my part of the deal. I get to talk to you." Ed said. Oliver nodded with a muffled 'mhm' as he shoved more into his mouth, savoring all of it. "Why do you like it so much...is it that good?" He asked, trying not to sound to up-his-ass about it. Oliver shook his head, swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"It's not that it's good...it helps my alchemy!" He responded happily. Ed cocked his head to the side.

"How...?" He asked, looking at the honey jar confusion. Oliver alos stared at the honey for a moment before sighing.

"Why don't I just...show you?" He asked. Ed smiled and Al moved a little closer.

"That would be great!" The suit of armor said. Oliver gave Al a big smile and placed the honey jar in front of all of them. Oliver turned his body and scooted a little closer to it.

"I can recreate what happens in my body when I eat this stuff..." He said, placing his hand on the jar. He inhaled and exhaled. "I haven't done this in a while...so I'm a little rusty..." He added with a nervous laugh. He licked his lips and focused on the jar. The transmutation circle on his wrist began to glow a bright purple. The light consumed the jar and the contents inside. the honey stirred and started to change color. The golden yellow substance became a light purple and much less viscous. He lifted his hand up, and the liquid in the jar rose, following his movements. He held it, levitating in his hand. He smiled at it and sighed, playing with it a little in the air.

"My body is able to turn it into a poison...it's acidic, and very deadly." He explained. "I can control what I do with it by transmuting the small traces of water in the air around it." He moved it gracefully through the air around his hand. All three of them stared at the beautifully colored poison in front of them.

"It's amazing..." Al started. "...how something so pretty can be so deadly...what can it do...?" He asked. Oliver smirked, slowly. He grunted and whipped his hand around, the poison flying and slicing through a nearby bush. The liquid created a blanket over the bush and fell on top, the whole plant dissolving on contact. All three of them stared at the area where the plant once was in disbelief. Roy straightened up a little, moving towards the disintegrated plant.

"Now that's impressive..." He said, inspecting the ground. Oliver smiled widely. That was what he liked to hear, and to him, that wasn't even that great. Oliver moved the jar off to the side.

"That's barely anything." He said proudly, smiling at Ed, Al, and Roy. Ed, who had been looking at how destructive the poison was, turned to him. He crossed his arms, getting a smug look himself.

"Yeah, impressive I'll admit." He said. "But I'm sure you can't beat me! I'm not a state alchemist for nothing you know!" Ed recieved the same smug look in return from Oliver, who mirrored him and also crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's call it a bet!" He said. "Once I get on my feet again, we'll see who the better alchemist is! Shake on it?" Oliver held out his hand, giving Ed a challenging look. The blonde only smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Deal, brat."

* * *

Oliver flipped over, pulling the covers up closer to his face and making a soft noise in his sleep. Al had been watching him for a while. He usually woke up by now. He twisted and turned, knotting up the blankets around him. The suit of armor shifted, moving over to the boy on the couch. A light sweat covered his body, his eyes shut tightly. Al reached down, placing his hand on Olivers shoulder and shaking slightly.

"Ginger...Ginger wake up..." He said quietly. At the sound of his voice, Oliver groaned louder, his body twisting again and out of Als grasp. Al tried again, shaking him a little harder. "Ginger..." Oliver gasped, his eyes immediately opening widely. He spun around, looking up at Al.

"A-Al!" He said breathlessly, pink staining his cheeks as he scooted away a little. Al stared at him then took a step closer.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, reaching his hand out again to touch him. Oliver backed away, turning his body away from Al, but there was only so far he was able to go on a couch.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Just...uhh...bathroom!" He said, looking back and forth for the object that would assist him. Al backed up a little, also looking off to the side.

"Where's your crutch...?" He asked. Oliver bit his lip, searching his brain for the answer to that question. Then it hit him. _Oh crap._

"Uhh...in...uhh...Eds room..." He replied hopelessly. "But it's alright, I don't need to go to the bathroom anyway!" He quickly added with a nervous laugh. Al continued to stare at him as if to try and read his mind.

"Alright then...come here..." He said and leaned forward, his arms going around the boys waist. Oliver gasped and tried to pull away.

"N-No! Al stop!" He said, raising his voice a little higher. The armor didn't have any intention of listening as he lifted him up and sat on the ground, placing him in his arms. Olivers eyes widened as he hit Als armor, moaning softly and giving an involuntary thrust. Al froze.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He immediately asked, the normal loving concern in his tone. Oliver grit his teeth, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on not loosing it. Why was it so hard to control himself? The honey, that had to be it. It gave him such a power boost that it was ridiculous. Then again, there was always the reasoning that it might just be Al himself. His voice was the thing that brought him to completion before, so it only made sense that it was feeding into his urges now. "Ginger..." Oliver opened his eyes, the urge to thrust himself into the armor rising even more. Focus, he had to focus. What did Al ask? Oh right! If he hurt him.

"N-No..." Oliver breathed, trying to relax. "You didn't Al..." Stupid honey. Stupid, stupid powerful honey. It gave him to much stamina, too much everything, and that made him too damn horny. Although, Oliver felt like that wasn't the only reason. There was something inside him that was making it so much harder for him to focus. Al held him carefully, loosening his grip, but Oliver had quiet a grip around him. He was shaking, his breathing coming in soft pants.

"What's going on...Ginger tell me what's wrong..." Al said, his voice sounding even more worried then before. It broke Olivers heart to hear him that concerned, but also added to his arousal. He was able to feel the toxins that made up his blood rushing through his vains, it was powerful. If only he hadn't had that honey. If only. He wasn't able to control it, and that was probably what scared him most. His lack of control over his own body. It felt like some inner being was doing all the controlling for him, and he was doing the thinking. He grunted, his body pressing hard against the armor.

"What's wrong..." Al tried again. Oliver bit his lip, knowing he lost the control once had.

"Al..." Oliver whispered, his voice shaky. "H-how much...do you love me..." He asked, his blush only deepening. He was less shy now though, he didn't care. Al paused, taken back by the question.

"A lot Ginger..." He answered. "Why, what's wrong..." He was scaring Al, he could tell. Oliver inhaled deeply and swallowed, only barely rubbing himself against Al, disguising it as a simple shift of his body.

"I...need you to...uhh..." Oliver struggled with the words, shifting his body again without meaning to. "Touch me..." He whispered, closing his eyes. He could barely even help the words coming out of his mouth.

"What do you mean..." Al replied, confusion taking the place of concern. Oliver slid his body down, dragging his erection against the metal.

"I...can't explain it...just...touch me...I know it's wrong..." He said, turning his body in his lap so he was his back was against Al. "It...It will make me feel so much better...please Al..." He almost begged the last part, his hand subconsciously sliding down his hip and to the front of his pants. No response from Al. He was silent for a few seconds, but then, it seemed to hit him.

"O-oh..." He replied, fully understanding now. He went quiet again. Oliver filled with guilt, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his hand very lightly sliding over the bulge in his night pants. "I...I'm so disgusting...you hate me..." Pain filled the boys voice. Al responded to that sound immediately.

"No!" He said. "I don't hate you, don't ever think that, Ginger!" Al lifted his hand, placing it on the Olivers stomach. Oliver jumped at the touch, closing his eyes. "You're not disgusting either..." He continued, his hand moving a little upwards. Oliver shivered, pressing his palm against his hardened cock. "I understand...I can't relate...but that doesn't mean I don't understand, and I love you that much..." His hand ran over his nipple with the last words. Oliver gasped, his whole body arching upwards. He pushed his hand against himself, grinding it along with every small touch Al would give him. Oliver knew what would happen if he kept his pants on...and there was only one solution to that problem. He gulped, but he was too far along to even give a crap anymore. He shifted, his hand moving under the hem of the pants, then he pulled them down. Al paused in his rubbing, his gaze locking on lap, now bare. It looked... a little different when he was hard.

"I-I'm sorry...again..." Oliver panted, his hand going back down and wrapping around his erection. "I'm ugly..." He whispered with a slight hint of sadness to his voice. Al moved again, his finger hitting against the hardened bud on his chest.

"No, the opposite of ugly. You're...amazing..." Al replied, still looking down at the same spot, much to his own embarrassment. He couldn't tear his gaze away though. His boyfriend was...beautiful like this. He didn't know how such a dirty act could make someone look so gorgeous, but it did. He was awed by it. He watched Olivers hand sloppily rub up and down his need, moaning quietly with every stroke. The streak of moonlight that cast onto his body, covered in a thin layer of sweat, made him glisten, only adding to the beauty. His hair was even messier then it normally was, but it looked nice. Al knew he was starting to mature, slowly...the beginning signs he noticed before. Just from when Roy first brought Oliver into Als care to right now. His body had changed a little, only slight changes only Al was able to notice.

"Al..." Oliver panted, thrusting up into his strokes. "Talk..." Al paused again in slight confusion before running hand finger across Oliver chest.

"And...say what?" Al asked, his voice showing his confusion. Oliver moaned, trying his hardest to keep it as quiet as possible.

"Anything...j-just talk." He answered. Al thought for a minute, and just decided it would be easier to voice his thoughts.

"Uh...Okay well..." He started a little awkwardly. "You're amazing, Ginger, really...everything about you. Even like this, you're just so stunning." He said honestly. Judging by the moan he received, he was doing it right. The more spastic movements told Al he was close, so he focused on continuing to talk. "...You're not ugly at all, every part of you is so beautiful, even the inside...I haven't even known you that long, but it feels like so much longer...I love you so much, Ginger..." Oliver gasped, his body becoming rigid. His eyes flashed a metallic gray color, only for a split second, before returning to purple just as quickly as they had changed. He bit his lip hard to stifle any sound that wanted to escape as he came, semen dripping down his member and hand. Al watched in slight awe and wonder. Judging by that reaction, it must have felt damn good. He briefly wished he knew, but his attention was brought back to the small grunt from the boy in his arms. Oliver lifted his hand, crinkling his nose in disgust. Al couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Olivers face.

"Hold on..." He said, sliding Oliver out of his arms and moving up into the kitchen. The clanking of the armor sounded even louder at night, but no one seemed to wake up. He came back into the room with a rag, wiping the boys hand up. Oliver did the rest of the cleaning up himself. Al grabbed the blanket on the couch and sat down, back against the wall and blanket on his lap. Oliver crawled up into Als lap, yawning tiredly. Al wrapped the blanket around him lovingly and pulled him closer. Oliver looked up at him, his eyes sleepy.

"You did that..." He whispered. "Your voice..." It took Al a moment to understand what he meant. "I love you..." If Oliver could see Als smile, he would have seen just how happy he made him.

"I love you too Ginger..." He replied. Oliver yawned as his eyes slide closed, a smile on his lips.

"Don't tell..." The boy whispered, sleep starting to overcome him. "Please don't tell...Ed already..." He yawned and pulled the blanket closer. "...hates me..." He finished. Al rubbed the side of Olivers arm to comfort him.

"Ed doesn't hate you...and I wont tell anyone, I promise."

* * *

Ed leaned over Roy a little, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Roy shifted from the sudden weight that was on him, his eyes fluttering open to see blonde hair. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the mass that was digging into his body.

"Ed?" He whispered. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night..." He pushed up on his elbows, rubbing his eye and looking at the boy on top of him. Ed turned to him, then looked back at the door.

"I..thought I heard something." He whispered, backing up a little and easing the pain he was causing Roy by digging his elbow into his ribs. "Maybe I should go see if Al is okay..." He went to pull the blankets off of him but a hand darted out, grabbing his wrist.

"I'm sure it was nothing...go back to sleep..." Roy said, almost in a whine. He didn't want his bundle of warmth to leave. Ed looked at him, giving him a long stare. His eyes fell downwards.

"But..what if Al needs me?" He asked, making eye contact with the drowsy colonel again. Roy sighed and pulled down on Eds wrist, encouraging him to lay back down.

"Then he would come in here...now come on, Ed, lay down." He said, giving another encouraging tug downwards. Ed made an unsure moan but ended up falling back onto the mattress. His automail arm went around Roys body. He jumped and gasped as the cold metal touched his bare skin.

"Damn...sorry..." Ed whispered, giving Roy an apologetic look and lifting his arm up over the covers and back around Roy. Roys arm rested on Eds, taking a few seconds to adjust to the coolness of the automail before the metal warmed from Roys body heat. He leaned down, pressing his lips tiredly to the blondes head. Ed looked up, allowing Roys lips to come down on his now. The kisses were lazy and a little off center, but it really didn't matter. Roy inhaled then exhaled deeply. Ed placed one more light kiss to the side of Roys neck before resting his head down on his chest.

He was still getting used to the whole sleeping with someone else thing, but it felt right to be like this. At least with Roy it felt right. He would admit, the colonel pissed him off at most times, but it was the times like this, when they were together, that made up for the times he was mad at him. It still scared him though, all these feelings. Not to mention when Roy said he loved him, that sure put a spin on things. It made him so happy, but at the same time so scared. Roy couldn't really _love _him though, could he? He's been loved before; his brother, his mom, Winry, just to mention a few, all loved him. But Roy...Roy loved him in a way no one's ever loved him before, and Ed really liked Roy in a way that was different from anyone else too. He wouldn't say he loved Roy...no matter how much his heart wanted to argue that point. He just couldn't...it scared him...terrified him...

Anyone that he's ever loved has only gotten hurt...

-

-

-

I was VERY weary to submit this, but then I decided, might as well. lol

I know it was horrible in many way, but you guys asked for it, and you got it. xD

Don't be too harsh! -hides under box-


	13. Chapter 13

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 13**

"W-what do you mean..." Al asked, looking at his elder brother as he wrote something down on the piece of paper Roy had handed him. Ed didn't look up until he was finished writing.

"There's no hidden meaning here Al, keep an eye on Oliver..." He answered, looking back down at the paper and skimming it quickly. Al took a second to process what had just been asked of him. Roy didn't seem to acknowledge the two brothers as he also was skimming and flipping through papers that the First Lieutenant had sent. Even on this 'vacation' he knew he couldn't escape the paper work. Although, this was much to his own interest anyway, so it wasn't as agonizingly boring.

"But Brother..." Als voice came. "There's nothing wrong with him, he's absolutely fine." There was hurt in the younger siblings voice, but Ed had to keep strict with him to make sure what had to be done got done. It was important.

"He's _not_ fine..." Roy interrupted, now looking up from the paper that he held in his hand. "Edward is right, Al...He might look fine, but the more we spend time with him, the more surfaces." Al looked off to the side, trying not to seem to distressed at the situation. Ed sighed, running his hand through his blonde bangs.

"Look Al..." He started. "You weren't there, and you don't know what he is capable of. I mean, hell, look at the condition we were in when we first got back."

"But that's where you're wrong, Brother...It wasn't him that did it to you, it was the Homunculus." Al said, desperation in his voice. Ed knew that it was hard for Al to accept the fact that there might be something wrong with Oliver.

"I know...but that's the point. He might not have done it...but Apathy did. If you noticed, Apathy is gone...but nothing is ever completely _gone_." He said, trying his hardest to explain his reasoning with Al. Roy placed the paper down on the desk.

"The memories..." He cut in. "He can't remember anything, but memories are also never gone. They're somewhere...and we don't know what will happen when Oliver does actually remember, or what will trigger them."

"We both don't want him to remember just as much as you don't Al..." Ed said. "Apathy brutally slaughtered dozens of people...do you really think we want him to have those images? Of course not, but it will happen, eventually, and we don't know what's going to come from that..." Al looked at the ground. "I know it's not easy for you to understand...but Apathy didn't just disappear. You want proof something is wrong? The honey. Apathy used honey to commit his crimes. Like Oliver said, the honey is used for his alchemy. Apathy was able to use alchemy even as a Homunculus...what does that tell you Al?"

"I understand..." Al replied, his voice low and sad. Ed stood up, placing his hand against Als chest.

"I'm sorry to ask it of you Al...I just want you to keep and eye on him that's all. Pay a little closer attention to his actions, tell me if anything changes." Ed said. Al gave a small nod. He wanted to tell his brother about Oliver and his relationship...but he was afraid of what his reaction would be. He knew he'd have to talk it over with Oliver before making the decision to go about telling Ed, anyway.

"But...How can I tell? I mean he's changing anyway because he's going th-" Al stopped, realizing exactly what he was about to say. Ed gave him a confused look.

"What?" He asked. Al jumped back and laughed nervously.

"N-Nothing! Never mind!" He said, waving his arms in front of him and moving towards the door. "Keep and eye on him, I'm on it! Actually I think I should go check on him now bye!" Al darted out the door just as quickly as he had said that sentence. Ed and Roy looked at each other.

"Well...that was weird..." Ed mumbled as he took his seat back next to the older man. He sighed as he looked down at the paper in front of him before pushing it off to the side and leaning back in his chair, exhausted. "Can we stop? We've been working like this the past two days straight! I need a break!" He said dramatically, throwing his head back over the chair. Roy grabbed the papers in front of Ed and stacked them up, putting them all back in the folder.

"I think that's fair." Roy said, pushing the folder to the corner of the desk. He scooted over to Ed, a sly look crossing his features. "I know just the way to spend this break time too..." His tone took on that familiar edge that Ed had come to know very well. He lifted his head, locking eyes with the darker ones looking lustfully back at him. The idea made his heart and mind race. The soft lips pressed on his only added to the heat building up in his cheeks. Ed shifted up, pushing Roy back down into his chair so he didn't put too much strain on his leg. He managed to get up and onto Roys lap without breaking the kiss. Roys teeth lightly grazed Eds lower lip, making the blonde slowly open his mouth to allow access to the warm cavern. The lovely moan that accompanied the touch of their tongues made the blood rush down into both of their cocks. Roy allowed Ed to take more control of the kiss. The blonde leaned forward, tilting Roys head back and kissing him more feverishly then before. Roy placed his arms around Eds hips, his small frame on top of Roys turning him on even more. Eds hand slowly slid down from Roys neck and down the front of his white shirt. He slipped his hand under the shirt. The feeling of Eds hand on his bare skin made the Colonel quiver, pulling Eds hips forward to rub against each other. The blonde arched his back, their chests connecting and only adding to the heat of the moment. Eds hand moved out from under Roys shirt and moved down to his pants. It lingered there for a second of doubt. Roy used some of his strength to thrust upward, telling Ed without words what he wanted him to do. Ed broke the kiss, the need for a full breath becoming to much to bear. His hand rested on Roys lower stomach, leaning down and resting his forehead on the older mans. He smiled, panting heavily from the intense kissing and his own arousal.

"I...I want to try again..." Ed said breathlessly, his hand only shifting down a few more centimeters to emphasis what he was talking about. Roy stared at him as if to confirm that what Ed was saying was the truth. He was secretly praying Ed would go through with it this time. It was what he wanted, what he needed. Roy gave a small reassuring nod.

"If you think you're ready then go ahead..." Roy responded, trying to hide any sign of his anticipation and be calm so he didn't make Ed nervous. Ed smiled and tilted his head to the side a little, and god damn it was the cutest thing Roy had ever seen. The lips returned to his, kissing and licking just like before just with less need. He was focusing on something other then kissing the colonel at the moment as his hand found the place that allowed him to get access to Roys area of need. Ed stopped kissing him once he undid the mans pants. Eds body slid gracefully down to the floor.

There was too long of an amount of time that Ed wasn't doing anything. Roy raised his eyebrow, looking down at Ed.

"What's wrong?" He gritted out, making sure his tone was in check. Ed blinked, staring at that part of Roys body that had been neglected for far too long.

"I'm getting to it, calm down." Ed reassured. More silence reigned over the two. Before Roy could get out another word, Ed licked. Roy gasped, completely not expecting it but it felt good. God above, it felt good. Although, the feeling didn't return. Roy moved, looking back at the blonde.

"Do it again, Ed..." He said, struggling to keep his tone calm after what just happened. The warm tongue was again on Roys dick, making a clean and more confident sweep up the length. His lips pressed to the tip, his tongue poking out and offering another smaller lick. Roy gripped the side of the table, trying to focus on the simple task of breathing and being quiet, because everyone was home. He knew, though, he had to make some soft of sound to encourage Ed, to show him he was doing it right because by God he was definintly doing it right. Ed was hesitant for a moment, but then seemed to quickly get over it and sucked the head once. His fingers pressed on the base, allowing him more control as he pushed himself up a little on his knees and did the most amazing thing. He pushed forward, almost taking the whole cock into his mouth. He gagged, knowing he took it in too far, and backed away only a little. What wasn't in his mouth, though, he had his fingers wrapped around, moving in sync with his head.

Roy was in heaven. Or maybe it was hell. He didn't know. What he did know was the Edward Elric was a God, and deserved to be worshiped. He was struggling to keep as quiet as possible, he had to make it like they were still working, then no one would come in. His hand laid on top of the blonde head between his legs. He had to use every ounce of will power he had to keep his own hips still and not choke the boy with a sudden thrust. So much restraint. He was wrong, this was hell.

Eds automail hand slowly slid up and down Roys inner thigh. The Colonel groaned one of those groans that he did once and a while when he really liked something, and Ed decided he liked that sound a lot. Judging by how hard he was sucking him, Ed didn't care if anyone heard or not. His tongue slid at the underside of Roys cock, almost skillfully at that, and how Ed did it so gracefully Roy couldn't quite figure out. But what did all that matter anyway? It felt good, no, it felt amazing. Roys fingers tangled themselves in blonde hair. Ed flicked his head, only slightly, to make Roy stop it, but that slight flick of the head was enough, and he came. He wished he gave the boy some sort of warning, but right now he couldn't concentrate on that. In fact, his mind went to mush the second Ed had touched him.

He heard the blonde gag when he was free from his mouth. Ed wanted to spit it out so bad, but the Colonel never did, so he went against his gag reflex and forced himself to swallow. The second it was out of his mouth and down his throat he jumped up, nearly falling over the table as he reached for the his glass of water. He drank it all in big gulps but when it was gone he grabbed Roys, and chugged his as well. He stuck his tongue out in pure disgust, not being able to get the full taste out of his mouth. Roy would have laughed if he wasn't in complete awe. He sat, trying to catch his breath, and watched his boyfriend squirm at the taste of his cum. It was so cute and hysterical. He managed to reach up and grab Eds wrist, pulling him over to him. Ed sat on his bare lap, facing Roy, his legs hanging over from both sides of him. Roys arms draped across his hips, pulling him closer, and kissed him.

Everything was so utterly perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. Although, that was what they thought, and that thing was in the form of a blonde haired girl who had opened the door so quickly and without warning that the two didn't have any time to react to it. The spoon that was in her hand clattered to the floor as she gaped in horror at the two. Ed made an attempt to jump up, but was held strongly down by Roy. He briefly realized that it was because Roys pants where on the ground, and Ed was the only thing covering him.

"W-Winry!" Ed screeched in embarrassment. Winry gasped and spun around, nearly falling on the metal spoon.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled, darting to the door. "I should have knocked sorry!" She slammed the door shut with such force the picture on the wall shook. Ed and Roy both blinked, eyes wide in shock. The blonde threw his head back and groaned loudly. Roy loosened the tight grip he had on Eds hips and pulled him close, knowing Ed hadn't wanted Winry finding out that way. Eds arms wrapped around Roys neck as he leaned into the hug.

"Looks like it's time for a...family meeting..." Roy said, rubbing his hand up and down Eds back to comfort him. He lovingly placed kisses on Eds shoulder. Ed gave another groan of anguish. "They have to find out sooner or later, Edward." Another groan. "If you're as serious about us as I am..." Eds backed away immediately, looking at Roy with such a serious expression that it almost scared him.

"I am." He said strongly, looking Roy dead in the eyes. The black orbs softened even further, then slid closed as lips were pressed together.

"Good...Then I think we need to go out there and talk." Roy said, his expression suddenly taking on a more serious nature. Ed gave a small nod and sigh, looking uneasily off to the side. Roys thumb stroked his cheek lovingly.

"It's alright, Ed. I'm there for you."

* * *

Oliver shoved another cookie in his mouth, the whole thing coated with thick honey. He licked his fingers before picking up the pen and writing again, looking back and forth from the book in his lap to the notebook off to the side of him. Al watched, quietly. Oliver hadn't spoken to him all day. Half out of embarrassment from the night before, and half out of concentration. He flipped the page, skimming it rather quickly.

"Ginger...?" Al asked gently, not wanting to get him mad by breaking his thought process. Oliver didn't look up and continued writing something down.

"Hn?" Came his slight answer as he jotted more notes down. Al couldn't really think of anything to say, he had said Olivers name with no plan to really say anything else. Oliver pointed to the cookies in the bowl that Winry had brought out a while ago. "Cookie." He demanded, not looking at Al still. Al listened though, dipping the cookie into the other bowl filled with honey and holding it out to Oliver. Oliver finally looked up from his paper and at the cookie that was held out in front of him. His lips pulled up a little in a small smile as he took it with his mouth out of Als hand. Al went to pull his hand away but Oliver reached up, dropping his pen and grabbing Als large metal hand with both of his small ones. He leaned forward, his tongue coming out and running over the finger that was covered in honey. Al made a small sound that Oliver thought was most likely surprise.

Al just watched without speaking as Oliver licked off all the honey that had gotten on his finger from dipping the cookie in the sweet substance. It was weird though, because the way Oliver was doing it was...different. It was so incredibaly...sexy, and Al knew that was so weird for him to even think because Oliver was so young to be compared with that word, but that's what it was. Purple eyes darted up to his, a very slight smirk playing on his lips as he licked off the last bit. The smirk was so barely detectable that Al wondered if he imagined it, but the look in Olivers eyes backed up the fact there was a smirk there. Al was right it, he _was_ teasing him. Olivers bright purple eyes dropped as he sat back, releasing Al and picking his pen back up.

"You are so unfair..." Al said in half astonishment. Oliver lifted his head from the book and smiled cutely, his eyes sparkling when he smiled like that.

"I love you, Al." He said with a laugh at his own unfairness and turned back down to the paper to continue his notes. Al grumbled something but then sighed, not being able to be even slightly mad at the boy. He was too cute and...innocent? No, not innocent. Looks wise yes, but he was a little demon on the inside. Not in a bad way though, Al didn't mind at all.

"I love you too Ginger..." He said and shifted so he sat against the wall. Winry walked into the living room, looking at the boys with a smile.

"Come on, It's dinner time." She said, spoon in hand. "I'll go get Ed and Roy." she said and headed in the direction of the boys rooms.

* * *

Winry walked back into the kitchen, her eyes wide. She quickly went to the counter to busy herself with finishing up dinner. Al and Oliver both gave her a funny look. Pinako was too busy setting the table to notice anything different.

Within a few minutes, Ed walked into the kitchen, a fake smile plastered on his face. Roy followed close behind. Ed sat at the table next to Al, then Roy took his seat next to Ed. Ed caught Winry staring at the two from the corner of her eye, but then quickly turned around to avoid Eds gaze. Ed gave Roy a look that begged for them to just go crawl in a hole from the world. Roy gave Ed a slight nudge and a confident look.

"Uhh...I think...well....I..." Ed started, already fumbling on his words. He sighed. "Roy and I need to talk to you..." He got out. Winry froze and Pinako looked at him.

"Winry..." Roys voice cut in, gentle but stern at the same time. "May you join us?" He asked. She gave a small nod before she turned around, trying to kepp her expression unreadable, but her cheeks were red as she sat down at the table with everyone. Ed shifted uncomforably, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Uhh..." He tried, as he figred out how to start. "Well...I guess I should start from the beginning..." He said, giving Roy a sideways glance for some support. Roy gave him a look that told him to continue. "Uhh...we were on that mission a while back...we had to go together." He said, becoming more uneasy. "And...well...something happened...well more things happened then just something but we'll leave it at something for the sake of long stories..." He said quickly, giving a nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Winry asked, looking at Ed with and intense look on her face. Ed looked away, gulping, then at Roy. His eyes begged for the Colonels help, and after such an amazing blow job back there, it was probably the least he could do. He cleared his throat.

"I'm not one to try to squeeze around the truth." He stated. "So I'm going to be blunt about it...I had kissed him." Winrys eyes became wide yet again, and Pinako looked at him as though he lost his mind. Ed gulped.

"...And I kissed him back...and well...it sort of opened my eyes..." He added, looking at Roy again. Looking at Roy while he spoke seemed to calm him down more, so his eyes didn't leave the man as he continued. "...I uhh..." He felt his cheeks begin to heat up. "We've gotten pretty close since then...and well....yeah. I don't expect you guys to like the fact that we're together, exactly, but I thought I had to at least tell you...even if you don't approve..." Silence reigned supreme for a few hellish moments that Ed wanted to fastforward time to get this all over with.

"Why do you think we wouldn't approve?" Winry asked, finally breaking the agonizing silence. Ed looked up at her in confusion, blinking. "We're your family, Ed...and if we disapproved of things you did then...well...you wouldn't be here eating dinner with us..." Ed stared at her in shock, not seeming to have expected that at Al. Pinako gave a small laugh and looked up at Ed.

"She's right. We more understanding then you make us out to be." She said. Ed slowly smiled, the realization they were excepting him and Roys relationship setting in. Winry was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I freaked out before...It was just really awkward." She said, blushing. "It will just take some getting used to that's all." Ed sighed with relief. There was a slight shift from next to Ed. He turned his head to his younger sibling.

"Well...seeing as how we're all sharing things..." Al said. "I have something to say too..." Ed saw Oliver quickly look up at Al out of the corner of his eye, and Ed immediately knew what it was.

"Go ahead Al." Winry said brightly, giving Al her attention. the suit of armor shifted then looked at Oliver.

"You tell them!" He said, causing the small boys eyes to widen.

"What?! No! You tell them!" Oliver yelled back, a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks. He pushed the armor away from him to emphasis his point further.

"W-why do I have to?!" Al squeaked, trying to get Oliver to stop pushing him. Oliver backed away, dropping his hands and pointing at Ed.

"You say it, Ed!!" He yelled. The blonde blinked in confusion. Olive sighed, running his hand down his face. "Don't go dumb on me now, shorty. I know you were there, I know you saw it." Ed glared, ready to go off on him about the short comment, but then his brain registered the rest. He blinked, shock replacing anger.

"W-what...how did you...huh?" He gave Oliver an even more dumbfounded look. He knew he had been spying on them? Why didnt he say anything?

"Just say it, Ed." Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Ed blinked. Roy made a noise behind him of confusion.

"What is it...?" He asked. Ed turned to him, not making eye contact with the colonel.

"Uh...I had overheard al and Oliver talking the other day...and figured out that uhh...they're together..." He said, the shame of eavesdropping could be heard in his tone. He quickly turned to Oliver. "But if you knew I was there, why didn't you say anything?!" He demanded angrily. Oliver cracked one eye open, a bored expression on his face.

"Oh calm down, pipsqueak." He shot back. Eds face scrunched up in rage.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!!!" He screamed, standing up from his place at the table. Roy yanked him roughly back down into the seat. Ed got the hint and shut up, looking at Winry, who was, surprisingly, laughing.

"You all..." She said. "Are something else..." She smiled brightly up at Al, almost as a silent approval of him and Olivers relationship too. Al joined in, his light laughter echoing in his armor. Soon, everyone had joined in on the giggle-fest. Looks like it was going to be a much funner 'break time' then they had all thought.

-

-

-

Ahh this took FOREVER to finish. Sorry!

But I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! I appreciate it!

More Reviews are always nice :)


	14. Chapter 14

**ABSENCE OF FEAR**

**Chapter 14**

Ed kicked the dirt with his foot, boredom becoming the most dominant thing at the moment. He looked back up at Oliver who was standing about 10 feet in front of him. Three weeks of walking around on his own, and Oliver was absolutely independent. He no longer needed anybodys help. since the boy was fully capable of moving now, Ed and his deal about a fight to prove who was the better alchemist was to be proven today. the over confidence in Olivers eyes made Ed angry. Did the kid really think he could win? Ed chuckled to himself at the thought. His gaze went over to Roy, Al, Winry, Pinako, and Den who where sitting a far distance away to watch the show.

They had chosen a large field to fight in. There was a good distance between Ed and Oliver and Roy and the others. Ed looked back at the cocky boy in front of him. Oliver sighed and yawned.

"We ready to start, Elric?" Oliver asked, smiling confidently at him. Ed mirrored the look, giving it some more edge then Oliver had.

"Ready when you are, Wulf." He replied. Oliver gave a slow laugh, his eyes were the brightest purple Ed had ever seen, but he didn't let that make him nervous. Oliver stretched then locked eyes with the blonde, smirking.

"Think fast!" He said and jumped forward. Within the amount of time the words left his lips and the amount of time he moved was less then half a second. What was more impressive however, was the fact there was a rather long rope of transmuted liquid coming at him at full speed. Ed gasped and ducked just in time to dodge it. Although, he only had another second to dodge the second one. He did the only thing that seemed to make sense now. heard Olive cackle in amusement behind him, then the acid stopped chasing him. Ed skid to a stop, glaring at Oliver. Oliver was smiling triumphantly.

"What are you smiling about?! You didn't win! That was nothing!" Ed yelled angrily. Oliver laughed harder, his transmutation cirlces glowing brightly on his wrists yet no liquid was in his hand. Ed rolled his eyes, deciding not to ponder on the logic of a mad man, and clapped his hands together. His hands slammed against the ground, causing it to lift and plummet towards Oliver. Oliver stopped laughing and jumped out of the way, acid already making it's way in Eds direction. Ed managed to transmute a wall of rock in front of him just in time. The liquid hit it hard. Ed sighed, until he heard the sizzling. He looked up as he saw the rock slowly melting away from being in contact with the acid. He gulped. There was no way in hell he could let that touch him. He jumped out of the way as the wall came sizzling down. His eyes widened as Oliver stood on the other side, lunging at him the second the wall had dissolved to the ground. Ed, naturally, ran.

He looked around. His eyes locking on a large boulder on the outer edge of the field. He ran to it, clapping his hands on top of it and jumping up. The rock gave way to a new form, lifting up and creating a giant cannon. Oliver skid to a stop, looking up at it wide eyed. Before he could get the chance to get out of the way, it blew, hurdling a large rock at him. Oliver gasped and raised his hands, a wall of acid moving with the movement of his hands. It spread out in a thick blanket in front of him. The rock rammed into the blanket, causing Oliver to stumble back. He used more power to fend the rock off, as it started to sizzle and dissolve, but it had come at him with too much force, and he wasn't able to hold it. The wall fell and the half dissolved rock hit him square in the chest. He fell back, skidding across the dirt. Ed was quick to react, he jumped down, another bright light appearing and carving a hole around Oliver, then the earth caved in beneath him and he fell into the deep hole. Ed skid to a stop at the edge, smiling down at Oliver. The younger alchemist stood up, opening his eyes. They had lost a lot of color now. His transmutation circles continued to glow brightly though.

"I think it's over now..." Ed said cockily. Oliver continued to stare at him. His mouth slowly smirked as he stood.

"I beg to differ..." He said and began to laugh. Ed would admit, it was creepy when Oliver did that.

"Brother! Look out!" He heard Al call from a good distance away. Look out? Look out for wh-

_BAM_

Ed flew forward, over the hole, and skid to the ground, rolling a few times before stopping. He looked up and his eyes widened. A figure, that looked much like Oliver, stood there, dripping with purple acid and poison. Oliver climbed out of the hole, smirking at Ed. He lifted his hand as the other Oliver liquidated in a large pool of acid.

"Neat trick..." Ed panted, getting up. His hand slammed back down to the ground, a large piece of earth shooting up and breaking the pool of Acid. It feel to the ground before Oliver had a chance to get control of it again.

"But you're weak...the weaker you get the paler your eyes become...and you start loosing control...That's why you withdrew that little copy of you. You couldn't hold it." Ed said, eying the younger boy down. Olivers eyes widened as he stared at Ed, then narrowed.

"You're smart..." Oliver breathed. "But I still can beat you." He said and jumped forward. He transmuted another long strand of acid, his eyes loosing even more color. Ed s automail took on the form of his sword as he jumped out of the way of Olivers attack. The attacks became smaller and smaller. He was running out of acid, and what would he do when there was nothing left for him to transmute? Oliver stopped, panting and looking at Ed. His eyes gave way from light purple to a dull green. Ed smiled, still in a defensive position.

"Looks like you've run out of juice." He said. This fight was as good as over. Oliver took a deep breath, smiling at Ed.

"That's what you think..." He said and dropped his arms. The transmutation circles grew brighter and he began to run towards Ed. Ed decided he could play a little chase so he started to run away. Oliver bent down as he ran, trying to pick up his speed. The boy smiled cockily as liquid started to rebuild in his hand the more he ran. Ed looked back in confusion. There was no way he had just created that. He realized that the liquid wasnt the same color as before, it had a whitish green tint in it as well. Ed turned and gasped, the realization of what Oliver was doing actually coming into view. The color of the plants changed as Oliver ran by them, making them turn a dull green. He was sucking the poison ouf of the plants. With Ed dazed Oliver took the moment to whip it at him. Ed realized it too late though, as he was hit hard with the transmuted plant matter. His hand immediately went to his body, a bright blue light covering him and caused the liquid to slip off of him. Ed slammed his hands to the ground one more time, the earth rising up around Oliver. The rocked wrapped themselves around Olivers wrists and pinned them together in front of him. Four larger rocks formed and shot up, pointing directly at Oliver so he couldnt move. Oliver gasped, looking around him and realizing there was no way to get out of it. He pulled at the rocks the held his wrists together, but Ed had bounded them tightly. His transmutation circles began to glow as he struggled to pull out some of his acid out, but it was no use. Ed walked up to him, his automail arm transmuting back into its original form. Oliver glared daggers at him, since that was all he could do.

"You over did it..." Ed said, looking at him. "You used to much power in the beginning and all at once, so when you needed it, it wasn't there. You get weaker and you loose control of what you're doing. With some more practice...you'll make one amazing alchemist. You already are." Oliver blinked at the compliment and slowly smiled as Ed transmuted the rocks around him back to the ground. He looked up at Ed, a look of what seemed to almost be awe in his eyes. "You have some talent there, Oliver..."

"Thank you..." He said. Ed snorted and turned away.

"Yeah, don't get used to it..."

* * *

A lone candle stood in the center of the dimly lit room. Heels clicked on the concrete floor, back and forth, back and forth.

"Vanity..." Came a womans voice, rough around the edges but calm. "Sit down." The girl pacing stood still, looking at herself in the large mirror and fixing her long blonde hair then fell gracefully over her shoulders. She looked back at the woman that had spoken to her. She sighed, picking up her long violet dress and walking over to the table, sitting across from her. She pushed the stray cat off the table, causing the large man next to her to move. He groaned, watching the cat as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Lust can I eat it?" He asked, looking up up at the woman sitting opposite of the one known as Vanity. Lust shooed him away with her hand, and that was enough of a signal to grab the cat and shove it in his mouth. Vanity gave a disgusted little snort and scooted away from him, patting her dress.

"So...word is out that Apathy is with the Elrics." Lust said, looking at Vanity and crossing her legs in front of her. Vanitys lip twitched, her eyes narrowing and turning towards the black haired woman.

"Why in the world would he be there?" She asked is disgust. "Doesn't he know what they did to me? They killed me. They killed me and Daddy. That damn Elric and Colonel. Now they have Apathy? They will pay...in blood." Lust sighed, looking out off to the side.

"I know, but I also heard he's human again, and he doesn't remember anything. What do you want us to do with him?" Lust said, looking back at her while the jolly man came up beside her, finger in his mouth. Vanity sighed, flipping her hair out of her face. She said nothing for a few seconds as she thought.

"Leave him alone. No need to do anything yet, let him live his life. Y'all don't even bother with him, ya hear?" Her eyes narrowed at Lust, to ensure she got the point. Her beauty made her look even more intimidating as she stared Lust down. Lust gave a small nod and looked down at Gluttony.

"He's your brother, not mine."

-

-

-

Mega short....sorry....

But oh dear oh dear, things are getting interesting. Physco bitch has returned.

Reviews? :)


End file.
